SUPER JUNIOR BROTHERSHIP SERIES
by asmawi977
Summary: 'Teuki hyung jarang sekali menemani ku, ini sangat penting' / ' Menurut Kibum hyung, apa aku salah jika meminta perhatian lebih dari hyungdeul' / 'Kau tahu, tadi itu kau sangat mengganggu Kyuhyunie.' / 'Park Jungsoo, Uri magnae menghilang' / super junior BROTHERSHIP / Kyuhyun / Leeteuk / R
1. chapter 1

Title : SUPER JUNIOR BROTHERSHIP SERIES CHAPTER 1

Genre : Brothership, Friendship and Family 

  


Rate : T

  


Cast : Cho Kyuhyun ( 15 thn ) Park Jungsoo ( 29 thn )

  


Kim Heechul & Hankyung ( 28 thn) 

  


Yesung & Kangin ( 26thn )

Shindong ( 25 thn ) Sungmin ( 2 4 thn )

  


Eunhyuk & Donghae ( 22 thn )

  


Siwon ( 20 thn ) Ryeowook (18 thn ) Kibum ( 17 thn )

Summary : 

  


  


  


  


Warning : Typos, Gaje, OOC, if read dont bash and review after read.

  


  


Disclaimer : All them belong to them selves and God, iam just a fan who use their name for my story.

  


  


Story by asmawi97

.

  


  


  


SJ brothership series Chapter 1

  


  


Merpati Putih

  


Special

  


Leeteuk & Kyuhyun

  


.

  


  


  


.

  


  


  


Seorang namja dengan setelan jas formal yang masih melekat di tubuhnya, terlihat begitu serius dengan dokumen-dokumen yang berada di depan nya.

  


  


  


Park Jungsoo, putra sulung keluarga Park benar-benar berusaha bekerja keras, apalagi sebagai seseorang hyung tertua dari tiga belas bersaudara, dan juga tanpa kehadiran kedua orang tuanya yang sudah meninggal. Dia benar-benar menempatkan dirinya sebagai leader atau pemimpin di rumahnya. 

  


  


  


KRIEET...

  


  


Pintu ruangan nya terbuka begitu pelan membuat Park Jungsoo menghentikan kegiatan nya.

  


  


Seseorang berkulit putih pucat dan berambut ikal kecoklatan, menyembulkan sedikit kepalanya dari balik pintu tersebut. 

  


  


''Teuki hyung...'' bisik namja tersebut.

  


  


dia lalu mengangkat kepalanya dan menemukan Kyuhyun, adik bungsu nya yang sedang tersenyum begitu lebar padanya. Entahlah dia yakin pasti akan ada hal aneh yang diinginkan adiknya.

  


  


  


''Teuki hyung... Apa kau sangat sibuk?'' Kyuhyun bertanya pada Leeteuk setengah berbisik, Leeteuk sendiri terlihat masih berkutat dengan berkas-berkas yang menumpuk di meja kerja nya.

  


  


''Eoh... Wae Kyuhyunie?'' jawab Leeteuk tanpa melihat Kyuhyun.

  


  


Kyuhyun mengerucutkan mulutnya dan bersandar pada ujung pintu yang belum terbuka sepenuhnya. ''Aku ingin membeli sesuatu dengan mu, hyung...'' ucap Kyuhyun terlihat merajuk masih dengan suara yang setengah berbisik. 

  


''Hyung sedang sibuk Kyu, pergilah dengan hyung mu yang lain. Eoh?'' jawaban lembut dari Leeteuk tidak membuat Kyuhyun gentar, dia justru semakin melancarkan aksi merayu nya. 

  


''Tapi... Aku mau dengan mu, hyung...'' Leeteuk menghela nafasnya mendengar rengekan Kyuhyun, magnae mereka selalu mempunyai permintaan yang aneh-aneh.

  


  


''Tidak bisa. Kyu tidak lihat hyung sedang sibuk saat ini.'' Kyuhyun menutup pintu dengan pelan, lalu menghampiri Leeteuk dan duduk di meja kerja sang hyung, jangan lupa meja kerja tersebut di penuhi dengan file-file penting! membuat Leeteuk lagi-lagi menghela nafasnya.

  


  


''Kyu..'' ucap Leeteuk mencoba sabar.

  


  


Kyuhyun menggeleng ''Antar aku dulu. Baru aku turun.''

  


  


''Saat ini hyung sedang sibuk.''

  


Kyuhyun menggembungkan pipinya. 

Lagi-lagi alasan nya karena sibuk!

  


''Teuki hyung jarang sekali menemani ku. Ini sangat penting''

  


  


  


  


''Tidak bisakah hyungdeul yang lain saja yang mengerjakan nya dulu?!''

  


  


Leeteuk memijat pelan mendengar ocehan Kyuhyun yang sepertinya tidak akan berakhir sebelum dia yang mengakhirinya.

  


''Andwae, sekarang turun!''

  


Kyuhyun menggembungkan pipi bulatnya dan sedikit memiringkan bibir kesalah satu sisi wajahnya. dia lalu turun dari meja kerja sang hyung dengan gerakan cepat tidak lupa menginjak kaki Leeteuk membuat Leeteuk berteriak kesakitan.

  


  


''YA KYUHYUNIE!''

  


  


Kyuhyun tidak menghiraukan panggilan Leeteuk dia berjalan dengan cepat dan menutup pintu ruangan hyung nya dengan kasar. Sangat berbeda dengan yang dia lakukan sebelum nya.

  


  


  


''Aigoo anak itu benar-benar..''

  


.

  


  


  


  


.

  


  


  


.

  


  


Kyuhyun masih berjalan dengan kaki yang menghentak keras, dan wajah masam yang sangat kentara. Dia lalu berjalan melalui koridor yang menuju kamar nya, dan sempat menabrak Heechul yang sedang memangku kucing kesayangan nya, membuat Heechul langsung mendelik tajam pada Kyuhyun. 

  


  


  


''Ada apa dengan mu, magnae?!'' Heechul bertanya dengan nada yang cukup tajam pada Kyuhyun.

  


  


Kyuhyun memandang Heechul tajam ''Tidak usah bertanya!''

  


  


Heechul langsung membelalakan matanya, saat mendengar Kyuhyun berbicara tidak sopan padanya.

  


''YA! Neo dasar magnae tidak sopan!''

  


.

  


  


  


.

  


Kyuhyun memasuki kamarnya dan melesakan tubuhnya kedalam kasur empuk nya. Dia sedikit kesal dengan kelakuan Leeteuk, yang seolah mengacuhkan keinginan nya.

  


  


  


''Waeyo Kyuhyunie?'' Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan menemukan Sungmin roommate nya, sedang mengelus kepalanya.

  


  


Kyuhyun lalu memeluk kaki Sungmin yang berada di sisinya. ''Sungmin hyung... Akhir- akhir ini Teuki hyung sibuk sekali.'' Sungmin tersenyum mendengar pengaduan Kyuhyun.

  


''Gwenchana Teuki hyung punya alasan yang kuat melakukan semua itu..'' ucap Sungmin menenangkan dongsaeng kecilnya. 

  


  


.

  


  


.

  


  


  


.

  


  


  


  


Suasana meja makan di rumah keluarga Park yang cukup megah tersebut, terlihat berbeda dari meja makan biasanya. Terlihat cukup ramai dengan tiga belas kursi yang tertata rapi, dan juga namja yang menduduki nya dan saling berhadapan.

  


  


Ryeowook dan juga Sungmin yang di percaya menjadi koki andalan di rumah tersebut, terlihat menata beberapa piring dan juga hidangan yang akan mereka makan pagi ini. 

  


Mereka lalu menduduki kursi mereka masing-masing, dan mulai memakan sarapan mereka dengan cukup hidmat. Meskipun di selingi obrolan-obrolan kecil. 

  


''Teuki hyung setidaknya makanlah dengan benar.'' Ryeowook berujar pada Leeteuk yang terlihat tidak fokus dengan makan nya. Hyung nya tersebut, terus berkutat dengan laptop dan berkas-berkas kerja walaupun di meja makan.

  


  


''Tidak bisa Wookie. Lusa hyung sudah harus mempresentasikan semuanya.'' jawab Leeteuk tanpa memperhatikan semua dongsaengdeul nya.

  


  


Kyuhyun memandang Leeteuk sambil menyipitkan kedua matanya. Dia lalu memakan makanan nya dengan kasar, tanpa mengalihkan perhatian nya dari Leeteuk.

  


  


  


Satu persatu dari tiga belas bersaudara tersebut beranjak dari duduk nya, dan akan berangkat menuju tempat kegiatan nya masing-masing. Sebagian dari mereka pergi bekerja, kuliah dan sekolah.

  


  


Kyuhyun ikut beranjak dari duduk nya dengan kasar. Dia juga sedikit meletakan gelas susunya dengan kasar.

  


  


Heechul memandang heran magnae nya yang terlihat uring-uringan sejak kemarin.

  


  


''Sebenarnya ada apa dengan bocah itu?'' gumam Heechul sambil melihat Kyuhyun yang terlihat berjalan dengan cepat. 

  


''Kibum-ah urus bocah itu. Jangan sampai dia berbuat yang tidak-tidak.'' ujar Heechul pada Kibum, salah satu dongsaeng nya yang satu sekolah dengan Kyuhyun. Kibum berbalik dan menganggukan kepalanya.

  


  


Kibum lalu beranjak dari duduk nya setelah sebelumnya berpamitan dengan Heechul dan juga hyungdeul nya yang lain.

  


.

  


  


  


.

  


Kibum melihat adik nya yang berjalan beberapa meter didepan nya. anak itu, tidak terlihat seperti biasanya. Berisik dan heboh. Kali ini dia melihat Kyuhyun yang terlihat murung. 

  


'Sebenarnya ada apa dengan anak itu?'

  


Kibum lalu menghampiri Kyuhyun dan memegang lengan Kyuhyun.

  


  


''Hari ini kita berangkat bersama-sama..'' Kyuhyun menurut saja saat Kibum membawa nya menuju halte bus terdekat di tempat tersebut.

  


  


Meskipun keluarga mereka cukup berada, tapi terkadang Leeteuk menyuruh dongsaengdeul nya untuk tidak menggunakan kendaraan pribadi.

  


  


Setelah beberapa saat keduanya menunggu, akhirnya bus yang akan membawa mereka menuju Sekolah akhirnya tiba. Kibum menaiki bus tersebut setelah lebih dulu memastikan adik nya masuk.

  


Kibum dan Kyuhyun lalu duduk berdampingan di kursi paling belakang bus tersebut, Kibum memandang Kyuhyun yang terlihat murung.

  


Kyuhyun terlihat memandang kearah kaca jendela di samping nya.

  


''Kau... sedang memiliki masalah?'' tanya Kibum hati-hati, Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya sambil tetap memandang kearah depan.

  


  


''Menurut Kibum hyung, apa aku salah jika meminta perhatian lebih dari hyungdeul..?'' Kibum kembali mengalihkan perhatian nya dari jalanan ramai Seoul, pada adik satu-satunya. 

  


  


''Selama masih di batas wajar, menurut ku boleh saja..''

  


  


  


Kibum dan Kyuhyun menuruni bus yang sudah berhenti di depan sekolah mereka. Mereka lalu berjalan berdampingan sampai Kibum berbelok arah menuju lift di sekolah tersebut, karena kelas nya berada di lantai tiga, berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang berada di lantai dasar.

  


  


''Hati-hati...'' ucap Kibum sambil berlalu, dia memang seperti itu, Kibum memiliki cara yang cukup berbeda saat memberikan perhatian untuk dongsaeng satu-satunya itu.

  


  


  


  


.

  


  


  


  


  


  


.

  


  


  


  


.

  


  


  


  


  


  


KELAS X A

  


Kelas tingkat pertama di sekolah tersebut terlihat cukup berantakan. Semua siswa yang berada di kelas tersebut duduk tidak beraturan, Beberapa anak bahkan terlihat tertidur atau mungkin melakukan sesuatu yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu penting.

  


  


  


Kyuhyun memasuki kelasnya yang cukup berantakan tersebut dengan tenang. Tidak ada senyum atau umpatan khas ala Park Kyuhyun. Membuat semua teman dekat nya, yang di beri nama Kyuline langsung mendekati nya dan memberondongi nya dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

  


  


  


''Kyuhyun-ah... Apa kau salah makan?''

  


  


''Apa kau kalah tanding game dengan Kibum hyung..?''

  


  


  


''Apa mungkin ada yeoja yang menolak mu?'' 

  


Kyuhyun langsung memandang tajam salah satu teman nya, Changmin. Mendengar pernyataan bodoh dari teman nya tersebut.

  


  


''Tidak ada satupun dari kalian yang benar!'' ucap Kyuhyun sambil meletakan tas nya dengan sedikit kasar.

  


  


Mereka menelan ludah nya dengan kasar, melihat tatapan tajam Kyuhyun.

  


''Jadi, ada apa?'' tanya Changmin hati-hati.

  


  


''Menurut kalian semua, apa yang harus ku lakukan jika ingin di perhatikan oleh seseorang?''

  


  


  


''Seseorang? Nuguseyo?'' tanya Minho.

  


''Uri hyungnim, Teuki hyung...'' jawab Kyuhyun dengan lesu.

  


  


  


''Memang nya ada apa dengan Teuki hyung?''

  


  


''Akhir-akhir ini Teuki hyung sangat sibuk, aku sudah melakukan berbagai cara, agar aku bisa mempunyai kesempatan untuk berjalan dengan Teuki hyung,..''

  


  


''Lalu..?''

  


  


''Teuki hyung benar-benar tidak bisa..''

  


  


Semua temannya lalu memasang pose berpikir mereka masing-masing. Sampai Changmin terlihat menjentikan jari nya, membuat kyuline memandang nya heran, Changmin lalu membisikan sesuatu pada Kyuhyun.

  


  


Ekspresi Kyuhyun berubah seiring dengan bisikan Changmin di telinga nya.

  


''YA! Shim Changmin kau benar-benar jenius..'' ucap Kyuhyun antusias. ''Tapi... Apa tidak apa-apa?'' 

  


  


''Tidak apa, jika kau tidak bisa menarik perhatian nya dengan cara yang biasa. Itu mungkin berarti kau harus melakukan cara yang luar biasa.'' ujar Changmin bangga dengan 'ide jenius' nya. 

  


  


.

  


  


  


  


.

  


  


Kyuhyun memasuki kantor tempat kerja Leeteuk dengan takjub. Dia tidak pernah berpikir Leeteuk yang tergolong masih muda, memimpin perusahaan sebesar ini.

  


  


''Chogio..'' Kyuhyun menghampiri seorang wanita yang berada di balik meja resepsionis.

  


  


''Nugu?'' Kyuhyun tersenyum dia lalu memperlihatkan name tag nya pada wanita yang berada di lobi kantor tersebut.

  


  


''Noona, antar aku ke ruangan Jungsoo hyung. Aku ini adik nya.'' 

  


Meskipun agak tidak percaya dengan perkataan Kyuhyun, namun yeoja tersebut akhirnya menuruti kemauan Kyuhyun. Merasa pernah mendengar nama tersebut dalam silsilah keluarga Park.

''Baiklah... Biar saya antar tuan ke ruangan Tn. Park..'' Kyuhyun tersenyum dia lalu mengikuti langkah yeoja tersebut, dengan senyum yang terus merekah di bibirnya.

  


  


''Ini ruangan pribadi Park sajangnim...''

  


  


Kyuhyun memasuki ruangan pribadi Leeteuk dan langsung mengagumi ruangan tersebut, mulutnya tidak berhenti berdecak kagum, melihat kemegahan ruangan tersebut.

  


  


Kyuhyun lalu berbalik pada yeoja yang sudah mengantarnya dan sedikit membungkukan badannya setelah mengucapkan terimakasih.

  


  


Setelah yeoja tersebut berlalu, Kyuhyun langsung mengeluarkan semua peralatan lukis nya, dan memandang keseluruhan ruangan hyung nya. Sebenarnya dia agak ragu, melakukan ini. Tapi demi Teuki hyung, aku akan melakukan nya!

  


  


Kyuhyun lalu mendekati dinding ruangan tersebut yang di dominasi warna putih yang elegan, dan mulai melukis di kanvas dadakan nya.

  


  


.

  


  


.

  


Leeteuk sedang mempresentasikan proyek nya, saat salah satu sekertaris nya menghampiri nya dengan wajah yang cukup panik.

  


  


''Sajangnim.'' Leeteuk mengangkat kedua alisnya dan mengatakan 'ada apa' dengan gerakan bibirnya.

  


  


''Ada yang membuat keributan di ruangan anda.'' ucap sekertaris wanita tersebut saat sudah berada di dekat atasan nya.

  


  


''Mwo?'' 

  


  


''Aku minta maaf, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang harus saya lakukan lebih dulu.'' Leeteuk berlalu dari ruang pertemuan tersebut. Dan mengikuti langkah sekertaris nya menuju ruangan nya.

  


  


Leeteuk membuka ruangan nya dengan kasar dan langsung membelalakan matanya melihat ruangan nya. 

  


Cukup berantakan dan terlihat agak kotor. Dinding ruangan nya yang tadinya berwarna putih kini terlihat berbagai warna-warni yang tidak jelas.

  


  


Leeteuk lalu memandang tersangka, yang membuat ruangan nya menjadi 'indah' di pandang. Leeteuk cukup tahu siapa pelaku nya, terlihat dari postur tubuhnya yang tinggi dan kurus.

  


  


''APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PARK KYUHYUN?!''

  


  


Kyuhyun yang sedang 'menggambar' langsung membalikan tubuhnya, dan menemukan Leeteuk bersama seorang wanita di samping nya. 

  


''Teuki hyung...'' 

  


Kyuhyun menghampiri Leeteuk dengan senyuman lebar, sepertinya dia masih belum menyadari amarah dari hyung malaikat nya tersebut.

  


  


''Bagaimana apa ini bagus? Aku memadukan gaya eropa dalam seniku kali ini. dinding ini terlihat terlalu polos.'' ucap Kyuhyun bangga dengan wajah polos nya.

  


  


  


Leeteuk menghela nafasnya dan sedikit memijat pelan kepalanya, dia lalu menghampiri Kyuhyun dan menarik tangan adik bungsunya. ''Kita harus bicara..'' Kyuhyun tersenyum, sepertinya rencana nya berhasil. Meskipun menggunakan cara yang ekstrim.

  


  


  


  


.

  


  


  


  


  


.

  


  


  


  


  


.

  


Leeteuk membawa Kyuhyun ke atap bangunan tersebut. Dia lalu memandang adik nya dengan heran sekaligus kesal, pasalnya Kyuhyun tidak berhenti tersenyum sejak dia membawa nya kemari.

  


  


''Jelaskan padaku kenapa bisa seperti itu?'' tanya Leeteuk tidak sabar, Kyuhyun sedikit memiringkan kepalanya dan memasang pose berpikir.

  


''Kenapa bisa seperti itu?''

  


  


''Mudah saja, aku datang kemari lalu menanyakan dimana ruangan Teuki hyung, dan mengatakan pada mereka semua kalau aku adalah dongsaeng mu.'' Kyuhyun menjelaskan semuanya sambil sesekali menggerakan kepala dan tangan nya. 

  


Leeteuk kembali menghela nafasnya dan memandang dongsaeng nya tegas.

  


''Maksud ku keributan yang kau buat!''

  


Kyuhyun membulatkan kedua bola matanya sampai terlihat membesar. Dia agak bingung dengan perkataan Leeteuk.

  


''Keributan? Aku merasa tidak melakukan keributan atau kerusuhan apapun disini.'' ujar Kyuhyun sambil menggelengkan kepalanya masih dengan wajah polos nya.

  


  


''Kau membuat hyung tidak bisa konsentrasi dengan pekerjaan hyung, Kyuhyun-ah..!'' Leeteuk menaikan nada bicaranya agar Kyuhyun mengerti kalau saat ini dia sedang marah.

  


  


Kyuhyun merubah ekspresi wajah nya menjadi muram, saat menyadari Leeteuk benar-benar marah. Kenapa harus marah? bukankah niatnya bagus. Dia hanya ingin memiliki waktu berdua dengan hyung tertua nya.

  


  


''Teuki hyung... Benar-benar marah?''

  


  


''Tentu saja!''

  


''Padahal aku hanya ingin meminta waktu mu sebentar, untuk mengantar ku membeli sesuatu..'' ucap Kyuhyun lesu sambil menekuk wajahnya.

  


  


''Jadi hanya karena itu? Bukankah kau bisa melakukan nya dengan hyungdeul yang lain?''

  


''Apa Teuki hyung tidak mengerti? Aku hanya ingin dengan mu! Makanya aku berbuat seperti itu!''

  


  


''Tapi... Tidak dengan cara seperti itu Park Kyuhyun! Mereka, mereka yang disana itu adalah klien penting. Hyung tidak punya waktu untuk sekedar bermain-main!''

  


  


''Kau tahu, tadi itu kau sangat mengganggu Kyuhyunie!'' Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya mendengar penuturan yang menurutnya cukup menyakitkan dari Teuki hyung. 

  


  


''Teuki hyung...''

  


  


''Pulanglah... Dan jangan harap bisa bertemu dengan hyung selama tiga hari ini, sebelum kau menyadari kesalahan mu!'' ujar Leeteuk sambil membalikan badan nya dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun di atap tersebut.

  


  


  


  


Kyuhyun memandang Leeteuk yang sudah menghilang di balik pintu atap tersebut, apa salahnya? dia hanya ingin mempunyai waktu yang intens dengan hyung pertama nya.

  


  


  


''Leeteuk hyung... Kau jahat!'' ucap Kyuhyun sambil menghapus airmata nya, dengan tangan yang masih dikotori cat.

  


.

  


  


  


  


.

  


Kyuhyun terus menundukan kepalanya saat perjalanan nya pulang, tiga hari tidak bertemu dengan Leeteuk. Membayangkan nya saja sudah membuat Kyuhyun frustasi.

  


''Teuki hyung...''

  


  


Kyuhyun lalu berhenti di halte bus terdekat dari perusahaan hyung nya tersebut. Dia tidak begitu memperhatikan arah dan tujuan halte bus tersebut, dan memasuki bus juga tanpa memperhatikan tujuan bus tersebut.

  


  


Kyuhyun bahkan memejamkan kedua matanya sesaat setelah bus tersebut melaju, entah kemana.

  


  


  


  


.

  


  


.

  


  


  


.

  


  


Leeteuk memasuki rumahnya, dia lalu melepaskan sepatu yang dia pakai dan menggantikan nya dengan sandal rumah.

  


  


Dia sedikit merenggangkan ikatan simpul dasi di lehernya, dan menghela nafasnya. Permasalahan di kantor tadi benar-benar cukup menguras pikiran nya. 

  


Namun Leeteuk mengernyitkan dahinya melihat semua dongsaeng nya berkumpul di ruang keluarga kecuali Kyuhyun. Kemana anak itu?

  


  


''Apa kau sudah menghubungi semua orang yang dia kenal, Donghae-ah...?'' Heechul terlihat bertanya pada Donghae dengan wajah cemasnya.

  


Donghae adiknya terlihat memainkan ponsel nya dengan gelisah dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

  


''Kita tidak bisa hanya menunggu. Kita harus segera menemukan Kyuhyunie..''

  


  


Leeteuk kembali terheran saat melihat wajah-wajah cemas dongsaengdeul.

  


''Ada apa ini?''

  


  


''Teuki hyung... Apa kau melihat Kyuhyunie?''

  


Leeteuk menganggukan kepalanya saat menjawab pertanyaan Kangin, salahsatu dongsaeng nya. ''Aku menyuruh nya pulang setelah dia membuat keributan di kantor tadi.''

  


  


''Keributan?'' Leeteuk kembali mengangguk, dia lalu mendudukan dirinya di salah satu kursi yang masih kosong.

  


  


  


''Lalu, kau memarahinya Park Jungsoo?'' Leeteuk langsung memandang Heechul tajam saat adik pertama nya tersebut berkata tidak sopan padanya.

  


  


''Sepertinya kita sudah tahu, kenapa akhir-akhir ini Kyuhyunie murung..'' lanjut Heechul tanpa menghilangkan tatapan 'membunuh nya' pada kakak satu-satunya.

  


  


''Park Jungsoo... Uri magnae menghilang!''

  


Leeteuk langsung membelalakan matanya mendengar pernyataan Heechul.

  


''MWO?''

  


  


.

  


  


  


.

  


  


.

  


  


Kyuhyun perlahan membuka kedua kelopak matanya, dan merenggangkan seluruh tubuhnya, saat seseorang membangunkannya dengan cara menepuk-nepuk bahunya, dia tidak tahu sudah berapa lama dia tertidur.

  


  


Wajah seorang ahjussi menjadi pemandangan pertamanya saat dia membuka mata.

  


  


''Haksaeng... Sebenarnya kau akan kemana?'' Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya bingung dengan perkataan ahjussi di depan nya ini, dia lalu memandang heran bus yang sudah berhenti tersebut. Tidak ada siapapun selain dirinya dan juga sopir ahjussi. 

  


  


''Ahjussi... aku ini berasal dari Seoul..'' jawab Kyuhyun tidak sinkron dengan pertanyaan. 

  


Ahjussi tersebut lalu memandang Kyuhyun heran. Kyuhyun masih memakai seragam sekolah nya, dan juga kedua tangan nya yang kotor. Karena cat.

  


  


''Mwo? Seoul? Kau berada di Busan saat ini..''

  


  


''MWORAGO?!''

  


  


  


  


TBC

  


  


  


BROTHERSHIP series 

  


mungkin setiap dua CHAPTER bakalan gantian hyung nya Kyuhyun, dari yang pertama sampai yg terakhir Kibum.

  


Konflik nya juga mungkin gk akan terlalu berat.

  


Review pleeaaasee...

  


  


Moga suka.. 


	2. Chapter 2

Title : SUPER JUNIOR BROTHERSHIP SERIES CHAPTER 2

Genre : Brothership, Friendship and Family 

  


Rate : T

  


Cast : Cho Kyuhyun ( 15 thn ) Park Jungsoo ( 29 thn )

  


Kim Heechul & Hankyung ( 28 thn) 

  


Yesung & Kangin ( 26thn )

Shindong ( 25 thn ) Sungmin ( 2 4 thn )

  


Eunhyuk & Donghae ( 22 thn )

  


Siwon ( 20 thn ) Ryeowook (18 thn ) Kibum ( 17 thn )

Summary : 

  


  


  


  


Warning : Typos, Gaje, OOC, if read dont bash and review after read.

  


  


Disclaimer : All them belong to them selves and God, iam just a fan who use their name for my story.

  


  


Story by asmawi97

.

  


  


  


SJ brothership series Chapter 2

  


  


Merpati Putih

  


Special

  


Leeteuk & Kyuhyun

  


.

  


.

  


  


Leeteuk menundukan kepalanya di depan semua dongsaeng nya, perlahan pertahanan nya luntur dan terdengar isak tangis darinya dan juga bahunya yang terlihat bergetar.

  


Sungmin mencoba menenangkan Leeteuk yang menangis, sesaat setelah semua dongsaengdeul menjelaskan Kyuhyun yang belum juga pulang selarut ini.

  


  


Leeteuk masih menangis, mungkin menangis memang bukan solusi yang tepat saat ini. Tapi Leeteuk hanya ingin menumpahkan rasa bersalah dan juga cemasnya terhadap adik bungsunya.

  


  


'bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu diluar sana pada Kyuhyunie, dia masih kecil dan juga polos?' 

  


''Teuki hyung...'' 

  


  


''Eomma... Dan juga appa mempercayakan Kyuhyunie pada hyung, tapi hyung justru memarahi nya. Hyung benar-benar tidak berguna..''

  


  


  


  


''Kyuhyunie, dia tanggung jawab kita semua. Jadi hyung tidak perlu merasa terbebani sendirian sekarang..'' ujar Sungmin sambil terus mengusap pundak hyung nya.

  


  


Heechul menghela nafasnya melihat hyung satu-satunya tersebut masih menangis, jujur dia masih kesal dengan perlakuan Leeteuk. 

  


''Sebaiknya kita mencoba mencari Kyuhyunie sekarang dan berpencar...'' ujar Yesung mencoba menengahi mereka semua.

  


  


  


Leeteuk mengangguk dia lalu beranjak dari duduknya, Heechul menahan tangan Leeteuk yang akan mengambil kunci mobilnya, membuat Leeteuk memandang nya heran. Heechul lalu mengambil kunci mobil yang berada di tangan Leeteuk.

  


  


''Tidak baik mengemudi saat keadaan mu sedang seperti ini... Sebaiknya kita mencarinya berdua.'' putus Heechul membuat Leeteuk tersenyum. Heechul, meskipun dia marah tapi dia masih peduli padanya, adik pertamanya ini seolah memiliki dua kepribadian.

  


''Gomawoyo Chulie-ah...'' Leeteuk tersenyum. 

  


  


Mereka semua lalu beranjak dari duduk mereka masing-masing, untuk mencoba mencari keberadaan magnae mereka.

  


  


''Kibum-ah, Ryeowookie kalian berdua tetap di rumah, siapa tahu Kyuhyunie akan pulang..'' titah Yesung, terkadang Yesung memang seperti seorang leader jika Leeteuk sedang dalam keadaan down seperti sekarang, Kibum dan Ryeowook menganggukan kepala mereka. 

.

  


  


  


  


.

  


  


  


  


.

  


  


  


  


Kyuhyun berjalan dengan lesu di tengah-tengah keramaian kota Busan. Entahlah dia hanya berjalan menurut insting nya, Kyuhyun lalu memasuki sebuah gang yang terlihat cukup sepi.

  


  


Kyuhyun lalu mengernyitkan dahinya saat melihat beberapa pasang sepatu menghadang nya. Dia lalu mengangkat kepalanya dan menemukan beberapa anak yang seperti nya seumuran Kibum, terlihat dari mereka yang masih memakai seragam, meskipun tidak terlihat rapi.

  


''Ya nuguya!'' tanya haksaeng tersebut bertanya dengan logat Busan yang sangat kental, logat Busan terdengar seperti seseorang yang sedang marah, menurut Kyuhyun.

  


  


Mereka lalu mendekati Kyuhyun dan melihat penampilan Kyuhyun dari atas sampai bawah. Meskipun seragam Kyuhyun agak kotor, tapi mereka bisa melihat kalau Kyuhyun seperti nya dari kalangan berada melihat dari tas dan juga seragam yang di pakainya.

  


  


''Bos, sepertinya dia orang kaya..'' ujar salahsatu dari mereka dengan bibir yang menyeringai.

  


Orang yang di panggil bos lalu mendekati Kyuhyun dan memegang kerah baju Kyuhyun. 

  


  


Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya dan menahan nafasnya, saat aroma alkohol tercium dari mulut haksaeng yang sedang memegangi kerah bajunya tersebut.

  


  


Kyuhyun lalu membuka matanya dan memandang tajam haksaeng tersebut, ''Kau... Kau Ini masih seorang pelajar, tapi kau sudah minum alkohol?!'' ucap Kyuhyun dengan matanya yang tegas.

  


  


haksaeng yang tadi di panggil bos tersebut menyeringai. Saat mendengar cara Kyuhyun berbicara, tidak seperti mereka, tanpa logat. 

  


  


  


''Sepertinya kau bukan orang Busan...'' Kyuhyun langsung menggerakan kedua bola matanya gelisah, bagaimana kalau mereka tahu kalau Kyuhyun tersesat di tempat ini.

  


''Ambil tas nya!'' Kyuhyun langsung membelalakan matanya saat mendengar perintah dari ketua geng tersebut. 

  


  


''Andwaeee...'' teriak Kyuhyun sambil mencoba melindungi tas nya, didalam tasnya memang tidak ada apa-apa, tapi terdapat kartu pelajar sebagai identitas nya. Dan juga tas tersebut adalah pemberian dari Teuki hyung, Sayang sekali kalau harus hilang. 

  


  


Kyuhyun masih mempertahankan tasnya dengan cara memeluk nya, membuat ketua dari haksaeng urak-urakan tersebut geram.

  


Dia lalu memandang ke tiga teman nya, mereka sama lelah nya, mereka pikir mereka akan mendapat kan sesuatu yang berharga dari tas tersebut, melihat cara Kyuhyun melindungi tas tersebut mati-matian.

  


  


  


''Ya! Pegangi bocah Seoul ini!'' mereka semua lalu memegangi Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun masih terus mencoba melawan dengan cara menggerakan tangan nya kesana kemari denga liar.

  


''Aish! Neo jinja..''

  


  


PLAAK! 

  


  


Kyuhyun langsung merasakan pusing di kepalanya saat tangan tersebut menamparnya cukup keras, sampai membuat kepalanya berpaling kearah kanan karena tamparan tersebut.

  


  


  


''Kau yang memaksa ku melakukan ini!'' ucap ketua haksaeng tersebut, lalu mengambil tas Kyuhyun dengan sedikit paksaan, karena Kyuhyun belum juga menyerah.

  


  


.

  


  


  


.

  


  


Kyuhyun memandang ujung sepatunya dengan wajah lesu. Pasalnya saat ini sudah malam, dan dia belum tahu bagaimana caranya dia pulang ke Seoul. Dia tidak punya uang dan juga tidak membawa ponsel nya. 

  


  


  


  


''Eotteoke hajyo.. Kyuhyun pabbo...''

  


  


  


.

  


  


  


  


.

  


  


Leeteuk dan Heechul masih terdiam satu sama lain, Heechul masih fokus dengan kemudinya sementara Leeteuk terus memikirkan di mana keberadaan magnae nya.

  


  


''Teuki hyung... Apa ada kemungkinan Kyuhyunie tersesat?'' Leeteuk mengalihkan perhatian nya dari jalanan Seuol pada Heechul.

  


  


''Tersesat..'' 

  


  


Heechul mengangguk, mungkin saja karena Kyuhyun sedang kalut anak itu jadi tidak tahu jalan pulang.

  


  


Mereka berdua lalu kembali terdiam sampai suara teriakan Leeteuk menggema di mobil tersebut.

  


''HEECHUL-AH...'' Heechul langsung menginjak rem, saat Leeteuk meneriakan namanya, dia berpikir mungkin Leeteuk melihat sesuatu.

  


  


''Kyuhyunie, apa mungkin dia tersesat sampai Busan?'' ujar Leeteuk sambil terus mencoba memikirkan kemungkinan hal tersebut.

  


Heechul membulatkan kedua bola matanya mendengar pernyataan Leeteuk. ''Mwo? Busan?'' tanya Heechul dengan wajah heran nya. 

  


  


  


Leeteuk menganggukan kepalanya, ''Didekat kantor ku, ada sebuah halte bus menuju Busan. Hyung yakin Kyuhyunie salah menaiki bus Heechul-ah...''

  


.

  


  


  


  


.

  


  


  


Di tepi jalanan Busan, Kyuhyun masih terus memandangi ujung sepatunya, sedikit menyesal kenapa dia harus tertidur sangat pulas dan berada di bus yang salah.

  


  


  


  


''Park \- Kyu - Hyun...'' Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya yang sedang menunduk saat seseorang mengeja namanya, dan menemukan seorang anak yang kemungkinan berusia sekitar sepuluh tahun memandang nya.

  


Kyuhyun memandang anak tersebut dengan wajah masam, Kyuhyun mulai menyimpulkan sesuatu, mungkin tempat ini di penuhi dengan orang-orang seperti tadi. Kurang ajar dan tidak berperasaan.

  


  


''Mwoya?'' tanya Kyuhyun ketus.

  


Anak tersebut lalu duduk di samping Kyuhyun dan melihat keadaan Kyuhyun terlihat agak kotor, apalagi ada luka di wajah mulus Kyuhyun.

  


  


''Hyung korban perampokan?'' tanya anak tersebut, Kyuhyun tidak menanggapi nya dan mengacuhkan anak aneh tersebut. Anak tersebut lalu berlalu dari tempat Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun memandang heran anak tersebut, namun kemudian Kyuhyun menggedikan bahunya tidak peduli. 

  


  


  


  


''Ige...'' Kyuhyun kembali mengangkat kepalanya dan menemukan anak tadi mengangsurkan satu cup mie ramen yang terlihat masih panas, terlihat dari uapnya yang masih mengepul. 

  


  


  


''Aku membelinya dari sana, sepertinya hyung sangat membutuhkan nya..'' meskipun agak ragu, namun akhirnya Kyuhyun menerima mie tersebut, dan mulai memakan nya saat anak tersebut mengisyaratkan untuk memakan nya, dia memang sangat lapar saat ini.

  


  


''Kim Jung Soo...'' Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran, saat anak tersebut menyebutkan nama salahsatu kakak nya, hanya saja berbeda marga. 

  


  


''Mwo..?''

  


  


''Namaku Kim Jungsoo, karena hyung tidak bertanya jadi aku memperkenalkan diriku..'' Kyuhyun tersenyum malu, sedikit menyesal karena sudah berpikiran buruk tentang anak di depan nya ini dan juga Busan. Tidak semua orang itu jahat.

  


  


''Hyung sepertinya bukan berasal dari sini,.'' ujar anak tersebut setelah melihat Kyuhyun menghabiskan mie yang dia beli. Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya mendengar pernyataan anak tersebut.

  


  


''Aku tersesat dari Seoul karena menaiki bus yang salah...'' Jungsoo membulatkan kedua matanya dan memandang Kyuhyun dengan takjub, dia lalu tertawa sampai membungkukan badan nya, namja yang lebih dewasa dari dia ini terlihat sangat polos. 

  


Kyuhyun menggembungkan pipinya secara tidak sadar, saat melihat Jungsoo mentertawakan nya. Memang nya apa yang lucu dari tersesat?

  


  


''YA! Kim Jungsoo.. Kenapa kau mentertawakan ku!'' Jungsoo mencoba menetralkan nafasnya dan menahan tawanya.

  


  


  


''Lalu...''

  


Kyuhyun mengerucutkan mulutnya lalu memandang heran pada Jungsoo. Dia lalu membelalakan matanya teringat sesuatu.

  


''Lalu.. Kenapa bocah seusia mu masih berkeliaran di luar?!'' tanya Kyuhyun dengan tatapan intimidasi pada Jungsoo.

  


  


''Aku... aku kabur dari rumah.'' jawaban Jungsoo membuat Kyuhyun langsung membulatkan matanya.

  


''MWO?''

  


Jungsoo mengangguk dan menundukan kepalanya, dia lalu menghela nafasnya. 

  


  


''Aku ingin mencoba mencuri perhatian eomma dan juga appa..'' Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya. Dia lalu menepuk-nepuk bahu Jungsoo.

  


  


''Sepertinya kita berdua sama...'' ujar Kyuhyun.

  


  


''Sebelum kemari, aku membuat keributan di kantor hyungnim ku untuk mendapatkan perhatian darinya. Tapi, bukannya mendapat perhatian, aku justru mendapat amukan.'' jelas Kyuhyun sambil terus menepuk-nepuk punggung Jungsoo.

  


  


  


''Hyung... Putra bungsu?'' Kyuhyun memandang Jungsoo heran.

  


  


''Kau... tahu?''

  


Jungsoo menganggukan kepalanya. ''Setiap hari, eomma dan appa selalu menyuruh ku untuk menjaga adik bungsu ku, membuat ku kesal. Dongsaeng ku, selalu mencoba mencuri perhatian ku dengan berbagai cara.''

  


  


''Bahkan terkadang, dengan cara yang membuat ku kesal. Padahal Aku juga ingin di perhatikan seperti dongsaeng ku.'' jelas Jungsoo, Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya. Apa mungkin Teuki hyung juga kesal, dengan cara ku meminta perhatian darinya?

  


Mereka berdua lalu mulai menceritakan tentang keluarga mereka masing-masing, di depan 

  


.

  


  


  


  


.

  


  


  


Heechul menghentikan kemudinya saat dia sudah sampai di Busan. Leeteuk terlihat melepaskan sabuk pengaman nya, dan keluar dengan cepat dari mobil tersebut.

  


  


''Sekarang kita berpencar, hubungi hyung jika kau menemukan Kyuhyunie..'' Heechul menganggukan kepalanya mendengar titah dari Leeteuk.

  


  


Mereka lalu mulai berjalan berbeda arah dan mencoba mencari keberadaan Kyuhyun. Leeteuk terus berjalan dan memfokuskan penglihatannya pada semua penjuru arah jalanan tersebut.

  


  


''Kyuhyunie, sebenarnya kau di mana dongsaeng..?''

  


  


.

  


  


  


.

  


  


Setelah beberapa saat Kyuhyun dan Jungsoo mentertawakan diri mereka masing-masing, mereka lalu terdiam dengan pikiran mereka.

  


  


''Pasti sangat menyenangkan memiliki hyungdeul sebanyak dirimu hyung...'' Kyuhyun memandang Jungsoo dia tersenyum, lalu mengacak rambut anak di depan nya ini.

  


  


''Kau benar, memiliki hyungdeul sebanyak itu sangat menyenangkan, meskipun kami memiliki sifat dan juga watak yang berbeda-beda. Tapi terkadang kami juga memiliki persamaan sebagai seorang saudara.''

  


Kyuhyun tersenyum membayangkan semua hyungdeul nya, dia jadi merindukan hyungdeul nya yang sangat unik dan ajaib menurutnya.

  


  


Kyuhyun lalu memandang Jungsoo dan mengernyitkan dahinya heran, melihat Jungsoo yang terlihat melipat kertas sampai menjadi bentuk burung.

  


  


''Ige mwoya..?'' tanya Kyuhyun.

  


  


''Ini namanya burung origami..'' Kyuhyun memandang bentuk burung dari kertas putih tersebut, dia lalu mengambil kertas tersebut. 

  


  


''Jungsoo-ah... Bolehkah hyung memiliki nya?'' Jungsoo menganggukan kepalanya.

  


''Boleh. Lagipula aku tidak membutuhkan nya.'' ujar Jungsoo membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum cerah, sambil mengacungkan kedua tangan nya . Jungsoo kembali tertegun melihat tingkah imut Kyuhyun.

  


  


  


  


''Kim Jungsoo!'' Kyuhyun dan Jungsoo langsung mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

  


  


''Eomma... Appa..'' dua orang dewasa yang Jungsoo sebut eomma dan appa, terlihat menghampiri Jungsoo dengan cepat, lalu memeluk nya. Sang eomma benar-benar terlihat sangat khawatir, dan juga appa nya yang tidak berhenti meminta maaf pada Jungsoo.

  


Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat momen mengharukan didepan nya tersebut.

  


''Kita pulang eoh?'' Jungsoo menganggukan kepalanya saat mendengar rayuan eomma dan juga appa nya. Dia lalu membalikan tubuhnya dan memandang Kyuhyun, lalu mengangsurkan uang yang dimiliki nya pada Kyuhyun.

  


  


''Ini, hyung pasti membutuhkannya..'' tanpa menunggu jawaban Kyuhyun, Jungsoo memberikan uang tersebut pada Kyuhyun.

  


  


''Jadilah dongsaeng yang baik Kyuhyunie...'' ucap Jungsoo dengan senyum jahil nya.

  


  


  


.

  


  


.

  


Leeteuk masih berjalan kesana kemari, di jalanan Busan tersebut. Leeteuk mulai frustasi, bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu yang buruk terhadap dongsaeng nya.

  


DRRRT

  


  


Leeteuk mengambil ponsel nya yang bergetar, dan langsung menerima panggilan tersebut, saat melihat nama yang tertera di ponsel nya.

  


''Eoh.. Yeobeoseo Heechul-ah.''

  


  


  


''Kau... Juga belum menemukan nya? Eoh arraseo.'' Leeteuk lalu mengembalikan ponsel nya setelah panggilan tersebut berakhir.

  


Dia lalu mengernyitkan dahinya, melihat beberapa orang berkerumun di tengah jalanan, sepertinya ada kecelakaan.

  


Karena rasa penasaran, Leeteuk lalu menyusuri jalanan tersebut dan mencoba melihat kecelakaan tersebut. 

  


  


''Ini tas dari siswa ini. Disini tertulis Pak Kyuhyun.''

  


DEG 

  


Jantung Leeteuk seolah berpacu dengan cepat saat mendengar nama dongsaeng nya, dia lalu menghampiri polisi lalu lintas yang sedang memegang tas korban.

  


  


''Boleh saya melihat tasnya?'' ucap Leeteuk pada polisi tersebut.

  


  


''Ommo, ini tas dan juga kartu pelajar milik dongsaeng ku..'' tangan Leeteuk langsung bergetar, saat melihat tas dan juga kartu pelajar milik adiknya, yang dia pegang.

  


  


Leeteuk lalu menghampiri korban tabrakan tersebut dan akan memegang wajah nya, saat suara nyaring yang sudah sangat di hafalnya memanggil nya.

  


''TEUKI HYUNG...'' Leeteuk mengangkat kepalanya dan menemukan Kyuhyun sedang tersenyum lebar padanya, di seberang jalanan. Dia langsung membelalakan matanya, dan memandang heran korban tabrakan di depan nya. Ternyata bukan Kyuhyun.

  


  


Leeteuk lalu menghampiri Kyuhyun dengan setengah berlari, dia langsung memeluk Kyuhyun erat saat sudah berada di dekat dongsaeng nya. Begitupun Kyuhyun.

  


Leeteuk lalu melepaskan pelukan nya dan mencoba memandang keadaan Kyuhyun. Dia langsung membelalakan matanya, saat melihat sudut bibir Kyuhyun terlihat berdarah. 

  


''Ommo bibir mu berdarah Kyuhyunie..'' Leeteuk lalu sedikit mengelus luka Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun mengernyit, karena rasa sakitnya.

  


  


  


''Gwenchana..''

  


  


.

  


  


  


  


.

  


  


Leeteuk dan Kyuhyun terduduk di kursi yang berada di taman kota Busan, tangan lembut Leeteuk dengan telaten membersihkan luka Kyuhyun.

  


  


Leeteuk semakin cemas saja, saat melihat luka Kyuhyun terlihat semakin jelas di wajah putih adik nya tersebut.

  


  


Kyuhyun memegang tangan Leeteuk yang terlihat bergetar dan mengelus nya, lagi-lagi Teuki hyung menangisinya.

  


  


''Mianhaeyo Kyuhyunie...'' ucap Leeteuk sambil terisak. Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya Leeteuk menghentikan tangis nya dan memandang Kyuhyun heran saat adiknya tersebut tersenyum begitu cerah.

  


  


  


''Teuki hyung... Aku punya sesuatu untuk mu.'' Kyuhyun tersenyum dia lalu menunjukan kertas origami berbentuk burung pada Leeteuk.

  


  


Leeteuk memandang heran hadiah yang diberikan Kyuhyun, lagipula kenapa adiknya ini memberi hadiah? 

  


  


  


''Ige mwoya?'' tanya Leeteuk heran.

  


  


  


''Itu merpati putih. Menurut ku Leeteuk hyung seperti merpati putih. Lembut dan penuh perhatian. Aku harap Teuki hyung menyukai hadiah ulang tahun dariku...'' Leeteuk kembali mengernyitkan dahinya heran. Ulang tahun?

  


  


  


''Teuki hyung, hyung harus tahu kenapa sejak kemarin aku bersikukuh ingin berjalan dengan mu. Karena aku ingin membelikan sesuatu untuk ulang tahun mu. Tapi...''

  


  


Leeteuk langsung memeluk adiknya, membuat Kyuhyun langsung menghentikan perkataan nya. Dia lalu menangis mendengar semua kata-kata manis dari dongsaeng nya, sedikit menyesal karena tadi siang dia sudah membuat Kyuhyun menangis.

  


  


  


''Jeongmal Gomawoyo, Kyuhyunie. Gomawoyo.. Mianhae...''

  


  


Kyuhyun tersenyum sepertinya Teuki hyung menyukai hadiah sederhana nya, dia lalu menepuk-nepuk punggung hyung nya, untuk beberapa saat mereka berpelukan, sampai sebuah suara yang cukup melengking menginterupsi kegiatan mereka. 

  


  


''Aish! Kalian berdua benar-benar melupakan ku!'' 

  


Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya lucu saat melihat Heechul.

  


''HEECHUL HYUNG...''

.

  


  


.

  


  


Heechul memandang Kyuhyun yang terlihat terlelap di pangkuan Leeteuk, di kursi belakang mobil tersebut. Adiknya pasti sangat lelah saat ini. 

  


  


''Aku bahkan tidak mengingat hari ulang tahun mu, hyung...'' Leeteuk tersenyum mendengar pernyataan Heechul, dia lalu mengelus rambut Kyuhyun.

  


  


''Kau benar Chulie-ah, aku sendiri bahkan lupa dengan ulang tahun ku..''

  


''Dia memang istimewa..'' ucap Heechul sambil tersenyum melalui kaca spion mobilnya.

  


  


Setelah sekitar dua jam perjalanan akhirnya mereka semua sampai di Rumah keluarga Park. Leeteuk lagi-lagi tersenyum melihat wajah polos adiknya yang sedang tertidur, dia lalu menutup mulut Kyuhyun yang terlihat terbuka.

  


  


''Biar aku saja yang menggendong nya..'' ujar Heechul saat melihat Leeteuk terlihat lelah. Leeteuk menggelengkan kepalanya.

  


  


''Aniyo, hyung yang akan membawanya..'' jawab Leeteuk sambil menggendong Kyuhyun di punggung nya.

  


  


Mereka lalu memasuki rumah tersebut dan di sambut wajah-wajah cemas dongsaengdeul, saat melihat Kyuhyun di gendong oleh Leeteuk dan sudut bibirnya terlihat lebam. 

  


  


''Teuki hyung... Apa yang terjadi?'' Sungmin adalah orang pertama bertanya saat melihat dongsaeng nya terluka.

  


  


''Gwenchana Sungmin-ah...'' Leeteuk lalu memandang semua dongsaengdeul yang masih memandang cemas pada Kyuhyun.

  


  


''Sekarang kalian semua istirahat. Kyuhyunie hanya tertidur, jadi kalian tidak perlu cemas.'' seolah mantra sihir mereka semua langsung membubarkan diri, setelah mendengar perintah dari Leeteuk.

  


  


Leeteuk lalu membawa Kyuhyun menuju kamarnya dan juga Sungmin. Dia lalu menidurkan Kyuhyun dengan hati-hati di ranjang nya. 

  


  


''Sungmin-ah, bolehkah malam ini hyung tidur dengan Kyuhyunie?'' Sungmin yang sedang menyiapkan piama untuk Kyuhyun langsung memandang Leeteuk. Dia lalu tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya, seperti nya Teuki hyung memang membutuhkan waktu berdua dengan Kyuhyun.

  


''Ne, arraseo..'' ucap Sungmin setelah mengecup kening Kyuhyun.

  


  


  


Setelah kepergian Sungmin, Leeteuk kembali memandang wajah polos adiknya. Dia lalu menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun erat, kembali mengingat ulah Kyuhyun karena meminta perhatian darinya. 

  


  


Dia juga mengingat saat dia memarahi Kyuhyun karena ulahnya, tanpa sadar Leeteuk kembali menangis, dongsaeng nya berbuat hal-hal ekstrim hanya agar mendapat perhatian darinya.

  


  


Dia lalu memaksakan bibirnya untuk tersenyum. ''Kyuhyunie saranghae...'' ujar Leeteuk sambil mengecup kening Kyuhyun. 

  


  


.

  


  


.

  


  


Kyuhyun terbangun dari tidurnya saat seseorang menggelitik hidung nya. Dia lalu setengah membuka matanya dan menemukan 'merpati putih' nya sedang tersenyum lebar padanya.

  


  


  


  


Kyuhyun mengerucutkan mulutnya dan menaikan selimutnya sampai menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

  


  


''Kyuhyunie...'' bisik Leeteuk, dia mencoba meniru cara Kyuhyun membujuknya kemarin. 

  


''Bagaimana kalau hari ini kita jalan-jalan...?'' Kyuhyun langsung menegakan tubuhnya dan mencoba membuka lebar kedua matanya lucu, saat mendengar kata jalan-jalan.

  


  


''Jinja?!'' tanya Kyuhyun dengan mata bulatnya, Leeteuk langsung menganggukan kepalanya membuat Kyuhyun bersorak gembira dan mengacungkan kedua tangan nya. 

  


  


.

  


  


  


  


.

  


  


  


Kyuhyun berjalan dengan santai di koridor sekolah saat menuju ke kelas nya, dia tidak berhenti mengulum senyum nya, mengingat jalan-jalan nya kemarin dengan Teuki hyung. Teuki hyung rela membeli apapun yang diinginkan nya, sesuatu yang sangat jarang terjadi. Hehe.

  


  


Dia lalu menghentikan langkah nya saat mendengar teriakan seorang yeoja. Dan mencoba mencari sumber suara tersebut, ternyata suara tersebut berasal dari koridor sekolah yang cukup sepi.

  


  


''AKH..''

  


Kyuhyun langsung membelalakan matanya, saat melihat seorang yeoja yang sedang di tampar oleh sunbae nya, yang dia ketahui bernama Taeyang. Salahsatu anggota BIGBANG. Grup yang cukup terkenal di Sekolah ini.

  


  


''YA! Sunbae-nim, apa yang kau lakukan?!'' ujar Kyuhyun sambil menghampiri mereka semua.

  


  


Taeyang terlihat melepaskan cengkeramannya pada rambut yeoja yang dia tampar dan menghampiri Kyuhyun.

  


  


''Memang nya apa hak mu melarang ku, bocah? Aku, berhak melakukan itu pada nya.'' Kyuhyun mengepalkan kedua tangan nya erat, mendengar pernyataan Taeyang dengan wajah tanpa dosanya. 

  


  


''Tapi... Tidak seperti itu cara kau memperlakukan seorang wanita. Ibu mu juga seorang wanita!'' ucap Kyuhyun emosi dia semakin mengepalkan tangannya erat, dan langsung memukulkan nya pada wajah Taeyang. Benar-benar di luar dugaan.

  


  


Taeyang memandang Kyuhyun tajam, dia lalu memegang sudut bibir nya yang di pukul Kyuhyun, sekarang dia merasa sudah di remehkan oleh seorang anak kecil.

  


  


  


  


  


''YA! Kalian semua... habisi bocah tengik ini!'' perintah Taeyang pada seluruh teman nya.

  


  


  


  


.

  


  


  


  


.

  


Heechul sedang bersantai di rumah sembari melihat cd dari Girl band favorit nya, Wonder Girls. Sesekali dia mengikuti lirik-lirik dari lagu tersebut.

  


  


RING RING ~

  


Heechul mendengus saat suara telpon rumah menginterupsi kegiatannya. Dia lalu beranjak dari duduk nya, dan mengangkat telpon tersebut dengan malas.

  


''Yeobeoseo...''

  


  


''MWO?''

  


''Park Kyuhyun membuat masalah di Sekolah?!'' Heechul langsung meletakan telpon tersebut dengan kasar.

  


  


  


'Ya! Park Kyuhyun apa lagi yang sudah kau perbuat sekarang!'

  


  


  


  


TBC

  


  


apa yang Kyuhyun perbuat di sekolah nya?

  


Review pleeaaasee

  


buat yang mau review kasih kesan dan pesan kalian tentang ff ni ya, jgn cuma lanjut atau next... Hehehe

  


makasih karena udah suka.. :)

  


  


  



	3. Chapter 3

_Title : SUPER JUNIOR BROTHERSHIP SERIES CHAPTER 3_

 _Genre : Brothership, Friendship and Family_

 _Rate : T_

 _Cast : Cho Kyuhyun ( 15 thn ) Park Jungsoo ( 29 thn )_

 _Kim Heechul & Hankyung ( 28 thn) _

_Yesung & Kangin ( 26thn )_

 _Shindong ( 25 thn ) Sungmin ( 2 4 thn )_

 _Eunhyuk & Donghae ( 22 thn )_

 _Siwon ( 20 thn ) Ryeowook (18 thn ) Kibum ( 17 thn )_

 _Summary :_

 _Warning : Typos, Gaje, OOC, if read dont bash and review after read._

 _Disclaimer : All them belong to them selves and God, iam just a fan who use their name for my story._

 _Story by asmawi97_

.

SJ brothership series Chapter 3

I Knew You Were Trouble

Special

Heechul & Kyuhyun

.

.

.

Di sebuah ruangan yang biasa di pakai untuk menghakimi siswa atau siswi yang bermasalah, Kyuhyun terlihat duduk berseberangan dengan Grup BIGBANG, dan juga seorang gadis yang tadi dia yakini sebagai korban, duduk di samping nya.

''Jadi, sebenarnya bagaimana kejadian ini bisa terjadi Nona Kim?'' seorang Guru bertanya pada Nona Kim, satu-satunya gadis yang berada di ruangan tersebut.

Kim Nana, gadis yang berada di samping Kyuhyun terlihat menggerakan kedua bola matanya gelisah, dan memandang wajah Kyuhyun dan juga anggota BIGBANG bergantian.

''Ini semua, karena Kyuhyun..'' Kyuhyun langsung mengangkat kepalanya yang sejak tadi menunduk, dan memandang wanita di samping nya dengan shock. Kenapa jadi dia yang di salahkan? Apa dia di jebak!

''Noona..'' ucap Kyuhyun shock, dia menolong gadis ini tapi kenapa jadi dia yang di salahkan?!

''Sonsaengnim... Aniyo..!'' sergah Kyuhyun langsung menolak pernyataan gadis di samping nya.

Taeyang mendecih melihat Kyuhyun yang mencoba membela dirinya. Dia sudah yakin Kyuhyun lah yang akan bersalah disini.

Dia masih ingat kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu, kejadian yang membuat dia yakin Kyuhyun lah yang akan di salahkan di sini.

Flashback

''YA! Kalian semua... Habisi bocah tengik ini!''

Seluruh teman Taeyang bersiap akan menghajar Kyuhyun.

Namun mereka semua menghentikan pergerakan mereka, saat melihat seorang guru kedisiplinan sedang berjalan ke arah mereka.

Kyuhyun yang masih belum mengetahui keberadaan sang guru, kembali mencengkeram kerah baju Taeyang dan memandang nya tajam.

''YA! Seharusnya kau bersikap sopan pada sunbae mu!'' bentak Taeyang tiba-tiba membuat Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya karena bingung dengan prilaku sunbae nya.

''Mworago..?'' tanya Kyuhyun.

''Sunbaenim seperti nya aku benar-benar harus memukul mu lagi!'' lanjut Kyuhyun emosi dan kembali akan memukulkan kepalan tangan nya, saat sebuah suara yang cukup dia kenal memanggil namanya.

''KYUHYUN-SSI!''

.

.

Taeyang tersenyum mengingat kejadian tersebut, setidaknya untuk kali ini dia berada dalam posisi yang cukup aman.

Dia lalu memandang Kyuhyun yang masih mencoba membela dirinya.

''Sonsaengnim... Sonsaengnim bisa lihat, siapa yang terlihat terluka disini, Kyuhyun-ssi atau saya?'' Taeyang mencoba menengahi perdebatan Kyuhyun dan juga guru kedisiplinan tersebut.

Guru tersebut lalu memandang Kyuhyun yang masih terus membela dirinya, dan juga Taeyang bergantian, Taeyang memang terlihat memiliki luka kecil karena pukulan di wajahnya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, anak itu terlihat baik-baik saja.

Tidak ada luka apapun di wajah nya.

''Sepertinya memang Kyuhyun-ssi yang bermasalah disini..'' putus Guru tersebut dan memandang Kyuhyun tajam.

BRAKK!

Pintu ruangan tersebut terbuka dengan kasar, seorang namja terlihat memasuki ruangan tersebut dengan santai, setelah sebelum nya membuka pintu tersebut dengan kasar. Dan memasang wajah tanpa dosa, Benar-benar aneh.

''Anyeong haseyo.. Aku wali dari siswa bernama Park Kyuhyun..''

Kyuhyun langsung membalikan tubuhnya dan membelalakan matanya, saat melihat seseorang yang tidak pernah dia harapkan datang kemari.

''Heechul hyung...'' lirih Kyuhyun, anak itu terlihat menelan salivanya dengan sulit.

Heechul adalah salah satu hyung yang cukup Kyuhyun takuti jika sedang marah, Heechul akan sangat menakutkan berbeda dengan saudara kembar Heechul yang bahkan saat marah pun terdengar menyejukkan hatinya.

Ya, keluarganya memang memiliki beberapa anak kembar, dan semuanya pasti memiliki kesamaan. Tapi kenapa Heechul hyung sangat berbeda dengan Hankyung hyung yang lembut?!

'aku akan mati setelah ini.' ucap Kyuhyun pasrah dalam hatinya.

Heechul menatap Kyuhyun sebentar lalu duduk di kursi yang berada di samping Kyuhyun.

''Jadi kesalahan apa yang di lakukan dongsaeng saya, sampai Sonsaengnim menghubungi saya?'' tanya Heechul tenang dan langsung pada intinya.

''Dia memukul sunbae nya, tanpa alasan yang jelas, dan karena hal itu aku memutuskan untuk menskors nya selama tiga hari..'' Heechul menganggukan kepalanya, dia lalu menghela nafasnya dan memandang Kyuhyun dengan pandangan 'kau benar-benar cari

masalah'

''Tapi... Jika dia mau meminta maaf dan mengakui kesalahan nya, untuk kemudian berjanji tidak akan mengulangi nya. Saya akan mempertimbangkan untuk tidak menghukum Kyuhyun.''

Heechul kembali menganggukan kepalanya lalu memandang Kyuhyun.

''Kyuhyun-ah, minta maaf lah..''

''Aku, tidak akan pernah meminta maaf pada mereka. Aku juga akan membuktikan siapa yang benar, dan siapa yang salah disini! Heechul hyung harusnya berada di pihak ku!''

Heechul menghela nafasnya lalu memandang sang guru.

''Mianhae..''

.

.

.

.

Setelah pembicaraan tentang Kyuhyun dengan guru kedisiplinan tersebut, Heechul keluar dari ruangan sang guru dengan Kyuhyun yang berada di belakang nya.

Dia lalu melihat Kyuhyun yang terlihat menundukan kepalanya,

'mungkin anak ini merasa bersalah.' batin Heechul.

''Kita akan bicarakan ini di rumah..'' ucap Heechul sambil berlalu di ikuti Kyuhyun yang mengekor di belakang tubuhnya.

.

.

.

Heechul dan Kyuhyun duduk berhadapan di sebuah kursi yang berada di rumah megah keluarga Park tersebut. Heechul masih menatap Kyuhyun tajam, sementara Kyuhyun dia membalas tatapan hyung nya dengan tatapan evil nya yang tidak kalah tajam.

Sejak tadi, di sekolah, di mobil bahkan sampai sekarang di rumah, pembicaraan mereka tidak pernah mendapatkan titik terang, Heechul terus menekan Kyuhyun untuk mengakui kesalahan nya. Sementara Kyuhyun, dia tidak akan pernah mau mengakui kesalahan tersebut, apalagi meminta maaf untuk sesuatu yang bahkan tidak dia lakukan. Itu prinsip nya!

''Kau... Sudah membuat suatu kesalahan tapi kau masih bisa menatap ku dengan tatapan seperti itu?!''

''Sudah ku bilang aku tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun!'' jawab Kyuhyun kekeh.

Heechul tersenyum meremehkan, dia lalu bangkit dari duduk nya dan menghampiri Kyuhyun, Heechul mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Kyuhyun.

''Lalu.. Semua bukti dan juga saksi yang nyata, itu semua apa Kyuhyun?'' Kyuhyun mempoutkan mulutnya Heechul lebih mempercayai mereka dari pada adiknya sendiri!

''Heechul hyung tidak mempercayai ku?'' tanya Kyuhyun dengan matanya yang terlihat berkaca-kaca. Dia mencoba untuk membuat Heechul tersentuh, cara seperti ini biasanya mempan pada hyungdeul yang lain.

''Aku, sangat mempercayai semua saudara ku.'' Kyuhyun tersenyum dengan perkataan Heechul.

''Tapi, aku lebih mempercayai hal-hal nyata yang aku lihat dan aku dengar.'' senyum Kyuhyun langsung hilang berganti dengan tatapan kesal, saat Heechul melanjutkan perkataan nya.

''Hyung pabbo!''

''Mworago?''

''Siapa yang bodoh disini Kyuhyunie. Kau atau aku?''

''Kalau saja kau mau meminta maaf dan mengakui kesalahan mu, mungkin kau tidak akan di hukum..''

Kyuhyun mendengus dan mempoutkan mulutnya. Untuk kemudian beranjak dari perdebatan tersebut dan berjalan dengan cepat menuju kamarnya, tidak lupa dia menginjak kaki Heechul, dan menghentakan kedua kakinya dengan keras pada lantai di rumah tersebut.

''YA Kyuhyun-ah... Kita akan membicarakan nya lagi nanti!''

.

.

.

Siang sudah berganti malam, namun kesibukan di kota Seoul tidak berkurang sedikitpun. Kota ini tetap ramai bahkan semakin ramai meskipun sudah berganti malam.

Keadaan kota seoul yang ramai ini berbeda sekali dengan keadaan rumah keluarga Park yang terlihat sepi, tidak seperti biasanya.

Padahal tiga belas namja ini sedang berkumpul di satu tempat. Mereka semua berkumpul di ruangan santai sekarang.

Sebagian dari mereka duduk di kursi dan sebagian nya lagi duduk di karpet berbulu yang cukup hangat.

Kyuhyun sendiri duduk di karpet berbulu dan agak terpisah dari hyungdeul.

''Jadi ada apa kau mengumpulkan kami semua disini, Heechul-ah...?'' seseorang yang tertua disana mencoba memulai pembicaraan tidak kuat dengan keheningan yang berada di sana.

''Kyuhyunie dia mendapat kartu merah dari sekolah nya. Tiga hari ke depan dia tidak akan berangkat ke sekolah nya..''

''MWO?!''

Semua hyungdeul langsung berteriak membuat Kyuhyun langsung menutup telinganya.

''Kibumie apa itu semua benar?''

Kibum yang sedang membaca bukunya, langsung mengangkat kepalanya saat Sungmin bertanya padanya, dia menganggukan kepalanya untuk kemudian kembali pada dunianya.

''Jadi, dengan kekuasaan ku sebagai salah satu hyung tertua disini, Kyuhyun juga akan mendapat kartu merah di rumah ini.''

''Maksud Heechul hyung..?''

''Selama tiga hari ini dia akan mendapat hukuman dari ku.'' ucap Heechul sambil menyeringai, membuat mereka semua menggedikan bahunya karena takut.

''Kalian semua bebas menyuruh Kyuhyun melakukan apapun. Lagipula Kyuhyun jarang sekali mau menurut jika kita menyuruhnya melakukan sesuatu, kan?''

Kyuhyun akan menolak semua ucapan Heechul saat justru namja tersebut membubarkan perkumpulan tersebut, membuat Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya. Sepertinya dia juga harus menerima ini, setelah mendapat kartu merah di sekolah nya.

Pagi hari yang cerah di kota Seoul, terlihat begitu muram bagi Kyuhyun. Padahal biasanya dia senang sekali jika sudah menghadapi waktu pagi.

Tapi tidak untuk sekarang, mulai hari ini dia akan melakukan hukuman kartu merah. Benar-benar menyebalkan! Sama seperti orang yang sudah membuat hukuman tersebut.

Kyuhyun sedang membantu Ryeowook memasak, saat suara Yesung memanggil nya dengan keras, dia menghela nafasnya lalu meletakan pisau yang sedang di pegangnya dengan kasar.

Dia berjalan dengan sedikit tergesa tidak lupa mulutnya terus mengumpat panjang pendek.

Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamar Yesung dengan kasar dan menghampiri Yesung yang terlihat sedang tiduran.

''Kyuhyunie tolong pindahkan ddangkoma, hyung takut dia jatuh..''

Kyuhyun memandang Yesung dan kura-kura peliharaan hyung nya dengan kesal.

''Hyung kau bisa memindahkan nya sendiri!''

''Hyung sedang malas Kyuhyunie..''

Kyuhyun menggeram kesal dia lalu memindahkan kura-kura tersebut dengan kasar.

''Gomawoyo Kyuhyunie, silahkan lanjutkan kegiatan mu...''

.

.

Kyuhyun memasuki ruang makan dengan wajah yang di tekuk, dia berjalan sambil terus mengumpat panjang pendek.

Kyuhyun lalu mendudukan dirinya di kursinya, di samping nya Kibum terlihat tenang dengan seragam nya yang sudah rapi. Kibum lalu memandang Kyuhyun prihatin.

''Apa?! Kibum hyung juga mau menyuruh ku melakukan sesuatu?!''

Kibum menggedikan bahunya, dia tidak berniat melakukan hal seperti itu. Menurut nya itu kekanak-kanakan sekali.

Kibum tersenyum. Sepertinya tingkat kegalakan Kyuhyun akan meningkat untuk tiga hari ini. Dia lalu melanjutkan kegiatan nya yaitu mengoleskan selai pada roti nya.

Setelah melakukan hal tersebut, Kibum langsung mengangsurkan nya pada Kyuhyun.

''Ini aku menyuruh mu untuk memakan ini.''

.

.

.

Kyuhyun memasuki kamarnya dengan gontai tiga hari menjadi pelayan hyungdeul ternyata benar-benar melelahkan. Padahal hukuman yang dia lakukan tidak benar-benar berat, hyungdeul hanya sering memanggil nya dan menyuruh nya melakukan ini dan itu. Itupun bukan melakukan hal yang berat, tapi kenapa seluruh badan nya terasa sangat sakit sekarang. Benar-benar menyebalkan!

Kyuhyun langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya saat sudah menggapai ranjang nya. Dia lalu melihat langit-langit kamarnya yang di penuhi stiker berbentuk bintang, seolah semua itu bisa sedikit meringankan rasa sakitnya.

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya kepalanya benar-benar sakit sekarang.

.

.

.

Sungmin keluar dari kamar mandi sambil mengeringkan rambutnya, namun dia mengernyitkan dahinya melihat Kyuhyun yang terlihat sedang melamun.

Magnae nya terlihat lelah apa karena kartu merah?

Sungmin lalu menghampiri Kyuhyun dan duduk di pinggiran ranjang milik Kyuhyun, dia mengelus rambut tebal kecoklatan milik adik bungsunya.

''Kau... Sedang lelah Kyuhyunie?'' Kyuhyun mengalihkan perhatian nya dari stiker-stiker tersebut dan memandang Sungmin.

''Eoh.. Neomu..'' jawab Kyuhyun sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

Sungmin tersenyum miris, dia agak menyesal ikut-ikutan menghukum Kyuhyun tiga hari ini.

''Mianhae, hyungdeul yang membuat mu lelah eoh?''

''Eoh hyungdeul benar-benar membuat ku saaaangat lelah. Setidaknya untuk tiga hari ini.'' jawab Kyuhyun jujur.

Untuk kali ini Kyuhyun benar-benar jujur, dia merasa tubuhnya sangat lelah dan sakit sekarang.

''Besok aku akan bebas dari kartu merah.. Aku akan berangkat sekolah pagi sekali.''

.

.

.

Sungmin terbangun dari tidurnya saat dia mendengar suara seseorang yang sedang menangis.

Dan terkejut saat melihat Kyuhyun bergerak gelisah dalam tidurnya. Magnae Park itu terlihat mengeluh, dan terus menggumamkan kata 'appo' sambil menangis membuat Sungmin benar-benar khawatir.

Sungmin lalu menghampiri Kyuhyun dan mencoba bertanya apa yang di rasakan dongsaeng nya.

Namun nihil, Kyuhyun bahkan tidak membuka matanya sedikit pun.

Tanpa babibu lagi, Sungmin langsung berlari keluar dari kamar tersebut. Hanya satu yang dia tuju saat ini, kamar Heechul dan Hankyung. Karena Hankyung adalah seorang dokter.

Sungmin membuka pintu kamarnya dan menaiki beberapa anak tangga yang menghubungkan lantai dasar dengan lantai atas rumah tersebut, karena memang kamar Heechul dan Hankyung terletak di lantai dua.

Sungmin mengetuk pintu kamar Heechul dan Hankyung dengan keras, sambil meneriakan nama kedua hyung nya. Dia tidak peduli kalau nanti dia akan di beri amukan oleh evil queen.

Pintu tersebut akhirnya terbuka cukup keras, terlihat Heechul yang sudah siap dengan semua umpatan kasarnya.

''Aish... Sungmin-ah ini sudah tengah malam. Kenapa kau mengganggu jam tidur kami?!''

''Kyuhyunie sakit hyung, dia membutuhkan Hankyung hyung sekarang...''

''Mwo?''

.

.

Sungmin, Heechul dan Hankyung membuka pintu kamar Sungmin dan Kyuhyun dengan gerakan cepat.

Hankyung langsung mendekati Kyuhyun yang terlihat masih gelisah dalam tidurnya, Hankyung tahu saat ini Kyuhyun belum benar-benar kehilangan kesadaran nya.

''Kyuhyunie...'' ucap Hankyung sambil mengelus rambut Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya sedikit demi sedikit, dia lalu menatap Hankyung.

''Apa yang sedang kau rasakan sekarang, dongsaeng..?''

''Hankyung hyung appo. Aku sangat lelah, tapi aku bahkan tidak bisa memejamkan mataku, dan tertidur untuk sebentar saja. Seluruh tubuhku sakit hyung...'' ucap Kyuhyun menyerupai bisikan seperti nya anak itu bahkan tidak punya tenaga untuk bicara dengan oktav yang sangat tinggi seperti biasanya.

Hankyung menganggukan kepalanya dia lalu memandang Sungmin, seolah meminta pertolongan.

''Sungmin-ah, tolong ambil peralatan hyung di kamar..'' Sungmin langsung menuruti perintah Hankyung. Dan sedikit berlari dari kamar tersebut.

Hankyung lalu memandang Heechul saudara kembarnya yang terlihat sangat khawatir. Heechul terlihat berdiri mematung dengan tatapan yang terfokus pada adik bungsu mereka.

''Heechul-ah tolong ambil es dan handuk kecil untuk mengompres Kyuhyun, badannya sangat panas.''

''Nde..?''

Heechul yang fokus perhatian nya masih pada adiknya, melongo saat Hankyung saudara kembarnya menyuruh nya.

''Palli..!''

Heechul kembali tersadar saat Hankyung sedikit membentaknya, dia langsung berlari dari kamar adiknya.

''Eoh.. Arraseo.'' ucap Heechul sambil berlalu dengan cepat.

Hankyung sudah selesai dengan kegiatan nya, dia lalu membereskan semua peralatan nya. Dan memandang kedua saudara nya, Sungmin terlihat memandang nya meminta penjelasan kenapa adiknya bisa sakit begitu. Sedangkan Heechul dia tidak berhenti menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun sejak Kyuhyun selesai di tangani.

Heechul menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun yang terasa panas, dia menatap adiknya dengan sendu. Jujur dia merasa bersalah sekarang.

''Kyuhyunie, dia mengalami kelelahan itu yang menyebabkan dia sakit.''

Heechul yang mendengar hal itu, kembali mengeratkan pegangan tangan nya pada Kyuhyun.

''Aish,.. Kadang aku lupa kalau Kyuhyunie itu berbeda. Mianhae aku sudah membuat Kyuhyunie sakit.''

''Aish,.. Hyung jangan menyalahkan dirimu. Kita semua bersalah karena sudah menghukum Kyuhyunie.''

''Sungmin-ah biar aku yang menemani nya malam ini. Jebbal..'' ucap Heechul tanpa menatap Sungmin, matanya masih terfokus pada adik bungsunya.

Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya, dia cukup mengerti keadaan Heechul sekarang.

''Arraseo..''

.

.

Heechul terbangun dari tidurnya saat cahaya matahari menelusuk melalui jendela kamar adiknya, dia lalu sedikit merenggangkan tubuhnya yang terasa pegal dan bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dengan gerakan cepat.

Untuk beberapa saat Heechul termenung di atas ranjang tersebut, dia lalu memalingkan kepalanya untuk melihat keadaan adik nya. Namun dia langsung membelalakan matanya kaget saat tidak menemukan Kyuhyun di tempat nya.

''YA Park Kyuhyun..!'' Heechul berteriak saat tidak melihat Kyuhyun di ranjang nya. Dia lalu menyibak selimutnya dan berjalan keluar dari kamar tersebut.

Heechul berjalan kesana kemari, ini masih pagi dan dia harus sudah mencari magnae tersebut. Benar-benar menyebalkan!

Heechul masih terus berjalan sambil meneriakan nama Kyuhyun. Dia lalu berlari menuju meja makan. Dimana biasanya anggota keluarga Park berkumpul di sana jika masih pagi begini.

''Dimana Kyuhyun?'' tanya Heechul entah pada siapa Saat sudah berada di meja makan tersebut, karena nyatanya Kyuhyun tidak ada di sana. Lalu di mana bocah itu?!

Mereka semua menggunakan pandangan mata mereka untuk memberikan kode pada Heechul.

Heechul mengikuti arah pandangan mereka dan menemukan Kyuhyun sedang duduk di sebuah sofa, dengan tangan nya yang memegang gelas yang berisikan susu, anak itu terlihat fokus pada tayangan televisi, padahal biasanya Kyuhyun tidak suka tayangan televisi pagi hari.

Anak itu pasti ingin menghindari nya.

Heechul menghampiri Kyuhyun dan menghalangi pandangan Kyuhyun yang sedang terfokus pada tayangan televisi.

Kyuhyun yang sedang memfokuskan matanya pada televisi langsung menatap Heechul dengan tatapan kesal.

''Kenapa kau berada di sini? Kau bahkan memakai seragam, kau akan pergi sekolah?!''

''Tentu saja. Hari ini aku sudah boleh pergi ke sekolah..'' jawab Kyuhyun enteng.

''Aku tidak mengijinkan mu...''

Kyuhyun menggedikan bahunya tidak peduli, dia lalu melihat Leeteuk yang sudah siap dengan tas kerjanya, Kyuhyun langsung menyambar tas ransel nya dan meninggalkan Heechul yang masih berbicara panjang kali lebar padanya.

''YA Kyuhyun! sudah ku bilang kau jangan sekolah hari ini..''

.

.

.

.

''Aneh sekali kenapa Heechul melarang mu untuk sekolah?'' Leeteuk bertanya pada Kyuhyun yang terlihat fokus pada PSP nya. Saat ini mereka sedang berada dalam perjalanan menuju sekolah Kyuhyun.

Sejak pagi Kyuhyun bersikukuh ingin berangkat sekolah dengan Leeteuk. Entahlah mungkin adiknya sedang malas berangkat menggunakan bus.

''Molla..''

Leeteuk menganggukan kepalanya seolah mengerti, lagipula dia cukup mengerti keadaan Kyuhyun dan Heechul yang sering memperdebatkan banyak hal.

Setelah beberapa menit perjalanan akhirnya mereka sampai di sekolah Kyuhyun. Leeteuk menghentikan kemudinya dengan hati-hati, dia lalu memandang Kyuhyun yang masih fokus dengan PSP nya. Lalu membuka sabuk pengaman Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun langsung memandang nya heran.

''Hyung kita sudah sampai?'' Kyuhyun bertanya dengan wajah nya yang super kaget, membuat Leeteuk tersenyum melihat wajah polos adiknya. Sepertinya karena terlalu fokus dengan PSP nya dia jadi lupa diri.

''Hmm... Jaga dirimu dengan baik Kyuhyunie..'' ucap Leeteuk sambil mengusap pucuk kepala Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum Leeteuk selalu memperlakukan nya dengan lembut, membuat dia selalu merasa nyaman.

Kyuhyun lalu keluar dari mobil hyung nya dan melambaikan tangan nya, sambil mengucapkan 'saranghae' tanpa suara.

.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan dengan santai di koridor sekolah nya, dia lalu berhenti di depan sebuah pintu loker untuk membuka pintu lokernya, dan menutup kembali pintu loker tersebut. Namun saat Kyuhyun melihat seseorang sudah berdiri angkuh di samping pintu lokernya.

Kyuhyun kembali membuka pintu loker tersebut.

''Seharusnya, sejak awal kau tidak usah ikut campur urusan kami..'' ucap Taeyang pada Kyuhyun yang terlihat acuh dan terus melakukan kegiatan yang sebenarnya tidak benar-benar harus di lakukan.

Kyuhyun terlihat merapihkan barang-barang yang berada di dalam loker tersebut. Sesuatu yang sebenarnya jarang sekali dia lakukan.

''Mulai sekarang kau harus belajar untuk tidak peduli..''

Taeyang menahan nafasnya saat mendapatkan respon pasif dari Kyuhyun.

''YA PARK KYUHYUN!''

''Waeyo? Sunbaenim, kau tidak lihat aku sedang sibuk?'' tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah datar membuat Taeyang semakin kesal, terlihat dari wajah nya yang memerah menahan amarah.

''Neo..'' ucap Taeyang dengan nafasnya yang tertahan karena kesal di perlakukan seperti itu oleh hoobae nya sendiri.

BRAKK

Kyuhyun menutup pintu lokernya dengan keras, dan memandang sunbae nya dengan senyuman yang terpaksa di buat semanis mungkin.

''Ah sunbaenim...'', ucap Kyuhyun sambil memandang Taeyang,

''seperti nya aku harus pergi..'' lanjut Kyuhyun sambil berlalu dan mengacuhkan panggilan Taeyang.

Kyuhyun sedikit menyeringai saat berjalan beberapa langkah di depan Taeyang, dia cukup puas dengan ekspresi yang di tunjukan Taeyang tadi.

.

.

Taeyang memandang Kyuhyun yang berjalan beberapa meter didepan nya. Dia terus merutuki sikap kurang ajar Kyuhyun padanya.

''Aish,.. Park Kyuhyun... Lihat saja aku akan membuat mu menyesal karena sudah meremehkan ku..''

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan dengan santai di lorong sekolah nya, ia kembali tersenyum jahil mengingat wajah kesal Taeyang tadi.

''Itu balasan untuk orang yang sudah membuat ku absen selama tiga hari di sekolah ini.''

Kyuhyun masih terus berjalan menuju kelasnya, namun dia menghentikan pergerakan kaki nya saat melihat banyak siswa yang berkerumun di depan sebuah papan pengunguman.

''Eoh.. Kenapa mereka semua berkerumun?'' tanya Kyuhyun entah pada siapa, dia membulatkan kedua bola matanya lucu saat melihat kerumunan siswa tersebut. karena rasa penasaran yang sangat tinggi. Kyuhyun ikut menyelusup kedalam kerumunan tersebut, namun nihil Kyuhyun tidak bisa melihat apapun.

''YA! IGE MWOYA?!''

Kyuhyun berteriak sambil sesekali mencoba menyingkirkan orang yang menghalangi pandangan nya.

''YA! BISAKAH KAU MINGGIR? AKU JUGA INGIN MELIHATNYA!''

''YAK!''

Kyuhyun masih terus berteriak dan sesekali mengumpat kesal, saat dia tidak bisa melihat apapun di papan pengunguman tersebut.

Namun seseorang mengamit lengan Kyuhyun dan menarik Kyuhyun dari kerumunan tersebut, Kyuhyun akan berteriak pada orang yang sudah menarik nya tanpa izin saat sebuah kertas menghalangi pandangan nya.

''Chingu..'' Kyuhyun langsung tersadar kalau yang meletakan kertas di depan wajahnya pasti adalah salah satu teman nya.

Kyuhyun langsung mengambil kertas tersebut dengan kasar, dan membacanya.

''Ige mwoya?''

''Itu brosur Karya Wisata sekolah ini.. Papan sekolah itu memuat tulisan ini.'' jawab Jonghyun orang yang menarik nya dari kerumunan siswa tersebut.

''Karya Wisata? eodia?''

''Pulau Jeju.. Kita akan berkemah di sana.''

Kyuhyun langsung memandang semua teman nya bergantian dan kembali memandang kertas tersebut.

''Aku sangat ingin mengikutinya...'' ucap Kyuhyun seperti sebuah permintaan yang sangat sulit untuk terkabulkan.

''Kenapa tidak, anak kelas X memang di wajibkan mengikutinya..''

''Jinja?''

Kyuline menganggukan kepalanya kompak membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum cerah. Dia lalu memandang kertas tersebut dengan matanya yang berbinar seperti seorang anak kecil yang menemukan mainan barunya.

'semoga aku benar-benar bisa mengikuti nya.' batin Kyuhyun sambil kembali tersenyum.

Taeyang memandang Kyuhyun yang sedang tersenyum cerah, sepertinya anak itu sangat senang karena akan mengikuti karya wisata di sekolah ini.

''Sepertinya akan menarik jika aku melakukan sesuatu pada anak itu di Pulau jeju.'' ucapnya sambil menyeringai.

.

.

.

Suasana kelas matematika selalu sama, sepi dan membosankan. Tapi tidak bagi anak kelas X A, biasanya akan terjadi perdebatan antara guru matematika dengan murid kesayangan nya. Park Kyuhyun.

Namun saat ini benar-benar berbeda. Saat jam pelajaran, Kyuhyun terlihat tertidur membuat Jonghyun yang duduk di sampingnya merasa heran, walaupun Kyuhyun cukup nakal tapi jika sudah menyangkut pelajaran apalagi Matematika anak itu akan sangat bersemangat.

Dia lalu mengangkat kakinya dan menyentuh Changmin dengan kakinya, membuat Changmin yang sedang memperhatikan pelajaran dengan serius memandang teman nya dengan kesal.

''Changmin-ah... Lihat ini..'' sergah Jonghyun sebelum Changmin akan memarahinya. Changmin yang sudah bersiap dengan semua umpatan nya langsung mengikuti arah pandang Jonghyun. Kyuhyun.

''Dia kenapa?'' tanya Changmin saat melihat Kyuhyun tertidur saat jam pelajaran, benar-benar bukan seperti Kyuhyun saja.

''Sejak tadi dia seperti ini.''

Changmin membalikan posisi duduk nya kebelakang, lalu menyingkirkan beberapa rambut Kyuhyun dan memegang dahi anak tersebut, dia lalu menghela nafasnya saat merasakan suhu badan Kyuhyun yang tidak normal.

''Dia sangat panas..'' ucapan Changmin membuat kedua teman nya terkejut, bagaimana tidak Kyuhyun masuk sekolah dengan keadaan seperti ini?! Dasar keras kepala.

''MWORAGO?!''

Teriakan Minho dan Jonghyun membuat kelas yang sangat sepi itu langsung terdengar ricuh.

Seluruh orang yang berada disana memandang mereka dengan pandangan yang terlihat terganggu. Bahkan sang guru memarahi mereka karena berteriak tidak jelas saat jam pelajaran berlangsung.

''Mianhae..''

.

.

.

Jam pelajaran matematika akhirnya berakhir bersamaan dengan bel waktu istirahat yang berbunyi.

Kyuhyun yang masih tertidur, terbangun saat seseorang terus menepuk-nepuk pipinya pelan.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya perlahan, rasanya benar-benar sulit bahkan hanya untuk membuka matanya saat ini.

''Aish,.. Apa aku tertidur?'' Kyuhyun lalu mengangkat kepalanya yang sejak tadi dia rebahkan di meja. Hal pertama yang Kyuhyun lihat adalah ketiga teman nya yang menatap nya intens.

''Kyuhyun-ah sebaiknya kau pulang saja, kenapa memaksakan untuk sekolah?'' Kyuhyun yang sedang mengusap tengkuknya memandang Changmin heran, memang nya kenapa dia harus pulang?

''Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan Shim Changmin?''

''Kyuhyun-ah... Wajah mu terlihat sangat pucat.'' Jonghyun menimpali sambil

''Kau bahkan terlihat seperti zombie, sekarang..'' timpal Minho membuat Kyuhyun langsung memandang Minho dengan kesal.

''MWO?!''

''Nan Gwenchana.. Bukankah wajah ku memang selalu pucat. Kalian saja yang berlebihan!''

.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan di belakang teman nya dengan kepala yang terus menunduk. Entah kenapa Kepala dan tubuhnya terasa sakit sekarang. Tadi dia berhasil meyakinkan teman nya kalau dia baik-baik saja, dan sekarang mereka sedang menuju kantin.

Namun dia menghentikan langkah nya saat sebuah sepatu yang cukup dia kenal, menghalangi langkah nya. Dia lalu mengangkat kepalanya dan menemukan Heechul sedang berdiri di depan nya. Apa ini halusinasi?

Heechul memandang nya dengan pandangan intimidasi, dia lalu menyilangkan kedua tangan nya di depan dada.

''Ayo pulang..'' ucap Heechul setelah beberapa saat mereka terdiam.

''Andwaeee aku tidak mau pulang..''

''Aish,.. Kau sedang sakit magnae!''

''Shireo..!''

''Aku tidak akan menghukum mu jadi tenang saja!'' tukas Heechul sambil menarik Kyuhyun. Namun Kyuhyun tetap bergeming sampai membuat dia terjatuh.

Heechul menghela nafasnya, kenapa adiknya sangat keras kepala. Sepertinya aku harus melakukan nya dengan cara yang lembut. Dia lalu berjongkok di depan Kyuhyun dan menepuk-nepuk pundaknya.

''Naikan dia ke punggung ku..'' ucap Heechul pada teman Kyuhyun.

Lalu Changmin menaikan Kyuhyun ke pundak Heechul. Kyuhyun yang masih terduduk pasrah saja saat Changmin menaikan nya ke punggung hyung nya, sepertinya dia memang harus pulang sekarang.

''Gomawoyo karena kalian sudah menghubungi ku..'' Kyuhyun yang mendengar hal itu langsung memberikan death glare nya pada semua teman nya, dari balik punggung Heechul.

Heechul lalu berlalu dari sana menuju mobilnya yang dia parkirkan di halaman sekolah ini.

''Pegang yang erat Kyuhyunie, nanti kau terjatuh.'' Kyuhyun menurut, dia mengeratkan pegangannya pada Heechul.

Heechul kembali menghela nafasnya saat merasakan nafas Kyuhyun yang terasa panas di tengkuk nya.

''Mianhae, Hankyung bilang kau kelelahan sampai sakit begini.. Ini pasti karena kartu merah yang sudah aku berikan.''

Kyuhyun menggeleng dalam gendongan Heechul, meskipun dia kesal karena Heechul menghukum nya. Tapi dia tidak akan pernah menyalahkan Heechul atas apapun yang terjadi padanya sekarang.

''Heechul hyung Gomawoyo..'' bisik Kyuhyun sambil mengeratkan pelukan nya di leher Heechul, membuat Heechul mengerutkan dahinya karena heran. Kyuhyun berterima kasih untuk apa?

''Kyuhyunie..'' Heechul kembali mengernyitkan dahinya saat mendapat respon pasif dari Kyuhyun. Dan dia sangat terkejut saat mata Kyuhyun tertutup dengan sempurna, dia kenapa?

Dengan tergesa Heechul langsung berlari menuju mobilnya, untuk membawa Kyuhyun pada Hankyung.

.

.

.

.

Sudah tiga hari ini Kyuhyun absen dari sekolah nya karena sakit, tiga hari pula Heechul memberikan perhatian penuh untuk Kyuhyun.

Bahkan mereka terlihat lebih akur dan jarang sekali berdebat sekarang. Heechul mengatakan pada Kyuhyun kalau dia memperhatikan Kyuhyun bukan karena merasa bersalah, tapi semata-mata karena dia menyayangi nya.

.

.

Ruang santai keluarga Park terlihat ramai dan ricuh, mereka semua berkumpul sambil menonton acara kesayangan mereka. Sesekali mereka mentertawakan hal yang bahkan sebenarnya tidak lucu, namun yang mereka semua pentingkan adalah kebersamaan.

Kyuhyun sendiri terlihat memisahkan dirinya dari hyungdeul nya. Dia terlihat memainkan ponsel nya dan tidak ikut dengan keramaian yang ada di sana.

Kyuhyun lalu beranjak dari tempat tersebut, membuat hyungdeul menatapnya. Meskipun mereka semua sedang fokus pada televisi, Tapi mereka juga saling memperhatikan.

''Kau mau kemana Kyuhyunie?''

''Aku mau menemui Teuki hyung...''

''Ah.. Setelah ini beristirahatlah.. Kalau kau ingin bersekolah besok.'' Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya saat Hankyung menasihati nya.

''Arraseo hyung...''

Kyuhyun berjalan dengan langkah yang ringan sesekali dia tersenyum membayangkan apa yang dia inginkan selama ini akan tercapai.

Kyuhyun lalu membuka pintu ruangan kerja Leeteuk dengan sangat pelan, dan menyembulkan sedikit kepalanya.

Kyuhyun memberikan senyum terbaik nya untuk hyung malaikat nya, sebelum benar-benar masuk ke dalam ruangan Leeteuk.

Leeteuk yang sudah mengerti arti senyum tersebut tersenyum, sepertinya akan ada sesuatu yang Kyuhyun inginkan.

''Kemarilah Kyuhyunie.'' Kyuhyun menurut dia sedikit berlari kecil menuju meja kerja Leeteuk, Leeteuk tersenyum adik nya ini akan terlihat sangat lucu jika sudah mempunyai keinginan.

''Biar hyung tebak, kau menginginkan sesuatu?'' Kyuhyun tersenyum manis sambil menganggukan kepalanya, dia lalu mengambil sesuatu dari saku jaketnya.

''Ige..'' Leeteuk mengernyitkan dahinya tidak mengerti. Dia lalu mengambil kertas tersebut, dan melihat nya sekilas, sepertinya ini dari pihak sekolah.

''Itu formulir karya wisata milik ku hyung..''

''Dua hari lagi sekolah ku akan mengadakan karya wisata ke Pulau Jeju..''

''Lalu..?''

''Aku sangat ingin mengikuti nya, bolehkah?''

Leeteuk memasang pose berfikir cukup lama, membuat Kyuhyun cemas. Dia lalu tersenyum pada adik nya dan menganggukan kepalanya.

''Tentu saja.. Hyung pasti mengijinkan mu, Kyuhyunie..'' Kyuhyun tersenyum cerah dia lalu memeluk Leeteuk sambil berjingkrak. Padahal saat ini Leeteuk sedang menandatangani kertas tersebut.

Pintu ruangan Leeteuk kembali terbuka, membuat kedua bersaudara yang sedang bercengkerama tersebut mengalihkan pandangan nya.

''Eoh.. Heechul-ah..'' Heechul memasuki ruangan Leeteuk setelah membuka pintunya, dia lalu mengernyitkan dahinya saat melihat Kyuhyun.

''Kenapa bocah ini ada disini hyung?''

''Eoh.. Kyuhyunie menyuruhku menanda tangani ini.''

Heechul memandang Kyuhyun sebentar lalu mengambil kertas yang berada di tangan Leeteuk dan melihatnya sebentar.

''Ige mwoya?''

''Itu formulir karya Wisata milik Kyuhyunie.. Sekolah nya akan mengadakan perkemahan di Pulau Jeju..'' Heechul langsung melihat lebih jelas kertas tersebut dan memandang Kyuhyun dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan.

Kyuhyun yang di pandang seperti itu langsung mengalihkan pandangan nya kearah lain.

SRAK!

''Heechul-ah.. Apa yang kau lakukan?!'' Heechul menghiraukan pertanyaan Leeteuk dan memandang tajam kearah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mundur beberapa langkah saat Heechul menatap nya dengan tajam.

''Aku tidak mengijinkan mu untuk mengikuti nya Park Kyuhyun.''

Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut Heechul langsung meninggalkan ruangan tersebut, setelah sebelum nya menutup pintunya dengan kasar.

.

TBC

.

ANYEONG...

MIANHAE AKU BARU BISA UPDATE

BEBERAPA BULAN INI AKU TINGGAL DI ASRAMA DAN BARU PULANG BEBERAPA HARI INI

JEONGMAL MIANHAE MOGA KALIAN GAK KECEWA SAMA CHAPTER INI...

RnR PLEEAAASEE...


	4. Chapter 4

Title : SUPER JUNIOR BROTHERSHIP SERIES CHAPTER 4

Genre : Brothership, Friendship and Family 

  


Rate : T

  


Cast : Cho Kyuhyun ( 15 thn ) Park Jungsoo ( 29 thn )

  


Kim Heechul & Hankyung ( 28 thn) 

  


Yesung & Kangin ( 26thn )

Shindong ( 25 thn ) Sungmin ( 2 4 thn )

  


Eunhyuk & Donghae ( 22 thn )

  


Siwon ( 20 thn ) Ryeowook (18 thn ) Kibum ( 17 thn )

Summary : 

  


  


  


  


Warning : Typos, Gaje, OOC, if read dont bash and review after read.

  


  


Disclaimer : All them belong to them selves and God, iam just a fan who use their name for my story.

  


.

  


  


Story by asmawi97

.

  


  


SJ brothership series Chapter 4

  


  


I Knew You Were Trouble

  


  


.

  


Special Heechul & Kyuhyun

  


  


  


.

  


  


  


Kyuhyun memandang kertas formulir nya dengan sedih, meskipun dia sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi. Tapi dia tidak pernah membayangkan kalau rasanya akan sesakit ini. Ini adalah kali pertama dia meminta hal seperti ini. 

  


  


  


''Kyuhyunie..'' Leeteuk menghampiri Kyuhyun dan mengusap pelan bahu Kyuhyun untuk menenangkan nya.

  


  


''Mungkin Heechul hanya khawatir karena kau baru saja sembuh..'' lanjutnya.

  


Kyuhyun hanya bergeming sambil terus memandang kertas tersebut dengan emosi yang bercampur.

  


''Benar-benar sulit menjadi dongsaeng Heechul hyung...'' ujar Kyuhyun sebelum berlalu dari tempat Leeteuk.

  


  


Leeteuk menghela nafasnya, Heechul dan Kyuhyun baru saja akur akhir-akhir ini. Tapi kenapa sekarang pertengkaran seolah kembali menghampiri kedua kakak beradik tersebut.

  


  


  


Kyuhyun mengejar Heechul yang terlihat berjalan dengan cepat di depan nya. Kyuhyun terus mengikuti Heechul sampai Heechul berhenti di teras balkon rumah mereka.

  


  


Kyuhyun lalu membuka pintu yang menghubungkan ruangan dalam dengan teras balkon di rumahnya.

  


Untuk beberapa saat mereka terdiam. Kyuhyun lalu menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, dia sudah membulatkan tekadnya untuk kali ini.

  


''Heechul hyung...''

  


Heechul bergeming di tempat nya dan tidak menjawab panggilan Kyuhyun.

  


''Pembicaraan nya sudah selesai aku tidak akan pernah mengijinkan mu!'' tukas Heechul dingin membuat Kyuhyun mempoutkan mulutnya, jujur dia cukup kesal dengan keputusan Heechul hyung yang seenak nya. 

  


  


  


  


''Wae? Berikan aku alasan.''

  


  


''Aku tahu kau sedang dalam masalah Park Kyuhyun. Kejadian sepuluh tahun lalu, apa kau masih mengingat nya?''

  


  


Kyuhyun membulatkan kedua bola matanya karena kaget, apa mungkin ini adalah alasan Heechul hyung melarang nya pergi? Karena kejadian itu?

  


''Itu sudah lama sekali! Dan sekarang aku sudah besar, aku yakin aku akan baik-baik saja di luar sana!''

  


Heechul langsung membalikan tubuhnya dan memandang Kyuhyun tajam, nyalinya langsung menciut saat Heechul memandang nya seperti itu. Namun Kyuhyun sudah membulatkan tekadnya, untuk kali ini dia ingin keinginan nya tercapai.

  


  


''Penyakit seperti itu tidak akan hilang, dan akan terus mengikuti mu bahkan sampai kau dewasa nanti.''

  


Kyuhyun menundukan kepalanya, dia memang sudah tahu hal seperti itu tidak akan hilang begitu saja.

  


''Tapi, Heechul hyung...''

  


  


''Sudah ku bilang aku tidak akan mengijinkan mu!'' Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, Heechul langsung meninggalkan Kyuhyun di teras balkon rumah tersebut.

  


  


  


''Aku akan berusaha, bahkan jika Heechul hyung tidak juga mengijinkan ku. Akan ku pastikan aku pergi kesana!'' tekad Kyuhyun sambil mengepalkan kedua tangan nya.

  


  


  


.

  


.

  


Kyuhyun berjalan dengan lesu, pembicaraan nya beberapa menit yang lalu dengan Heechul, dan juga keputusan Heechul untuk tidak mengijinkan nya benar-benar membuat dia sedih.

  


  


Dia lalu memasuki ruang santai, dimana disana terlihat Kibum dan Siwon sedang mempelajari sesuatu. Kyuhyun lalu menghampiri kedua hyung nya. Dan duduk di tengah-tengah mereka, membuat Kibum menghela nafasnya dan Siwon mengucak rambut Kyuhyun karena gemas dengan tingkahnya. 

  


Kyuhyun lalu memandang Kibum yang terlihat sangat serius, dia lalu teringat sesuatu yang sangat penting. Heechul hyung pasti akan mengijinkan nya jika Kibum hyung juga mengikuti perkemahan nya.

  


Kyuhyun lalu memandang Kibum dan mengerjapkan kedua matanya lucu. 

  


  


''Kibum hyung...''

  


Kibum hanya menjawab dengan gumaman. Sepertinya adiknya akan meminta sesuatu darinya.

  


''Kibum hyung. Kenapa hyung tidak mengikuti Karya Wisata di sekolah kita?''

  


''Aku tidak suka hal semacam itu Kyuhyunie. Lagipula sebentar lagi aku akan menghadapi berbagai ujian.''

  


  


Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya dan mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

  


''Tapi... Seluruh anggota BIGBANG mengikuti nya, padahal mereka juga anak kelas tiga dan akan mengikuti ujian..''

  


  


  


''Itu karena mereka tidak mempedulikan ujian nya.''

  


''Kalau aku mengikutinya, apa Kibum hyung akan berubah pikiran?'' Kibum memandang Kyuhyun sedikit lebih lama, lalu kembali pada catatan nya.

  


''Shireo..'' jawab Kibum tanpa memandang Kyuhyun.

  


  


Jawaban Kibum membuat Kyuhyun merengut dengan keteguhan hati hyung nya yang satu ini, jika dia sudah bilang tidak maka seterusnya pasti akan seperti itu. Menyebalkan!

  


Siwon yang juga berada di samping Kyuhyun tersenyum, melihat Kyuhyun yang merengut karena tingkah Kibum.

  


''Kyuhyunie, mau hyung traktir makan?''

  


Kyuhyun yang mendengar kata traktir langsung memalingkan kepalanya dari Kibum dan memandang hyung nya yang lain. Siwon hyung.

  


Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya dan memasang pose berpikir. 

  


''Tapi ini sudah malam apa tidak apa?''

  


Siwon bangkit dari duduk nya dan mengulurkan tangan nya pada Kyuhyun.

  


''Tidak apa, lagipula ini belum terlalu larut..''

  


Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum dia lalu menyambut uluran tangan Siwon dan berlalu dari tempat tersebut.

  


  


''Kibumie, hyung pergi dulu, jika ada yang bertanya tentang Kyuhyunie. Katakan dia pergi bersama hyung..''

  


  


  


.

  


.

  


Kyuhyun dan Siwon duduk berhadapan di sebuah kedai kopi yang tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah nya, Kyuhyun menyesap kopi nya dan sesekali meniup kopi tersebut. Siwon tersenyum saat melihat pipi Kyuhyun sedikit menggembung saat meniup kopinya. Dia lalu menghentikan senyum nya, dan memulai pembicaraan dengan dongsaeng nya.

  


''Jadi, kau kesal dengan Heechul hyung karena dia tidak mengijinkan mu?'' Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya, dia sudah menceritakan semua nya pada Siwon hyung nya. Kyuhyun lalu meletakan cangkir kopinya dan memandang Siwon dengan pandangan memelas, membuat Siwon menautkan kedua alisnya heran. 

  


  


''Waeyo?''

  


  


''Siwon hyung duwajuseyo..'' Siwon mengernyitkan dahinya tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Kyuhyun.

  


  


''Siwon hyung adalah dongsaeng yang cukup dekat dengan Heechul hyung...''

  


''Jadi?''

  


  


''Bantu aku untuk membujuk Heechul hyung agar dia mau mengijinkan ku, eoh?'' Kyuhyun menyatukan kedua telapak tangan nya dan memandang Siwon dengan puppy eyes nya, membuat Siwon meringis, pasalnya dia paling tidak tahan kalau Kyuhyun sudah melakukan hal tersebut. Siwon pasti akan secepat mungkin membantu dongsaeng nya tersebut, 

  


''Dengan cara apa? Heechul hyung itu sulit sekali untuk di bujuk, Kyuhyunie..'' Kyuhyun kembali merengut, benar hyung nya yang satu itu sangat sulit untuk di bujuk. 

  


Untuk beberapa saat kedua saudara tersebut terdiam. Kyuhyun mengetuk-ngetukan jarinya sementara Siwon terlihat berpikir dengan gayanya yang selalu terlihat cool.

  


''Ah!'' 

  


''Bagaimana kalau kau sedikit melakukan akting di depan Heechul hyung...''

  


''Maksud Siwon hyung?''

  


Siwon mendekati Kyuhyun lalu membisikan sesuatu pada dongsaeng nya tersebut. Kyuhyun menjauhkan tubuhnya dari sang hyung dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

  


  


''Siwon hyung yang akan menjadi seorang artis pasti bisa melakukan nya.'' 

  


  


Siwon tersenyum mendengar pernyataan adiknya, dia memang mengambil jurusan seni dan bermimpi menjadi seorang artis. 

  


''Kenapa tidak dengan mu Kyuhyunie.. Dongsaeng hyung yang satu ini kan sangat pandai.'' ujar Siwon sambil mengusap pucuk kepala Kyuhyun.

  


  


''Benarkah cara seperti ini akan berhasil?''

  


Siwon menganggukan kepalanya ''Heechul hyung itu sangat menjaga image nya di depan semua orang.''

.

  


  


.

  


  


Keesokan harinya, Kyuhyun memasuki kantor Heechul. Selain Leeteuk, Heechul juga sudah bekerja dan memiliki kantor nya sendiri. Hyung nya yang satu ini adalah seorang perancang busana yang cukup disegani, dengan karya-karya nya. 

  


Kyuhyun lalu memasuki ruangan kerja Heechul, dan menemukan Heechul sedang berkutat dengan pekerjaan nya. 

  


  


''Heechul hyung, Anyeong..'' Kyuhyun menyapa Heechul dengan senyum manisnya. Heechul memandang Kyuhyun heran, pasalnya sejak kejadian tadi malam mereka tidak saling berbicara dan agak menjaga jarak.

  


  


''Apa, Heechul hyung sedang sibuk?''

  


''Waeyo?'' tanya Heechul tanpa memandang Kyuhyun.

  


  


''Aku, sedang lapar saat ini. Aku ingin makan pasta yang waktu itu aku makan dengan Heechul hyung... Eoh.''

  


Heechul memandang Kyuhyun sedikit lebih lama, dongsaeng nya tersebut memandang nya penuh harap membuat Heechul cukup luluh.

  


''Baiklah,.'' Kyuhyun langsung berjingkrak saat mendengar Heechul menyanggupi keinginan nya.

  


''Tapi... Jangan berbuat yang macam-macam Kyuhyunie.'' 

.

  


  


.

  


Heechul dan Kyuhyun akhirnya sampai di Restoran pasta yang cukup mewah. Bukan tanpa alasan Kyuhyun membawa hyung nya kemari, tapi dia sudah menyusun rencana sebaik mungkin di tempat ini. Dan dia sangat yakin kalau sekarang dia akan berhasil.

  


  


Kyuhyun langsung berjingkrak saat keluar dari mobil tersebut membuat Heechul langsung memberikan death glare nya pada Kyuhyun.

Mereka lalu memasuki restoran tersebut dengan cukup tenang. 

  


Heechul lalu menduduki kursinya begitu pula dengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun lalu melihat-lihat buku menu yang ada disana.

  


  


''Heechul hyung, aku ke toilet dulu sebentar..''

  


  


  


.

  


.

  


  


''Permisi apa anda Tuan Park Heechul?''

  


  


''Sepertinya dongsaeng anda membutuhkan anda saat ini,''

  


  


Heechul bangkit dari duduknya dia lalu berlari dari tempat tersebut dan sangat terkejut saat melihat Kyuhyun berdiri di depan sebuah pagar pembatas di atap bangunan tersebut.

  


Semua orang yang ada disana memandang Kyuhyun cemas, dan terus membujuk anak itu untuk turun. Dan mendesak Heechul untuk menuruti kemauan Kyuhyun.

  


''Kalau Heechul hyung tidak mengijinkan ku untuk mengikuti perkemahan, aku akan lompat dari sini.''

  


Heechul mendecih, Kyuhyun pasti hanya menggertak nya. Jadi ini alasan dongsaeng nya mengajak nya makan di Restoran ini? 

  


  


''Lakukan saja, aku tidak takut dengan ancaman mu!''

  


Kyuhyun menyipitkan matanya sambil memandang Heechul dia lalu menaikan kakinya. 

  


''Aku sedang tidak bercanda! Heechul hyung akan menyesalinya saat aku sudah mati nanti!''

  


Seluruh orang yang berada disana terlihat sangat panik, saat Kyuhyun menyebutkan kata mati dalam kalimat nya. 

  


  


''YA neo! Baiklah aku akan mengijinkan mu,''

  


  


Kyuhyun langsung membulatkan kedua matanya mendengar keputusan Heechul, dia nyaris berjingkrak dan mengacungkan kedua tangan nya. Kalau saja dia tidak ingat saat ini sedang berakting. 

  


  


  


''Jinja? Jeongmal?'' tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada yang cukup tenang.

  


  


  


''Tapi... Ada beberapa syarat yang harus kau lakukan.''

  


Kyuhyun terlihat memiringkan kepalanya dan memikirkan ucapan hyung nya.

  


''Baiklah..'' putus Kyuhyun sambil menganggukan kepalanya, baginya ini sudah lebih baik daripada Heechul hyung tidak mengijinkan nya sama sekali.

  


.

  


  


.

  


  


  


Hening. Itu adalah kata pertama yang menggambarkan keadaan kedua bersaudara ini. Setelah kejadian di restoran beberapa menit yang lalu Heechul langsung memaksa Kyuhyun untuk pulang karena malu dengan semua pengunjung yang ada disana.

  


  


Tapi sejak tadi tidak ada yang mau memulai pembicaraan, baik sang hyung maupun si magnae yang diam seribu bahasa. 

  


  


Heechul memukul stir nya, membuat Kyuhyun langsung memandang nya heran. Dia lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya dari sang hyung pada jalanan Seoul. Menurutnya wajah hyung nya lebih menakutkan dari apapun sekarang ini. 

  


  


''Syarat pertama, karena Kibum tidak mengikuti acara ini, pertemukan aku dengan ketiga teman mu..'' 

  


Kyuhyun langsung memandang Heechul saat hyung nya tersebut mengeluarkan suaranya untuk pertama kalinya, setelah kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu.

  


Namun Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya tidak mengerti, dengan sarat pertama hyung nya ini.

  


''Waeyo?'' tanya Kyuhyun. ''Lakukan saja, jika kau ingin mendapat ijin dari ku..'' Jawab Heechul cepat tanpa memandang Kyuhyun.

  


Kyuhyun mempoutkan mulutnya, dia lalu mengambil ponsel nya dan menghubungi ketiga teman nya untuk membuat janji pertemuan.

  


''Kau sudah menghubungi mereka?''

  


  


  


''Eoh.. Mereka bilang mereka sedang berada di kedai es krim, dekat sekolah kami..''

  


Heechul menganggukan kepalanya lalu melajukan mobilnya menuju tempat tersebut.

.

  


  


.

  


  


Di sebuah kedai es krim di dekat sekolah Kyuhyun, lima orang namja terlihat duduk mengeliling dan saling berhadapan. 

  


  


Tidak ada pembicaraan apapun karena sejak tadi mereka semua hanya terdiam. Membuat beberapa namja yang berada disana cukup kesal.

  


''Heechul hyung, jadi ada keperluan apa hyung ingin bertemu dengan kami?'' Changmin mencoba bertanya karena sejak tadi mereka hanya terdiam. 

  


Heechul memandang ketiga teman Kyuhyun dengan serius, dia kemudian memandang Kyuhyun. Lalu kembali pada ketiga teman nya.

  


  


  


''Aku,,,. ingin kalian menjaga Kyuhyun selama di perkemahan..'' ucapnya setelah beberapa saat terdiam.

  


  


  


''Aaah, jadi ini alasan hyung ingin bertemu dengan kami?''

  


''Aish hyung, tidak hyung suruh pun kami pasti akan menjaga nya.'' 

  


  


''Kyuhyun sudah kami anggap seperti bayi kami..''

  


  


''YA AKU BUKAN BAYI!''

  


  


BRAKK!

  


Mereka semua langsung terdiam saat Heechul menggebrak meja cafe tersebut. Heechul menggeram dengan kesal, pasalnya teman-teman Kyuhyun ternyata sangat berisik dan heboh. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan dongsaeng nya. 

  


  


''Aku belum selesai dengan ucapan ku..'' desis Heechul dengan matanya yang tajam membuat ketiga namja tersebut menundukan kepala mereka. 

  


  


''Hyung, kau tidak perlu melakukan hal seperti ini. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri!''

  


  


Heechul mengabaikan pernyataan Kyuhyun dan kembali memandang ketiga teman Kyuhyun.

  


  


''Kalian semua, jangan pernah membiarkan Kyuhyun sendirian arraseo?!''

  


Semua teman Kyuhyun langsung mengangguk dan menyanggupi, lagipula itu bukan hal yang berat. Mengingat Kyuhyun memang perlu dijaga.

  


  


Heechul memandang Kyuhyun dengan pandangan puas, membuat Kyuhyun merengut dan lagi-lagi pasrah dengan keputusan Heechul. 

  


  


  


.

  


.

  


.

  


  


  


  


  


  


Akhirnya hari keberangkatan Kyuhyun tiba, semua hyungdeul tampak sibuk mempersiapkan keperluan untuk Kyuhyun selama berada di sana.

  


Kyuhyun sendiri terlihat santai dan memilih untuk menyiapkan barang-barang pribadi nya, PSP dan juga ponsel nya. Dikamarnya. 

  


Kyuhyun lalu mengambil sebuah botol obat yang dia letakan di lacinya. Dia lalu memandang botol obat tersebut.

  


  


''Aku membawa mu bukan karena takut, tapi untuk penjagaan. Ini juga karena syarat aneh dari Heechul hyung...'' ucap Kyuhyun pada botol obat tersebut. 

  


Kyuhyun lalu kembali pada kegiatan nya, saat pintu kamarnya terbuka. 

  


'mungkin itu Sungmin hyung.' batin Kyuhyun sambil kembali mengemasi barangnya. 

  


  


'Sungmin hyung' lalu memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang dan meletakan dagunya diatas kepala Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatan nya, Kyuhyun sendiri sedang terduduk di ranjang nya, saat hyung nya tersebut memeluk nya, mungkin Sungmin hyung juga mengkhawatirkan nya. 

  


  


''Dan ini adalah syarat yang terakhir Kyuhyunie..''

  


Kyuhyun membulatkan kedua bola matanya, saat mendengar suara hyung yang memeluk nya sekarang, ternyata ini Heechul hyung.

  


''Kau... Harus menjaga dirimu dengan sangat baik..'' Kyuhyun sedikit terenyuh saat mendengar nada getir pada ucapan Heechul.

  


  


''Berjanjilah, kau akan pulang dalam keadaan baik-baik saja..''

  


Mendengar hal tersebut, Kyuhyun langsung menggerakan tangan nya dengan perlahan dan mengelus tangan Heechul yang melingkar di lehernya. 

  


  


''Nde... Yaksok..'' ucap Kyuhyun tanpa memandang Heechul. Heechul yang mendengar hal tersebut semakin mengeratkan pelukan nya dan sesekali mengecup puncuk kepala Kyuhyun. Untuk beberapa saat mereka terdiam dengan keadaan seperti itu. 

  


  


''Benar-benar manis.'' ucap Sungmin yang berada di balik pintu kamar nya, dia tadi tidak jadi masuk karena melihat pemandangan yang menurut nya cukup langka. Dia langsung tersenyum saat melihat interaksi duo evil tersebut.

  


  


''Kyuhyunie.. Heechul hyung... Kalian benar-benar saling menyayangi satu sama lain..''

  


  


''Meskipun selalu ada pertengkaran antara kalian, aku yakin kalian justru lebih dekat dari apa yang kalian bayangkan..''

.

  


  


  


.

  


  


Kyuhyun keluar dari kamarnya bersama Sungmin dengan semua peralatan nya yang sudah siap.

  


  


Semua hyungdeul nya sudah menunggu di ruang keluarga. Dia hampir saja tertawa melihat semua ekspresi hyungdeul nya, tampak seperti seorang eomma yang tidak rela melepaskan putranya.

  


Kyuhyun lalu menghampiri hyungdeul nya dan memeluk mereka satu persatu, ada yang mencubitnya bahkan sampai mencium nya. Benar-benar berlebihan. Padahal dia hanya pergi untuk tiga hari saja.

  


Heechul sendiri terlihat acuh dan tetap duduk di kursinya. Kyuhyun lalu menghampiri hyung evil nya tersebut dan mengulurkan tangan nya. Heechul menerima uluran tersebut dan menarik Kyuhyun kedalam pelukan nya dengan posisinya yang masih sama.

  


  


  


  


''Ingat dengan semua janji mu Park Kyuhyun.'' bisik Heechul saat memeluk dongsaeng nya. Kyuhyun tersenyum, dia lalu menganggukan kepalanya. Heechul lalu mendorong Kyuhyun dan melepaskan pelukan nya, dia memandang hyung dan juga dongsaengdeul nya.

  


''Biar aku yang mengantar Kyuhyunie ke sekolah nya..'' putus Heechul tidak ingin dibantah.

  


Heechul dan Kyuhyun, lalu meninggalkan rumah tersebut dan berangkat menuju sekolah Kyuhyun. Hyungdeul masih saja mengikuti Kyuhyun sampai mobil yang membawa Kyuhyun menghilang di tikungan.

  


  


Heechul menghentikan kemudinya dengan pelan saat sudah berada di depan sekolah Kyuhyun. 

  


  


''Ingat, jaga dirimu dengan baik. Pulau Jeju cukup jauh jaraknya dari Seoul, aku tidak bisa secepat angin bila terjadi sesuatu padamu.''

  


Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya saat mendengar nasihat dari Heechul. Dia lalu melepaskan sabuk pengaman nya dan memandang Heechul agak lama, Kyuhyun lalu menerjang Heechul dan memeluk hyung evil nya dengan sangat erat, membuat Heechul terdiam.

  


  


''Aku akan menjaga diriku dengan sangat baik, jadi Heechul hyung tidak perlu khawatir.. Arraseo..''

  


Meskipun ragu akhirnya Heechul menganggukan kepalanya dan membalas pelukan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun lalu melepaskan pelukan nya dan memberikan Heechul senyum terbaiknya. Dia lalu keluar dari mobil tersebut dan berbaur dengan siswa lainnya.

  


Heechul memandang Kyuhyun yang sudah berbaur dengan siswa yang lain di sekolah tersebut dengan sendu. 

  


''Aku berharap, kau benar-benar akan baik-baik saja Kyuhyunie..''

  


  


.

  


  


.

  


  


Seluruh siswa sekolah Seoul High School akhirnya berangkat, mereka akan menggunakan bis lalu setelah itu menggunakan kapal untuk sampai di Pulau Jeju. Pulau Jeju memang cukup jauh jaraknya dari Seoul.

  


Setelah beberapa jam perjalanan akhirnya semua siswa Seoul High School sampai di tempat tujuan.

  


  


  


Kyuhyun memandang takjub pemandangan yang berada di depan matanya, ini nyata dan bukan hanya dalam bayangan nya saja selama ini. Melihat alam luas sedekat dan seindah ini benar-benar membuat nya senang.

  


  


Changmin, Minho dan Jonghyun menghampiri nya. Changmin lalu menepuk-nepuk bahunya.

  


  


''Sangat indah.. ya?'' ucap Changmin sambil melihat bentangan laut biru di depan nya.

  


Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya lalu memotret hamparan laut tersebut. 

  


.

  


.

  


Kyuhyun melewati karya wisata nya dengan sangat baik untuk hari pertama nya. Changmin, Minho dan Jonghyun tidak berhenti mengikuti nya kemanapun dan menjaga nya seperti eomma yang menjaga putranya. 

  


  


Dan keesokan harinya, semua siswa di wajibkan berkumpul oleh seorang sunbae di lapangan. Sunbae tersebut lalu menjelaskan kegiatan hari tersebut.

  


  


  


''Hari ini, kita akan memainkan sebuah permainan..'' jelas sunbae tersebut.

  


  


''Aku akan membagi kalian dalam beberapa kelompok, setiap kelompok terdiri dari tiga orang, nanti aku akan membagikan kelompoknya..''

  


  


Mereka semua menganggukan kepalanya mengerti, Kyuhyun ikut menyimak semua yang di jelaskan sunbae nya. Sampai sunbae tersebut menyebutkan nama kelompok dan juga anggota kelompok. 

  


  


Semuanya lalu membubarkan diri, setelah sunbae tersebut menjelaskan agenda hari itu.

  


  


Kyuhyun sedang terduduk di bangku taman yang berada di tempat itu, saat ketiga teman nya menghampiri nya.

  


Changmin lalu duduk di samping nya dan memandang Kyuhyun dengan cemas.

  


''Kyuhyun-ah.. Apa tidak apa kau satu kelompok dengan mereka?''

  


Kyuhyun memandang Changmin yang memandang nya penuh dengan kecemasan. Kyuhyun memang tidak satu kelompok dengan salahsatu teman nya.

  


''Aku tidak apa..''

  


  


''Kau... Kemarin punya masalah dengan mereka kan?''

Kyuhyun kembali menganggukan kepalanya saat Minho ikut menimpali.

  


''Itu tidak apa, aku akan baik-baik saja bersama mereka.''

  


  


''Park Kyuhyun..''

  


  


Kyuhyun membalikan tubuhnya saat seseorang memanggil nya, ternyata itu Taeyang Ketua kelompok nya. Seungri dan juga Taeyang kedua nya merupakan anggota bigbang, Kyuhyun pernah memiliki masalah dengan mereka dan mungkin itu yang membuat ketiga teman nya mengkhawatirkan Kyuhyun. 

  


  


''Lihat, mereka akan bersikap baik padaku. Jadi kalian tidak perlu secemas ini. Lagipula kita semua memang akan terpisah kan?''

  


  


Kyuhyun tersenyum menenangkan pada ketiga temannya, dia lalu menghampiri Taeyang dan juga Seungri. 

.

  


.

Akhirnya semua siswa yang sudah di bagi ke dalam beberapa kelompok, berangkat ke bukit yang berada di tempat tersebut bersama anggota nya masing-masing. 

  


  


Kyuhyun Seungri dan Taeyang juga menaiki bukit tersebut dengan langkah santai. Tidak ada perbincangan antara mereka, dan Kyuhyun tidak ambil pusing dengan hal itu. Dia fokus pada kamera nya untuk mengambil gambar sebanyak dan sebagus mungkin.

  


  


  


  


''YA Park Kyuhyun.. Kemarilah..'' 

  


Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatan nya saat sedang memotret bunga yang menurut nya cukup menarik, saat Taeyang memanggil nya. Dia lalu menghampiri Taeyang dan juga Seungri, lalu memandang mereka dengan pandangan bertanya.

  


  


''Ini peta tempat ini,'' ucap Taeyang sambil memberikan sebuah kertas peta pada Kyuhyun.

  


  


Kyuhyun memandang kertas peta tersebut dengan wajah bingung, jujur dia tidak terlalu pandai membaca peta.

  


  


''Mulai sekarang kau yang akan memimpin kami..''

  


''Nde..?''

  


Kyuhyun kembali memandang kertas peta tersebut dengan dahi yang mengkerut, dia lalu mulai memperhatikan kertas tersebut. Dan mulai melupakan dunia nya, termasuk Taeyang dan juga Seungri.

  


Taeyang dan juga Seungri tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun yang terfokus pada kertas tersebut.

  


Seungri lalu mengambil ponsel Kyuhyun yang di letakan di saku jaket Kyuhyun dengan hati-hati, mereka lalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun di bukit tersebut. Sendirian. Mereka berpikir Kyuhyun akan baik-baik saja karena memiliki peta tempat tersebut. 

  


  


Tapi, sebenarnya tidak. 

  


  


.

  


  


.

  


  


.

  


  


Kyuhyun terus memandang peta tersebut, dia tidak tahu arah mana yang harus dia pilih. Lagipula sejak tadi dia hanya mengikuti kedua sunbae nya. Kenapa sekarang mereka malah memberikan petanya pada nya? Dasar!

  


  


  


Kyuhyun lalu mengangkat kepalanya dan mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kertas peta tersebut, namun dia mengernyitkan dahinya saat tidak menemukan kedua sunbae nya.

  


  


''Sunbae-nim...''

  


Kyuhyun memanggil kedua sunbae nya dan mengarahkan pandangan nya kesana kemari. Dia mulai panik, bagaimana kalau mereka meninggalkan nya disini sendirian.

  


  


Kyuhyun lalu berjalan dengan arah yang asal dan terus memanggil kedua sunbae nya. Tapi percuma, sepertinya mereka sudah jauh dari tempat ini.

  


Kyuhyun terduduk di atas tanah perbukitan tersebut, dia lalu meraba saku jaketnya untuk mengambil ponselnya, namun Kyuhyun sangat terkejut saat tidak menemukan ponsel nya.

  


  


Sekarang dia benar-benar sendirian.

  


  


''Hyung aku takut..'' ucap Kyuhyun lirih sambil melihat daerah sekitarnya.

.

  


  


.

  


  


Heechul sedang menggambar desain nya saat ponsel nya bergetar, dia lalu menghentikan kegiatan nya dan menjawab panggilan tersebut.

  


''Yeobeoseo...''

  


''Nde? Hyung ingin bertemu dengan ku? Eoh arraseo..'' Heechul lalu meletakan ponsel nya dan mengambil jas nya.

  


Panggilan tersebut dari hyung nya, Leeteuk. Ia mengatakan ingin bertemu untuk menanyakan hal yang cukup penting. Entahlah dia punya firasat yang tidak baik tentang ini.

  


  


Heechul lalu mengambil kunci mobilnya untuk selanjutnya menemui sang hyung di tempat yang sudah di janjikan. 

  


Setelah beberapa menit perjalanan, Heechul menghentikan laju mobil nya dan keluar dari mobil nya. Dia sudah melihat hyung nya terduduk di kursi cafe tersebut.

  


Heechul lalu menghampiri Leeteuk dan duduk di kursi yang berada di depan hyung nya.

  


  


  


''Jadi, ada apa Teuki hyung ingin bertemu dengan ku disini?''

  


Leeteuk tersenyum lembut, dia lalu memandang Heechul dengan serius.

  


''Aku, ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu Chulie-ah..''

  


  


''Mwo?'' 

  


  


''Ini tentang Kyuhyunie.''

  


  


''Kyuhyunie?''

  


Leeteuk menganggukan kepalanya, ''Apa ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan tentang Kyuhyunie? Menurut hyung, reaksi mu saat Kyuhyunie ingin mengikuti karya wisata itu terlihat terlalu berlebihan, apa hyung salah?''

  


  


Heechul menghela nafasnya dia lalu mengetuk-ngetukan jarinya pada meja cafe tersebut. Mungkin ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk memberitahu Leeteuk hyung tentang 'rahasia kecil' Kyuhyun.

  


  


Heechul lalu memandang Leeteuk, ''Kyuhyunie, dulu dia pernah mengalami sebuah kecelakaan..''

  


  


''MWO?!''

  


Reaksi Leeteuk membuat Heechul menghela nafasnya, dia sudah mengira reaksi Leeteuk akan seperti ini. 

  


  


  


''Kejadian ini terjadi sekitar sepuluh tahun yang lalu, waktu itu..''

  


  


  


Flashback 

  


  


Kyuhyun menyunggingkan senyum manisnya selama berada di dalam mobil sang appa. Pasalnya saat ini dia akan liburan bersama eomma, appa dan juga hyung favorit nya. Itu yang dia katakan saat membujuk Heechul untuk menemani nya. 

  


''Eomma... Appa.. Hari ini kita akan kemana?''

  


  


''Hari ini kita akan piknik di bukit, apa kau suka?''

  


''Kyu suka selama Kyu melakukan nya dengan appa dan juga eomma, juga dengan Heechul hyung..'' Kyuhyun sedikit mengecilkan suara nya saat menyebutkan nama hyung nya tersebut.

  


  


Heechul sendiri terlihat fokus dengan ponsel nya membuat Kyuhyun merengut.

  


Setelah beberapa menit perjalanan akhirnya mereka sampai di daerah perbukitan yang masih berada di sekitar daerah Seoul. 

  


  


Tuan Park lalu menghentikan audinya dengan pelan-pelan dan memberikan isyarat untuk keluar kepada seluruh keluarga nya. 

  


  


  


Nyonya dan juga Tuan Park lalu menggelar tikar dan juga sebuah keranjang yang diisi penuh oleh makanan. Kyuhyun sendiri terlihat bergeming melihat kesibukan orangtua nya.

  


  


''Heechul-ah jaga dongsaeng mu, eomma dan appa ingin mengambil sesuatu di mobil.''

  


  


''Eoh..'' jawab Heechul yang masih terfokus pada ponsel nya, entahlah menurutnya acara seperti ini cukup membosankan untuk anak seusianya, jadi sejak tadi dia tidak pernah benar-benar mengikuti piknik ini. 

  


  


Kyuhyun mempoutkan mulutnya saat memperhatikan Heechul, sejak tadi Heechul terus menerus sibuk dengan ponsel nya. Padahal dia sangat ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan hyung evil nya tersebut. 

  


  


Kyuhyun lalu dia membulatkan kedua bola matanya lucu saat melihat sebuah kelinci putih yang berada di tempat tersebut, Kyuhyun lalu mencoba menangkap kelinci tersebut. Namun sepertinya hal ini sangat sulit, dia terus mengikuti kelinci tersebut sampai memasuki hutan di daerah perbukitan tersebut. Kyuhyun baru tersadar saat dia sudah berada jauh dari keluarga nya.

  


  


Dia lalu mencoba memanggil eomma, appa dan juga hyung nya namun nihil. Mereka sangat jauh dari jangkauan nya saat ini.

  


  


Kyuhyun lalu terduduk di tanah dan memeluk kedua lutut nya, jujur dia sangat takut saat ini. Berada di tempat asing dan jauh dari kedua orang tuanya benar-benar membuat nya takut. 

  


Dia lalu menepuk-nepuk dadanya saat dadanya terasa sesak, dia hanya berharap appa, eomma dan juga Heechul hyung nya bisa menemukan nya dalam keadaan baik. 

.

  


.

  


  


''Kami menemukan nya dua jam setelah dia menghilang, keadaan Kyuhyunie sudah sangat mengkhawatirkan saat itu. Bibirnya membiru dan seluruh tubuhnya bergetar..''

  


Heechul menundukan kepalanya tanpa sadar dia bergetar saat mengingat kejadian tersebut, rasa bersalah juga menggerogoti nya saat mengingat kejadian itu.

  


''Dia terus mengatakan kalau dia sangat ketakutan.. Kyuhyunie, dia di rawat beberapa hari. Setelah beberapa hari di rawat di rumah sakit, akhirnya Kyuhyun pulang.''

  


  


''Tapi... Sejak kejadian tersebut Kyuhyunie jadi tidak bisa membedakan arah dengan benar. Dia akan ketakutan jika berada di tempat baru sendirian.''

  


  


  


.

  


  


.

  


  


.

  


  


Kyuhyun duduk di bawah pohon dengan gelisah, dia tidak tahu apa yang harus di lakukan nya sekarang. Dia tidak tahu arah mana yang harus di pilih nya, pikiran nya seolah kosong sekarang.

  


  


Dia sudah meminum obat penenang nya tapi tetap saja dia ketakutan sekarang. Seluruh tubuhnya nya bergetar dan keringat dingin mulai membasahi tubuhnya. 

  


  


'jika aku terlalu lama disini, mungkin aku akan mati..' 

  


  


''Eomma... Appa.. duwajuseyo..'' ucap Kyuhyun lirih.

  


Kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk dadanya yang mulai terasa sesak. Dia merutuki keadaan nya sekarang, kenapa penyakit nya juga harus kambuh di saat dia sedang kepayahan seperti sekarang! 

  


  


  


  


.

  


  


  


.

  


  


  


. 

  


  


''Jadi, itu alasan mu melarang Kyuhyun mengikuti karya wisata?''

  


''Aish Heechul-ah... Kenapa kau baru memberitahu hyung rahasia sebesar ini sekarang?! kalau hyung tahu tentang ini. Hyung juga pasti akan melarang Kyuhyunie..'' 

Heechul memandang Leeteuk. Dia cukup mengerti jika hyung nya marah sekarang.

  


''Kyuhyunie menyuruh aku, appa dan eomma untuk merahasiakan hal ini dari kalian. Dia bilang dia akan marah jika hyungdeul yang lain mengetahui hal ini. Itu sebab nya yang kalian ketahui adalah kami berlibur saat itu, padahal Kyuhyun di rawat selama beberapa hari saat itu.''

  


  


Leeteuk memegang kepalanya, dia cukup mengerti dengan keadaan Heechul sekarang. Magnae nya yang keras kepala itu benar-benar selalu membuat orang khawatir. 

  


DRRRT

  


Leeteuk menghentikan pembicaraan nya dan memandang ponsel nya yang bergetar, saat sebuah pesan masuk. Dia lalu membacanya dan menghela nafasnya. 

  


''Heechul-ah, sepertinya hyung harus pergi. Hyung akan pergi ke kantor, kita lanjutkan pembicaraan ini nanti, jaga dirimu.''

  


Heechul menghela nafasnya dia lalu menganggukan kepalanya, sepertinya Leeteuk hyung cukup terkejut dengan rahasia Kyuhyun.

  


  


  


''Mianhae Kyuhyunie, hyung sudah melanggar janji. Tapi sepertinya Leeteuk hyung harus mengetahui nya.'' 

  


Dia lalu kembali membayangkan saat-saat nya bersama magnae nya tersebut. Tanpa sadar Heechul tersenyum hangat saat mengingat magnae nya yang cukup nakal dan keras kepala itu.

  


Heechul tergugah dari lamunan nya saat ponsel nya bergetar, dia lalu mengambil ponsel nya dan menggeser tombol berwarna hijau saat mengetahui siapa yang menghubungi nya.

  


''Yeobeoseo..''

  


  


''Heechul hyung, Kyuhyun menghilang hyung...''

  


  


  


''MWO?!'' 

  


  


''Arraseo,,,. Aku akan segera kesana sekarang..''

  


Heechul langsung bergegas dari tempat tersebut saat mendengar kabar buruk dari salahsatu teman Kyuhyun. namun dia menghentikan langkah nya saat seorang gadis SMA menghadang langkah nya.

  


  


''Permisi Nona, aku sedang terburu-buru..'' ucap Heechul sabar, dia masih mementingkan tatakrama nya saat ini. 

  


Namun gadis tersebut bergeming di tempat nya membuat Heechul geram karena kesal.

  


''Anda wali dari Park Kyuhyun kan?''

  


Heechul memandang gadis tersebut, saat dia menyebutkan nama dongsaeng nya.

  


''Eoh..''

  


  


''Aku hanya ingin meluruskan masalah yang terjadi kemarin-kemarin.. Kyuhyun-ssi sebenarnya tidak bersalah. Dia hanya menolong ku,'' 

  


  


  


  


''Mwo?''

  


Gadis tersebut menganggukan kepalanya dia lalu menunduk, 

  


''Lalu.. Setelah pihak sekolah menghukum nya setelah aku juga menghukum nya. Kau baru mengakui kalau Kyuhyun itu tidak bersalah?!''

  


  


''Mianhae, ini semua karena anggota bigbang mengancam ku. Aku benar-benar minta maaf.''

  


  


Heechul menghela nafasnya melihat gadis didepan nya ini menangis, lagipula dia tidak tega melihat seorang wanita menangis.

  


''Baiklah, minta maaf saja nanti pada Kyuhyun. Sekarang aku sedang sibuk permisi..''

  


  


  


.

  


  


.

Saat ini semua anggota keluarga Park sedang berkumpul di kantor Leeteuk, tadi mereka mendapat kabar kalau Kyuhyun menghilang dan itu membuat mereka semua khawatir.

  


  


  


  


''Kibum-ah..''

  


Kibum mengangkat kepalanya saat Heechul memanggil namanya. Keadaan hyung nya seperti nya yang paling parah disini.

  


''Kau tahu dimana lokasi perkemahan Kyuhyunie?''

  


''Eoh..''

  


''Apa yang akan kau lakukan Chulie-ah? Butuh dua jam lebih untuk sampai di Pulau Jeju..''

  


Heechul menganggukan kepalanya.

  


''Tapi hyung aku tidak bisa hanya diam disini dan menunggu kabar, Kyuhyun dalam bahaya sekarang..''

  


  


''Hyung tahu, tapi tidak baik juga dengan keadaan mu yang seperti sekarang berangkat kesana. Kau sudah mempercayakan Kyuhyunie pada teman nya kan? Kita harus mempercayai mereka saat ini.''

  


  


  


.

  


  


.

  


Changmin, Minho, Jonghyun dan juga anak yang lain nya saling berpencar mencoba mencari Kyuhyun. Setelah di laporkan menghilang mereka semua langsung cemas dan mencari Kyuhyun.

  


  


Changmin lalu menghampiri Taeyang yang terlihat menundukan kepalanya. Changmin lalu menghampiri sunbae nya tersebut, dia mencengkeram kerah baju sunbae nya.

  


  


''Sunbae-nim, kali ini kau benar-benar keterlaluan!'' 

  


  


''Aku sungguh tidak tahu kalau Kyuhyun itu buta arah..''

  


Changmin memandang tajam sunbae nya tersebut. Dia sudah diberi tahu oleh Heechul tentang penyakit Kyuhyun saat tadi dia menghubungi hyung Kyuhyun tersebut.

  


  


  


''Yang aku takutkan bukan hanya itu, Kyuhyun menderita pneumotorax bagaimana kalau penyakit nya kambuh sekarang ha?!''

  


Taeyang semakin menundukan kepalanya, jujur dia memang sangat takut sekarang.

  


''Sekarang sunbae-nim, juga harus mencari Kyuhyun.'' 

  


  


''Baiklah aku akan mencoba mencari Kyuhyun.''

  


  


Changmin melepaskan cengkeraman nya, ''Kau pergi bersama ku sunbae..'' 

  


  


  


Sementara itu, ditempat yang masih sama Kyuhyun masih bergeming dengan keadaan nya. Dia terlihat semakin mengkhawatirkan apalagi karena pneumotorax nya yang kambuh, membuat nya sulit bernafas.

  


Nafasnya semakin terdengar berat, dan cepat membuat Kyuhyun kewalahan sendiri. Tenaga nya seolah terkuras habis hanya untuk bernafas saja, Kyuhyun hanya bisa berharap seseorang akan menemukan nya masih dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. 

  


.

  


.

  


  


Changmin berjalan di belakang Taeyang, setelah kejadian tadi Taeyang langsung terlihat menyesal dan berjanji akan menemukan Kyuhyun.

  


  


''Sunbae-nim sebenarnya dimana kau meninggalkan Kyuhyun tadi?''

  


Taeyang menghentikan langkah nya dan membalikan tubuhnya, ''Di tempat ini, terakhir kali kami meninggalkan Kyuhyun.''

  


''Kyuhyunie pasti belum terlalu jauh dari tempat ini.''

  


Ujar Changmin menyimpulkan, dia lalu berjalan kearah sebuah pohon besar yang tidak terlalu jauh dari sana. dan dia sangat terkejut saat melihat sebuah sepasang sepatu yang cukup dia kenal. Changmin lalu menghampiri tempat tersebut, dan kembali terkejut saat melihat keadaan Kyuhyun. Anak itu terlihat kesulitan bernafas, dan wajah nya sangat pucat.

  


''KYUHYUN-AH.....''

  


  


.

  


  


.

  


Kyuhyun memegang dadanya semakin erat, ketakutan dan juga sakit yang dirasakan nya membuat dia putus asa.

  


Kyuhyun terus merapalkan nama eomma appa dan juga hyungdeul nya satu persatu, berharap hal tersebut dapat meredakan sakit yang dirasakan nya sekarang.

  


  


Tapi tetap saja rasa sakit itu tetap ada, sekarang justru semakin sakit.

  


  


'mungkin aku akan mati sekarang.' batin Kyuhyun saat pandangan nya mulai mengabur, namun di saat yang bersamaan Kyuhyun mendengar suara teman nya, memanggil nya begitu keras.

  


  


''KYUHYUN-AH..''

  


  


Changmin menghampiri Kyuhyun dengan wajah cemas yang sangat kentara, membuat Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya, apa keadaan nya begitu buruk sekarang?

  


  


Changmin lalu memeluk Kyuhyun dan berkali-kali mengucapkan syukur.

  


  


''Chang... Min... ah.. Appo..'' ucap Kyuhyun di tengah rasa sakitnya.

  


  


  


  


.

  


  


. 

  


Heechul masih dalam keadaan yang sama. Kacau dan kalut, dia tidak bisa tenang karena belum bisa memastikan kalau dongsaeng nya baik-baik saja sekarang. 

  


  


Hyung dan juga dongsaengdeul nya terus mencoba untuk menenangkan nya dan meyakinkan Heechul jika Kyuhyun akan baik-baik saja. Heechul sedang termenung saat ponsel nya bergetar, dia lalu mengambil ponsel nya yang bergetar di saku jas nya dan langsung menerima panggilan tersebut. 

  


  


''Heechul hyung... Kami sudah menemukan Kyuhyunie..''

  


  


  


  


  


.

  


  


  


.

  


  


.

  


Dua belas namja berlarian di lorong Rumah sakit tersebut, setelah mendapat kabar bahwa Kyuhyun sudah di temukan. Mereka semua tidak bisa bersabar lagi, dan berangkat ke Pulau Jeju menggunakan pesawat. Setelah tadi di temukan Kyuhyun langsung di bawa ke Rumah sakit terdekat di Pulau Jeju.

  


  


  


  


Heechul berlari dengan cepat dan langsung menghampiri Changmin dan juga kedua teman nya. Dia juga melihat dua orang yang lain di tempat tersebut, entahlah dia rasanya pernah melihat kedua anak tersebut. 

  


  


''Changmin-ah, bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyunie?''

  


  


Changmin, dan juga yang lainnya langsung berdiri saat melihat semua hyungdeul Kyuhyun mendatangi Rumah sakit tersebut. 

  


''Dokter yang memeriksanya belum keluar hyung...''

  


  


Setelah beberapa menit menunggu di depan Ruang ICU tersebut, akhirnya seorang dokter keluar dan menghampiri keluarga Kyuhyun. Heechul langsung berdiri dan memberondongi dokter tersebut dengan pertanyaan.

  


''Bagaimana keadaan uri dongsaeng?''

  


  


Dokter tersebut menghela nafasnya dan tersenyum menenangkan pada semua orang yang berada di sana.

  


''Keadaan nya sudah jauh lebih baik sekarang, tadi pneumotorax nya kambuh karena dia ketakutan dan juga udara dingin di atas bukit.''

  


  


''Dia akan pulih dalam beberapa hari ini, jadi kalian tidak perlu khawatir. Hanya saja..''

  


  


''Hanya saja apa Uisa-nim?''

  


  


''Jangan biarkan dia sendiri, aku rasa ketakutan nya ada kaitan nya dengan trauma masa kecilnya. Jadi pastikan dia selalu di temani, sampai dia benar-benar sembuh.''

  


  


Mereka semua menghela nafasnya lega, mendengar pernyataan dokter tersebut. Meskipun keadaan Kyuhyun belum benar-benar membuat mereka tenang, sampai magnae tersebut benar-benar sembuh.

  


.

  


  


.

  


  


  


Keesokan harinya, Kyuhyun membuka matanya perlahan saat sinar matahari menelusuk melalui jendela ruang rawatnya, dia lalu mengerjapkan kedua matanya, dan membuka kedua matanya.

  


''Kyuhyunie...''

  


Heechul yang melihat Kyuhyun membuka matanya langsung menggenggam erat tangan Kyuhyun.

  


Kyuhyun menggerakan kedua bola matanya gelisah, dia lalu bangkit dari tidurnya dan langsung memeluk Heechul.

  


  


''Kyuhyunie.. Neo chigeum Gwenchana..?'' Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya dalam pelukan Heechul, tanpa sadar dia menangis. Untuk kali kedua dia selamat dari maut yang hampir merenggut nya.

  


  


Heechul lalu mengelus kepala Kyuhyun untuk menenangkan anak tersebut, Kyuhyun mungkin masih merasa takut saat ini.

  


  


  


''Heechul hyung, aku tidak akan pernah mau ikut perkemahan lagi..''

  


  


.

  


  


.

  


Kyuhyun tersenyum di ranjang rumah sakitnya, kedekatan nya dengan Heechul akhir-akhir ini membuat dia cukup bahagia. Hyung cantik nya tersebut tidak berhenti memberikan perhatian padanya,begitupun hyungdeul yang lain.

  


  


Saat ini dia sudah berada di Rumah Sakit Seoul, tempat hyung nya bekerja. Setelah keadaan nya cukup membaik Kyuhyun langsung meminta pindah rumah sakit dan ingin di rawat oleh Hankyung saja.

  


  


Heechul juga memarahi kedua sunbae nya yang sudah dengan sengaja meninggalkan Kyuhyun di bukit dan juga masalah kartu merah. Membuat semua anggota bigbang meminta maaf padanya. 

  


  


Kyuhyun lalu turun dari ranjang nya dan mencoba berjalan-jalan di Rumah sakit tersebut, namun dia mengernyitkan dahinya dan menghentikan langkah nya saat mendengar suara salahsatu hyung nya.

  


''Hyung apa aku harus pergi?''

  


  


''Hankyung-ah... Panti asuhan disana sangat membutuhkan seorang dokter, bukankah itu impian mu? Membantu untuk orang yang membutuhkan..''

  


  


''Tapi... Kenapa harus di China hyung? Itu berarti aku harus meninggalkan saudara ku untuk waktu yang cukup lama.''

  


China? Kyuhyun membelalakan kedua bola matanya, apa ini Hankyung hyung akan pergi ke China? 

  


  


Kyuhyun lalu melangkah memasuki ruangan tersebut. 

  


''Hankyung hyung.. Kau hendak pergi ke mana?''

  


  


  


  


TBC

  


.

  


  


.

  


Aku harap kalian suka CHAPTER ini

  


tulisin juga momen yg kamu suka di CHAPTER ini ya

  


makasih pleeaaasee read and review biar aku lebih semangat buat lanjutin ff nya

  


makasih..


	5. Chapter 5

Title : SUPER JUNIOR BROTHERSHIP SERIES CHAPTER 5

Genre : Brothership, Friendship and Family 

  


Rate : T

  


Cast : Cho Kyuhyun ( 15 thn ) Park Jungsoo ( 29 thn )

  


Kim Heechul & Hankyung ( 28 thn) 

  


Yesung & Kangin ( 26thn )

Shindong ( 25 thn ) Sungmin ( 2 4 thn )

  


Eunhyuk & Donghae ( 22 thn )

  


Siwon ( 20 thn ) Ryeowook (18 thn ) Kibum ( 17 thn )

Summary : Jika aku menginginkan mu untuk tinggal, dan tetap berada di samping ku, 

  


  


  


  


Warning : Typos, Gaje, OOC, if read dont bash and review after read.

  


  


Disclaimer : All them belong to them selves and God, iam just a fan who use their name for my story.

  


  


Story by asmawi97

.

  


.

  


  


.

  


  


SJ Brothership Series Chapter 5

  


  


Please, Dont Leave Me

  


.

  


Special Hankyung & Kyuhyun

  


  


  


  


.

  


  


.

  


  


  


Kyuhyun memandang Hankyung dengan gusar, setelah mendengar pembicaraan Hankyung hyung dengan teman dokter nya Kyuhyun langsung meninggalkan tempat itu dengan cepat dan membuat Hankyung mengejarnya dan membawa nya ke atap bangunan rumah sakit untuk berbicara. 

  


''Hankyung hyung, kau hendak pergi ke mana?'' Kyuhyun kembali mengulang pertanyaan nya beberapa menit yaang lalu.

  


Kyuhyun sedikit bergidik saat semilir angin menerpa tubuhnya yang hanya memakai pakaian rumah sakit yang cukup tipis. 

  


  


Hankyung yang melihat hal tersebut melepaskan jaket yang di pakainya dan memakaikan jaket tersebut pada dongsaeng nya. 

  


  


''Hankyung hyung...''

  


  


Hankyung terus membenarkan letak jaketnya di tubuh Kyuhyun tanpa berniat menanggapi dongsaeng nya tersebut.

  


''Mianhae, Kyuhyunie..'' ucap Hankyung dengan nada sendu membuat Kyuhyun menyadari hyung nya sedang menyimpan rahasia yang akan menyakitkan mungkin.

  


  


''Mwo? Mian? Kenapa Hankyung hyung harus meminta maaf?''

  


Hankyung memandang Kyuhyun dengan sendu, Kyuhyun menggerakan kedua bola matanya gelisah, ada perasaan tidak tenang saat dia memandang kakak nya tersebut. 

  


''Hyung di minta menjadi dokter di sebuah panti asuhan di China, meskipun hyung belum memberikan kepastian. Tapi, mungkin hyung akan pergi..''

  


  


Kyuhyun membelalakan matanya mendengar pernyataan Hankyung, dia lalu menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Hankyung.

  


  


  


''Mworago?'' ucap Kyuhyun nyaris tak terdengar.

  


  


Untuk beberapa saat mereka terdiam, Hankyung menunggu reaksi Kyuhyun dan apa yang akan dikatakan anak itu setelah mendengar pernyataan nya, namun Kyuhyun terus terdiam dengan pandangan yang sangat sulit untuk di artikan membuat Hankyung cukup cemas.

  


  


''Hankyung hyung, kalau aku bilang untuk tidak meninggalkan ku. Apa hyung akan menuruti kemauan ku?'' setelah beberapa saat terdiam akhirnya kata tersebut yang keluar dari mulutnya, Kyuhyun tidak tahu apa ini benar-benar bagus untuk nya ataupun hyung nya, tapi yang pasti dia hanya ingin mempertahankan hyung nya tetap berada di sisinya. Egois memang, namun Kyuhyun tidak punya pilihan lain, dia tidak mau kehilangan salahsatu hyung nya termasuk Hankyung. 

  


  


  


  


Hankyung terlihat menarik nafasnya dengan dalam. Dia lalu memandang Kyuhyun dengan pandangan yang sangat sulit di artikan, Hankyung terlihat bimbang, apa yang harus dipilih nya, dongsaeng nya atau tugas nya sebagai seorang dokter. 

  


  


Dilema, Hankyung merasa keduanya sangat penting dalam hidup nya dongsaeng nya maupun profesinya sebagai dokter, Hankyung menginginkan keduanya, namun sekarang dia tahu pilihan mana yang harus di ambilnya.

  


  


''Mianhae Kyuhyunie, untuk kali ini hyung mungkin tidak akan bisa menuruti kemauan mu..'' ucapan Hankyung yang tegas membuat Kyuhyun langsung membulatkan kedua bola matanya, ini untuk pertama kalinya hyung nya tersebut menolak permintaan nya.

  


  


  


''Waeyo?'' Kyuhyun bertanya dengan nada suaranya yang bergetar, airmata yang sejak tadi di tahan nya kini mulai membasahi pipi pucatnya.

  


  


Meskipun dia sudah diajari untuk menjadi namja yang kuat oleh hyungdeul nya, tapi dia tidak bisa tidak menangis jika salahsatu hyung nya akan meninggalkan nya.

  


  


Apalagi Hankyung adalah seorang dokter yang selalu menangani Kyuhyun jika dia sedang sakit seperti sekarang. Akan sangat berbeda nantinya jika dokter lain yang merawat nya jika sedang sakit.

  


  


Kyuhyun menarik nafasnya dalam saat tidak mendapatkan jawaban pasti dari hyung nya. Dia lalu mencoba tersenyum namun yang terlihat justru senyuman getir.

  


  


Dadanya mulai terasa sesak karena menahan perasaan nya, keadaan nya belum terlalu baik dan sekarang dia mendapatkan kenyataan yang cukup menyakitkan dari hyung nya.

  


  


  


''Gwenchana,,,.'' ujar Kyuhyun lemah saat melihat Hankyung terlihat mencemaskan nya karena nafasnya yang terdengar sesak.

  


  


''Hankyung hyung boleh pergi, tapi jangan harap aku akan mendukung hyung seperti dulu, untuk keadaan hyung nantinya..'' ucap Kyuhyun putus asa, mungkin saja dengan perkataan seperti ini, Hankyung akan luluh, namun nyatanya hyung tersebut terlihat bergeming membuat Kyuhyun semakin sesak, dia lalu membalikan tubuhnya dan berniat meninggalkan Hankyung disana.

  


Kyuhyun berjalan dengan pelan, berharap dengan seperti ini Hankyung akan menahan nya dan mengatakan akan memilih tinggal dan tidak akan meninggalkan nya. Namun sepertinya itu hanya harapan kosong Kyuhyun saja karena Hankyung tidak mencoba mencegah atau menahan nya sekalipun.

  


  


Mengingat hal itu Kyuhyun merasakan hatinya semakin sakit saja, saat mendapatkan fakta menyakitkan dari hyung berhati lembutnya tersebut. 

  


  


  


Sementara itu, Hankyung bergeming melihat Kyuhyun terus menjauh di depan nya dengan langkah yang cukup pelan, dia tidak berusaha menahan juga memanggil dongsaeng nya. Dia pikir mulai sekarang mungkin, 

  


  


'aku harus berusaha menjaga jarak dengan Kyuhyunie, agar dia terbiasa tanpa kehadiran ku..' batin Hankyung sambil terus memperhatikan tubuh Kyuhyun yang sekarang sudah menghilang di balik pintu atap bangunan tersebut.

  


  


  


Kyuhyun masih berjalan dengan pelan, dia menuruni beberapa anak tangga dengan lemas, Kyuhyun terus menuruni anak tangga tersebut dan melupakan bahwa akan lebih baik dia menggunakan lift dengan keadaan nya yang masih lemah.

  


Kyuhyun lalu membuka pintu yang menghubungkan tangga darurat tersebut dengan koridor rumah sakit, setelah memastikan lantai tersebut merupakan lantai di mana ruangan nya berada.

  


Kyuhyun masih berjalan dengan lemas di koridor rumah sakit tersebut, Kyuhyun lalu mengangkat kepalanya yang sejak tadi menunduk dan menemukan salahsatu hyung nya tersenyum begitu manis padanya.

  


  


  


''Eoh.. Kyuhyunie..!''

  


  


Donghae, salahsatu hyung childish nya terlihat melambaikan tangan nya dan berteriak begitu nyaring saat melihatnya, Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum melihat senyuman polos Donghae, namun saat dia kembali mengingat percakapan nya dengan Hankyung Kyuhyun seolah kehilangan seluruh tenaga nya dan pikiran nya terasa kosong, Kyuhyun samar-samar melihat Donghae berlari kearah nya dengan cemas sebelum kesadaran nya benar-benar hilang, dan semuanya berubah menjadi gelap.

  


  


BRUKK

  


''KYUHYUNIE...!''

  


Donghae langsung menghampiri Kyuhyun saat tubuh adiknya tersebut tiba-tiba terjatuh, nafas adik nya terlihat lemah dan peluh membasahi wajah pucatnya.

  


Apa yang terjadi? bukankah keadaan adiknya sudah jauh lebih baik sejak di bawa ke rumah sakit seoul?

  


  


Tidak ingin membuang waktu dengan banyak pertanyaan di dalam benaknya, Donghae langsung mengangkat adiknya dan membawa nya ke ruangan di mana Kyuhyun di rawat.

  


  


.

  


  


  


.

  


  


  


Hankyung masih bergeming di tempat nya, saat ini dia merasa sangat bersalah pada adik bungsunya. Tapi ini sudah menjadi resiko seorang dokter, mereka harus siap kapanpun dan di manapun di tugaskan. Itu adalah sumpah seorang dokter.

  


  


  


  


Hankyung lalu mendekati pagar pembatas bangunan Rumah sakit dan melihat keramaian lalu lintas dari atap tersebut, pikiran nya sedikit lebih tenang sekarang.

  


Hankyung lalu menengadahkan kepalanya dan kembali mengingat saat pertama kali dia di beritahukan hal ini oleh ketua Rumah sakit tempat ia bekerja sekarang.

  


  


(^_^)

  


  


  


  


''Hankyung-ah... Kau akan di tugaskan di China..''

  


  


''Mwo?!''

  


Hankyung langsung membelalakan matanya tidak percaya, dengan hal yang di bicarakan oleh petinggi rumah sakit tersebut, dia bahkan sedikit berteriak saat mendengar pernyataan tersebut. Membuat Hankyung meringis dan tersenyum meminta maaf pada atasan nya.

  


  


  


''Wae?'' Petinggi Rumah sakit tersebut yang di ketahui bernama Jung Yoon Hee, mengerutkan kening nya saat melihat reaksi berlebihan yang di tunjukan salahsatu dokter muda yang cukup di kagumi banyak orang maupun pasien di rumah sakit ini, karena keramahan dan juga caranya menangani pasien dengan lemah lembut. 

  


  


  


''Bukan hanya kau, tapi beberapa dokter disini juga akan di tugaskan di sana..'' ucapnya melihat Hankyung terlihat heran karena pembicaraan tersebut hanya di hadiri oleh Hankyung dan Profesor Jung saja. Pasti Hankyung berpikir hanya dirinya yang akan di kirim ke China.

  


  


  


  


''Aku mempercayai mu, itu sebabnya aku juga memilih mu sebagai salahsatu dokter yang akan ku tugaskan di China.'' lanjut nya setelah Hankyung terlihat mengerti arah pembicaraan nya.

  


  


''Geundae, Sonsaengnim, Mianhae aku mungkin harus memikirkan nya terlebih dahulu, bahkan tidak mungkin jika aku tidak bisa pergi kesana..''

  


  


Hankyung menundukan kepalanya di depan Petinggi Jung dia merasa bersalah, karena sudah berbicara cukup lancang pada namja paruh baya pemimpin rumah sakit tersebut. Namun dia merasa ini adalah langkah yang benar, masih ada seseorang yang sangat membutuhkan nya disini.

  


  


''Arraseo..''

  


  


''Mianhae Sonsaengnim, saat ini ada seseorang yang masih aku ingin lindungi disini. Dia sangat membutuhkan saya..''

  


Ucapan Hankyung yang tegas membuat Jung Uisa tersenyum sepertinya memang ada yang masih mengganjal Hankyung untuk pergi dari korea. Saudara nya mungkin.

  


  


''Arraseo, aku hanya merasa mereka semua pasti sangat senang mendapatkan dokter yang lembut seperti mu..''

  


  


Hankyung kembali menundukan kepalanya, namun saat dia mengingat alasan nya mengatakan hal tadi, Hankyung mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Jung Sonsaengnim tanpa ragu, setelah mengingat alasan nya bertahan di tempat ini. Kyuhyun, ya Kyuhyun. Dia adalah alasan Hankyung mengatakan hal tersebut pada Sonsaengnim nya.

  


  


  


  


Anak itu masih sangat membutuhkan nya. Mengingat Kyuhyun, Hankyung jadi ingat kejadian malam tadi saat Sungmin datang ke kamarnya dengan wajah cemasnya, dan mengatakan Kyuhyun sakit. Saat itu, yang ada di pikiran nya hanya membuat Kyuhyun merasa lebih baik. Begitupun Kyuhyun, anak itu terlihat lebih tenang setelah melihat kedatangan Hankyung Uisa nya.

  


  


'Kyuhyun dia masih sangat membutuhkan ku..'

  


  


''Ijinkan saya memikirkan nya terlebih dahulu Sonsaengnim..''

  


  


''Baiklah, tapi jangan terlalu lama Hankyung-ah, aku percaya kau adalah seorang dokter muda yang profesional. Benar begitu kan?''

  


  


Hankyung tersenyum manis mendengar pujian tidak langsung tersebut, Hankyung lalu berlalu dari tempat tersebut setelah sebelumnya berpamitan dengan Jung Sonsaengnim.

  


  


  


  


  


(~_~)

  


  


  


  


''Kyuhyun-ah, saat itu hyung sempat menolak nya. Tapi melihat anak-anak itu hyung jadi tidak tega. Hyung pikir ini saat yang tepat untuk hyung benar-benar mengabdi sebagai seorang dokter, meskipun harus berada di negeri orang.

.

  


  


  


.

  


  


.

  


Donghae terduduk di ruang tunggu rumah sakit tersebut, dia sangat cemas sekarang. Bagaimana tidak, dongsaeng nya yang katanya sudah baik-baik saja dan aku pulang besok tiba-tiba pingsan dengan nafasnya yang pendek dan cepat.

  


  


Donghae lalu mengangkat kepalanya yang sejak tadi menunduk dan menemukan kedua saudara nya yang lain berlari kearah nya dengan wajah cemasnya yang sangat kentara. Heechul dan juga Kibum.

  


''Heechul hyung... Kibum-ah..''

  


Donghae tersenyum melihat hyung dan juga dongsaeng nya tersebut, dia memang menghubungi salahsatu hyung nya saat merasa cemas tadi tapi dia tidak menyangka Kibum juga akan ikut, bukankah seharusnya anak itu berada di sekolah sekarang? 

  


''Apa yang terjadi Hae-ah...?'' Heechul bertanya setelah sebelumnya mendudukan dirinya di bangku panjang rumah sakit tersebut.

  


  


Tadi dia sedang berada di sekolah Kibum saat Donghae menelpon nya dengan nada cemas, dan tangisan membuat nya langsung berlalu dari tempat tersebut dengan Kibum yang juga memaksa ingin mengikuti nya.

  


  


  


''Tadinya aku berniat menemani Kyuhyun disini, karena aku libur. Aku datang kemari dan tidak menemukan Kyuhyunie di kamarnya aku lalu mencoba mencarinya dan akhirnya aku menemukan Kyuhyun di koridor rumah sakit ini. Mungkin Kyuhyunie jenuh tinggal sendirian di kamarnya.'' Heechul tanpa bicara mengusap pelan punggung Donghae saat adiknya mulai bicara panjang lebar dan tidak pada intinya, dengan nada getar. Dia pasti sangat mencemaskan adik bungsu mereka. 

  


  


''Lalu..?''

  


  


''Lalu.. Aku melihat Kyuhyunie dan aku langsung melambaikan tangan ku padanya,begitupun Kyuhyunie. Tapi setelah itu Kyuhyunie tiba-tiba meringis dan jatuh pingsan. Aku benar-benar takut sekali hyung..''

  


Heechul terus mengusap pelan punggung Donghae, sementara Kibum memperhatikan kedua nya dengan diam, dia juga sangat cemas saat tadi Heechul beranjak pergi dan mengatakan Kyuhyun, dongsaeng satu-satunya pingsan. Dia bahkan langsung meninggalkan sekolah nya, dan menerima amukan Heechul hyung nya, karena memilih untuk bolos dari sekolah nya. 

  


  


Tapi dia mana peduli, jika ini berhubungan dengan dongsaeng nya, Kibum akan melakukan apapun. Hal yang sama juga pasti akan dilakukan hyungdeul yang lain pada magnae nya tersebut.

  


  


  


Pintu ruangan tempat Kyuhyun dirawat terbuka membuat Park bersaudara tersebut langsung berdiri dan menghampiri dokter yang menangani Kyuhyun.

  


  


Heechul sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya heran, saat bukan Hankyung yang menangani dongsaeng mereka tapi dokter yang lain. Apa Hankyung tidak berada di sisi Kyuhyun sejak tadi?

  


  


  


  


  


''Uisa-nim bagaimana keadaan dongsaeng kami?'' Donghae langsung bertanya pada dokter tersebut. 

  


  


''Keadaan fisik nya cukup stabil, tadi pneumotorax nya sempat kambuh dan kami sudah menangani nya.''

  


  


Heechul, Donghae dan Kibum menghela nafasnya lega mendengar penuturan dokter tersebut.

  


''Tapi..'' 

  


  


Mereka langsung memandang sang Uisa saat dokter tersebut menggantung perkataan nya, dan sepertinya ini bukan hal yang baik. 

  


''Tapi...?''

  


  


''Keadaan psikis nya tidak cukup baik, Kyuhyun-ssi pingsan karena lelah dan juga stress karena terlalu banyak pikiran buruk di dalam kepalanya yang berimbas pada keadaan fisik nya yang memang sedang lemah. Aku sarankan agar jangan membiarkan Kyuhyun-ssi terlalu sering sendiri dan berkutat dengan pikiran buruk nya.''

  


  


  


''Eoh..''

  


  


''Kalian tenang saja, bukankah dongsaeng kalian cukup kuat? Ini mungkin karena trauma masa kecil nya itu, dia mungkin terus mengingat kejadian tersebut saat sedang sendirian.''

  


  


.

  


  


  


.

  


  


  


Heechul, Donghae dan Kibum memasuki ruang rawat Kyuhyun dan memandang dongsaeng nya dengan berbagai pemikiran di kepala mereka. 

  


  


''Stres?''

  


  


Donghae bertanya entah pada siapa, dia masih menyangsikan pendengaran nya saat dokter tersebut menyebutkan dongsaeng nya pingsan karena terlalu banyak pikiran. Selama berada di tempat ini Kyuhyun terlihat baik-baik saja, bahkan dia tetap berbuat jahil pada hyungdeul nya meskipun sedang berada di Rumah sakit. 

  


  


''Itu bisa saja, kejadian sepuluh tahun lalu itu pasti cukup menakutkan untuk nya. Kita saja yang tidak peka dan mampu tertipu oleh evil ini karena dia bertingkah sangat biasa di depan kita..''

  


  


Heechul menjawab dengan tatapan yang masih terfokus pada dongsaeng nya. Sementara Kibum menggenggam erat tangan kanan Kyuhyun yang terasa dingin. Tangan kiri Kyuhyun bahkan kembali di tancap jarum infus karena keadaan nya yang kembali menurun.

  


  


Heechul dan Donghae sendiri berdiri disisi ranjang Kyuhyun yang lain, Donghae mengusap kepala Kyuhyun dengan sayang. Sepertinya dia harus mengerahkan seluruh kekuatan nya agar magnae nya tidak stres. Tapi apa?

  


  


  


''Hyungdeul, Kyuhyunie tidak boleh sendiri mulai sekarang. Besok aku akan bolos saja.''

  


  


Heechul dan Donghae yang sejak tadi memandang Kyuhyun, langsung mengalihkan atensi nya pada dongsaeng mereka yang lain, Park Kibum.

  


  


''Apa yang kau katakan Park Kibum?''

  


  


''Aku hanya ingin menemani nya hyung,..''

  


  


  


  


  


''Kau bisa menemani nya, sepulang sekolah. Aish,.. Sebenarnya di mana Hankyung kenapa tidak bersama Kyuhyunie?'' 

  


Heechul keluar dari ruangan tersebut tidak ingin berdebat hal sepele dengan dongsaeng nya Kibum yang sulit untuk di belokan keinginan nya. Dia lalu merogoh saku jaket nya dan menemukan ponsel nya untuk kemudian menghubungi saudara kembarnya Hankyung.

  


  


Dia ingin menanyakan dimana Hankyung saat Kyuhyun pingsan tadi. 

  


  


.

  


  


  


  


.

  


  


Hankyung sedang melakukan pemeriksaan salahsatu pasien nya yang terkena luka bakar saat ponsel nya berdering, dia lalu membungkukan tubuhnya dan meminta ijin pada keluarga pasien untuk menerima panggilan tersebut. 

  


  


  


''Hankyung-ah... Neo chigeum eodiseo?''

  


Hankyung mengernyitkan dahinya saat mendengar nada bicara yang cukup tajam dari saudara kembar nya tersebut.

  


  


Hankyung lalu menarik nafasnya mungkin Heechul sedang berada dalam mood yang buruk.

  


  


''Tentu saja aku berada di Rumah sakit, Wae?'' tanya Hankyung dengan nada yang cukup rendah, dia tidak mau membuat masalah dengan saudara nya itu sekarang. 

  


  


Heechul terdengar menghela nafasnya di seberang sana sebelum melanjutkan pembicaraan nya.''

  


  


''Kyuhyunie pingsan, saat itu dia sedang sendirian, dimana kau sebagai hyung sekaligus dokter nya saat itu eoh?!''

  


  


''Mwo?!''

  


Hankyung langsung berteriak saat mendengar pernyataan Heechul, kenapa bisa sampai pingsan? Saat bertemu dengan nya Kyuhyun masih terlihat baik-baik saja. Apa karena pembicaraan nya dengan adiknya tersebut membuat kesehatan Kyuhyun kembali menurun. Kalau memang begitu berarti ini adalah kesalahan nya!

  


  


''Aku akan kesana,..''

  


  


Hankyung langsung mematikan ponsel nya dan berjalan dengan tergesa dari ruangan pasien umum tersebut, namun dia menghentikan langkah nya saat pasien nya yang bernama Jongmin memanggil nya.

  


  


''Uisa-nim, aku membutuhkan mu.. Kau bahkan belum memeriksa ku, kau mau kemana?''

  


  


Hankyung bergeming, dia lalu membalikan badan nya dan menemukan Jongmin memandang nya penuh harap, harapan dia tetap bersamanya dan memeriksa keadaan nya. Naluri nya Sebagai seorang dokter membuat Hankyung langsung menghampiri anak tersebut dan mengucak rambutnya dengan sayang.

  


  


''Mianhae, tadi Uisa mendapat kabar buruk dari salahsatu dongsaeng Uisa, tapi sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa. Kka, Uisa akan memeriksa keadaan mu.'' ucap Hankyung dengan senyum nya yang sangat lembut.

  


  


Jongmin tersenyum sangat manis, membuat Hankyung kembali mengingat dongsaeng nya Kyuhyun. Dia selalu tersenyum jika Hankyung sedang merawat nya dengan telaten. Untuk sesaat Hankyung menampilkan wajah murung nya saat mengingat kepergian nya dari Korea nanti. Mengingat hal itu, Hankyung jadi terpikir untuk agak menjaga jarak dengan dongsaeng nya tersebut, agar Kyuhyun maupun dirinya terbiasa. Tapi apakah dia sanggup melakukan nya?

  


  


'Kyuhyun pasti sudah di tangani, jadi aku tidak boleh berlebihan.' ujar Hankyung dalam hati sambil kembali memeriksa keadaan pasien nya tersebut.

  


  


Hankyung lalu kembali pada kegiatan nya untuk memeriksa Jongmin, anak berusia tujuh tahun tersebut terkena luka bakar saat bermain.

  


  


  


.

  


  


  


.

  


  


  


  


.

  


  


  


  


Heechul memainkan ponsel nya di ruangan VIP rumah sakit tempat dongsaeng nya mendapatkan perawatan. Sejak satu jam yang lalu Kyuhyun belum juga sadar dari pingsan nya membuat dia cukup khawatir dan mengirim sms pada hyung dan juga semua dongsaeng nya untuk segera datang ke Rumah sakit, sekedar untuk membuat ruangan ini tidak terlalu sepi jika hanya ada dia dan juga Kyuhyun.

  


  


  


Heechul menyuruh Kibum dan Donghae untuk pulang sebentar, sekedar untuk membersihkan diri mereka.

  


Heechul lalu mengalihkan perhatian nya dari ponsel nya pada dongsaeng nya Kyuhyun. Dan dia langsung menegakan tubuhnya saat melihat Kyuhyun 

  


Kyuhyun membuka matanya perlahan memandang sekeliling nya, dan berakhir pada hyung evil nya Heechul. 

  


''Heechul hyung...''

  


  


Heechul langsung menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun yang terbebas dari jarum infus. Dan mencoba memperhatikan dongsaeng nya ini semampunya.

  


''Kenapa? Apa kau merasa sakit?''

  


  


Kyuhyun menggeleng, tanpa sadar air matanya kembali mengalir di pipi pucatnya, membuat hati Heechul yang menyaksikan nya ikut sakit. Tatapan adiknya benar-benar terlihat terluka.

  


  


''Eoh.. Kyuhyunie..'' ucap Heechul sambil menghapus airmata Kyuhyun di pipi dongsaeng nya.

  


  


  


''Heechul hyung..'' Kyuhyun kembali memanggil hyung tersebut dengan suara serak nya.

  


  


Heechul lalu bangkit dari duduk nya dan merengkuh dongsaeng nya tersebut ke dalam pelukan nya. Meskipun dia bukan hyung yang biasa berlaku lembut, tapi setidaknya dia ingin menjadi tumpuan dongsaeng nya jika sedang dalam keadaan down seperti Kyuhyun sekarang.

  


  


''Gwenchana, hyung akan selalu bersamamu. Kita tidak akan pernah terpisahkan. Eoh?'' 

  


  


Kyuhyun menggerakan kedua bola matanya gelisah dalam pelukan Heechul, apa mungkin Heechul hyung sudah tahu tentang rencana kepergian Hankyung hyung?

  


  


  


''Kyuhyunie, jangan pernah memikirkan masalalu yang kurang menyenangkan. Coba pikirkan hal-hal baik di masa sekarang. Kau masih memiliki aku dan juga hyungdeul yang lain. Jadi jangan pernah menanggung kesakitan mu sendirian, arraseo?''

  


  


Kyuhyun membulatkan kedua bola matanya dan membentuk huruf O dengan mulutnya, ternyata Heechul berfikir Kyuhyun masih ketakutan karena kejadian di Pulau Jeju. Syukurlah jika Heechul hyung belum mengetahuinya.

  


  


Kyuhyun lalu membalas pelukan Heechul bahkan mempererat pelukan tersebut membuat Heechul agak sesak karena dongsaeng nya memeluk begitu erat.

  


  


Dia membenamkan kepalanya di dada bidang hyung cantik nya tersebut, dan mencium aroma parfum yang sangat di sukainya dari hyung nya tersebut.

  


''Aku tidak memikirkan nya hyung,.. Sungguh, aku hanya merindukan eomma dan juga appa.. Jadi berhenti mengkhawatirkan ku, eoh?'' 

  


  


Mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun tentang merindukan eomma dan juga appa mereka yang telah tiada membuat hatinya berdesir. Dia lalu mengangkat tangan nya dan menepuk-nepuk punggung Kyuhyun berharap hal tersebut dapat membuat dongsaeng nya tenang. 

  


  


Untuk beberapa saat mereka terdiam dengan keadaan tersebut, merasa nyaman dengan posisi mereka saat ini. Kyuhyun juga merasa lebih tenang sekarang. Dia sangat bersyukur memiliki hyungdeul yang hebat di dalam hidupnya.

  


  


KLIK 

  


Heechul dan Kyuhyun langsung melepaskan pelukan mereka, saat sebuah suara jepretan kamera terdengar di ruangan yang cukup sepi tersebut. Mereka lalu memandang tersangka pengambilan gambar tersebut dan menemukan Yesung tersenyum penuh kemenangan pada hyung dan juga dongsaeng nya.

  


  


  


  


''Whoa.. Foto nya bagus sekali Kyuhyunie, Heechul hyung...'' ucapnya dengan wajah datarnya yang katanya cukup misterius.

  


  


  


Kyuhyun dan Heechul langsung memandang Yesung dengan tatapan evil mereka masing-masing, Kyuhyun lalu menunjuk Yesung dan berteriak. 

  


  


''Ya Yesung hyung,.. Apa yang kau lakukan!''

  


  


''Hyung dan dongsaeng evil..'' ucapnya sambil mengetikan sesuatu di ponsel nya, dia lalu menunjukan status barunya di media sosial pada Kyuhyun dan Heechul dan kembali tersenyum puas melihat ekspresi dongsaeng dan hyung nya yang terlihat sama persis.

  


  


''YA YESUNG HYUNG! / YESUNG-AH...!''

  


Heechul bersiap merangsek pada Yesung dan akan menghukum namja berkepala besar tersebut, saat pintu ruangan Kyuhyun kembali terbuka dan satu persatu keluarga Park memasuki ruangan tersebut.

  


  


  


Di mulai dari Leeteuk sampai berakhir pada Kibum, hanya Hankyung yang tidak ada mungkin dia masih bekerja.

  


Sungmin langsung menghampiri dongsaeng nya dan mengelus rambut Kyuhyun sayang. Dia sangat khawatir saat tadi di beri kabar kalau Kyuhyun pingsan dan kesehatan nya kembali menurun.

  


Sementara hyungdeul yang lain bertebaran di ruangan Kyuhyun.

  


''Kyuhyunie, kau sudah merasa baik dongsaeng? Mianhae tadi hyung tidak sempat kemari..''

  


  


  


''Gwenchana Sungmin hyung...''

  


  


Satu persatu hyungdeul Kyuhyun juga melakukan hal yang sama pada Kyuhyun. Setelah itu mereka kembali bertebaran di ruangan yang cukup luas tersebut. 

  


Yesung yang sejak tadi terdiam mendekati Leeteuk dan menunjukan hasil jepretan nya pada hyung nya tersebut, membuat Leeteuk tersenyum.

  


  


Yesung lalu memperlihatkan foto tersebut pada semua hyung dan juga dongsaeng nya yang berada di sana. Membuat Kyuhyun langsung menundukan kepalanya dengan wajah memerah dan Heechul berdiri gusar. Benar-benar membuat malu.

  


  


''Aigoo, apa saja yang di lakukan duo evil jika kami sedang tidak ada..'' ucap Leeteuk mewakili semua dongsaeng nya. Membuat Kyuhyun dan Heechul semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya karena menahan malu. Karena mereka lebih sering terlihat bertengkar, dan foto itu benar-benar memperlihatkan mereka yang ternyata juga bisa bersikap manis.

  


  


'Aish ini semua gara-gara Yesung hyung.'

  


  


  


  


.

  


  


  


  


.

  


  


  


.

  


  


  


Dua hari setelah kejadian manisnya duo evil dan 'pembantaian' Yesung oleh duo evil tersebut berlalu. Kyuhyun semakin membaik dari ke hari, meskipun Hankyung tidak selalu menjadi dokter yang menjaga Kyuhyun dan seolah menghindari nya. Kyuhyun maupun Hankyung berusaha untuk bersikap seperti biasanya jika mereka sedang berkumpul bersama.

  


  


  


Meskipun kenyataan kepergian Hankyung masih menghantui nya namun Kyuhyun berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk menutupi hal tersebut dari seluruh hyungdeul nya.

  


Di hari ke lima Kyuhyun di rawat di tempat ini, akhirnya Kyuhyun di perbolehkan pulang dan itu membuat Kyuhyun seratus kali lebih bahagia dari apapun saat ini.

  


  


Sungmin, Donghae, Siwon dan juga Heechul menjemputnya membuat Kyuhyun semakin senang saja. Mereka membereskan semua barang Kyuhyun dan membawanya ke mobil. 

  


Kyuhyun sendiri masih berada di kamar rawatnya, dan sedang membenarkan kancing kemeja nya di ranjang rumah sakit tersebut saat Hankyung menghampiri nya, rasanya sudah cukup lama Hankyung hyung tidak menghampiri nya saat dia sedang sendiri.

  


  


Ruangan tersebut terasa begitu sunyi, Saat ini hanya ada Kyuhyun dan juga Hankyung di ruangan tersebut, Hankyung mendekati Kyuhyun yang masih terduduk di ranjang rumah sakit tersebut. Dia lalu memasangkan sweater berwarna biru tua pada dongsaeng nya dengan lembut.

  


  


''Pakailah, kau harus menjadi sehat agar tidak sering datang ke tempat ini dan bertemu dengan dokter mu.'' 

  


  


Kyuhyun memandang wajah Hankyung yang sangat dekat dengan nya saat ini. Hankyung memakaikan sweater tersebut dengan perlahan.

  


''Aku memang tidak suka Rumah sakit,aku juga tidak menyukai saat hyung menemuiku dengan jas dokter mu..'' 

  


  


''Tapi... Bisakah kau tetap bersama ku sebagai hyung ku..?''

  


Hankyung menghentikan kegiatan nya membenarkan sweater Kyuhyun, dan terdiam dia mengalihkan pandangan nya dari dongsaeng nya, tidak ingin melihat tatapan memohon dari dongsaeng nya. 

  


  


Untuk beberapa saat mereka terdiam, membuat Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya dia lalu mengangkat tangan nya dan menggenggam tangan kiri Hankyung erat, membuat Hankyung memandang nya, Hankyung lalu mengelus rambut Kyuhyun. Tidak ada perkataan yang keluar dari kedua nya, hanya Kyuhyun yang mempererat genggaman nya dan Hankyung yang terus mengusap kepala Kyuhyun dengan sayang.

  


  


Sampai sebuah suara pintu terbuka menginterupsi kegiatan mereka, 

  


  


''Kyuhyunie, kenapa lama sekali?''

  


Kyuhyun dan Hankyung langsung menghentikan kegiatan mereka saat Sungmin menghampiri mereka, mungkin mereka sudah menunggu terlalu lama.

  


  


''Aku hanya merasa akan sangat merindukan hyung Uisa, hyung...''

  


  


''Aigoo, kau bisa melakukan nya di rumah Kyuhyunie.. Palli, semuanya sangat bosan menunggu mu..''

  


  


''Arraseo..'' 

  


Kyuhyun lalu kembali menggenggam tangan Hankyung saat mereka berdiri berhadapan. Kyuhyun lalu mendekatkan wajah nya pada telinga Hankyung.

  


''Hankyung hyung aku masih berharap..''

  


  


''Aku masih berharap hyung akan membatalkan kepergian hyung ke China, untuk alasan apapun. Eoh..'' bisik Kyuhyun membuat Hankyung kembali merasakan dilema.

  


  


Kyuhyun tersenyum dan meninggalkan Hankyung dengan semua pemikiran nya. 

  


  


.

  


  


  


.

  


  


Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun yang masih tersenyum di samping nya, dia lalu menghentikan langkah Kyuhyun dan memegang dahi Kyuhyun, sekedar memastikan dongsaeng nya baik-baik saja. 

  


  


''Kau tidak demam Kyuhyunie..''

  


Kyuhyun merengut saat Sungmin mengucapkan hal tersebut hanya karena dia bertingkah aneh. 

  


''Kau... Sejak tadi tersenyum aneh, membuat hyung khawatir saja..''

  


  


''Eoh Gwenchanayo Sungmin hyung...''

  


  


Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya dan memasuki mobil yang sudah terparkir di depan rumah sakit.

  


  


Kyuhyun mendudukan tubuhnya dengan tenang, tidak mempedulikan tatapan membunuh salahsatu hyung nya.

  


  


  


  


''Ya magnae! Kau santai sekali, sementara kami menunggu mu begitu lama seperti peliharaan mu!'' ucap Heechul yang berada disisi kemudi.

  


''Heechul hyung, jangan memarahi Kyuhyunie dia baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit,'' ucap Siwon sambil merangkul Kyuhyun dengan protektif, seolah Heechul benar-benar akan menyakiti dongsaeng nya.

  


  


Heechul menggeram dengan kepolosan Siwon, dia lalu menepuk bahu Donghae yang berada di belakang kemudi untuk segera melajukan mobilnya sebelum dia benar-benar meledak.

  


  


  


Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat semua tingkah laku hyungdeul nya yang ajaib, dia lalu memandang ke arah rumah sakit tersebut dan membulatkan kedua bola matanya lucu saat melihat Hankyung berada di halaman rumah sakit tersebut.

  


  


Hankyung terlihat melambaikan tangan nya pada mobil yang membawa Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat hal tersebut. Apa mungkin Hankyung hyung sudah memutuskan hal baik? Entahlah.

  


  


.

  


  


  


.

  


  


Malam harinya semua anggota keluarga Park berkumpul di Ruang keluarga yang cukup luas, terdapat banyak makanan dan minuman non alkohol disana. Mereka benar-benar berniat menyambut kedatangan magnae nya yang sejak kemarin membuat mereka cukup cemas.

  


  


  


Semuanya benar-benar menikmati waktu mereka. Kyuhyun terlihat sangat menikmati acara tersebut, apalagi hyungdeul tidak berhenti memberikan perhatian padanya membuat dia begitu senang.

  


  


  


Kyuhyun sedang memakan beberapa kue saat Hankyung menghampiri nya, membuat Kyuhyun langsung menghentikan kegiatan nya dan memandang Hankyung. 

  


Hankyung tersenyum geli saat melihat wajah dongsaeng nya yang terlihat cukup kotor, dengan telaten Hankyung membersihkan pipi adik nya.

  


  


''Kyuhyunie, ada yang ingin hyung bicarakan..''

  


  


''Mwoga?''

  


Hankyung tersenyum dia lalu menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun dan membawa dongsaeng nya pergi dari keramaian keluarga Park.

  


  


Kyuhyun mengikuti langkah Hankyung yang memang memegang tangan nya erat. Mereka lalu berhenti di atas balkon lantai dua rumah tersebut.

  


Hankyung mendekati pagar pembatas dan melihat bintang yang terlihat jelas dari balkon tersebut, membuat Kyuhyun mempoutkan mulutnya, sebenarnya ada apa Hankyung hyung membawa nya kemari?

  


  


''Sebenarnya Hankyung hyung ingin membicarakan apa?'' ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada kesal, setelah beberapa saat hanya terlihat Hankyung yang mengamati bintang di langit dan mengacuhkan nya.

  


  


  


''Tentang kepergian hyung...''

  


  


''Nde?''

  


  


  


Hankyung membalikan tubuhnya dan memegang bahu Kyuhyun ''Hyung akan menyerahkan semuanya pada dongsaeng hyung...''

  


  


  


Kyuhyun membelalakan matanya mendengar pernyataan hyung nya. ''Nde?!''

  


  


''Hyung akan mengikuti keputusan Kyuhyunie, tapi meskipun begitu hyung harap, kau mau mempertimbangkan semuanya dengan benar-benar.''

  


  


  


  


''Apa maksud mu hyung?''

  


  


''Kyuhyunie, tolong kau pikirkan semuanya dan berikan keputusan mu pada hyung. Hyung akan menuruti keputusan mu..''

  


  


Benarkah ini? Hankyung hyung akan menerima keputusan nya. Bukankah ini hal yang bagus.

  


''Tentu saja,.''

  


  


''Jangan sekarang!'' Hankyung langsung memotong ucapan Kyuhyun, dia tahu jika Kyuhyun memutuskan nya sekarang Kyuhyun tentu saja akan melarang nya pergi. Dia ingin Kyuhyun memikirkan nya terlebih dahulu sebelum semuanya di putuskan.

  


  


''Hyung ingin kau memikirkan nya terlebih dahulu, Jebbal berikan keputusan yang terbaik untuk hyung Kyuhyunie..''

  


  


Kyuhyun memandang Hankyung dengan gusar, ''Hankyung hyung, kenapa kau membuat posisi ku semakin sulit sekarang?''

  


  


''Anni, hyung yakin kau akan membuat keputusan yang tepat..'' ucap Hankyung sambil mengucak rambut Kyuhyun.

  


  


''Hyung mohon buat keputusannya setelah kau memikirkan nya Kyuhyunie..'' Hankyung merapikan kembali rambut Kyuhyun lalu setelah itu dia meninggalkan dongsaeng nya dengan semua pemikiran tentang dirinya.

  


  


  


Kyuhyun memandang punggung tegap Hankyung yang sudah berbalik membelakangi nya, Kyuhyun memandang hyung nya tersebut dengan tajam dan menunjuk kesal hyung nya.

  


  


''Apa-apaan ini, kenapa sekarang justru aku yang harus memilih?!'' 

  


  


  


  


.

  


  


  


  


.

  


  


  


Kyuhyun menundukan kepalanya lemas saat berjalan beriringan bersama Kibum hyung nya, mereka saat ini sedang berada di depan halaman sekolah. Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya, pesta semalam benar-benar berubah menjadi petaka untuk Kyuhyun karena keputusan Hankyung yang mempercayakan semuanya padanya.

  


  


  


Kyuhyun benar-benar memikirkan nya, dan itu membuat dia cukup pusing. Sementara itu, Kibum yang berjalan di samping adik nya terus memikirkan kemungkinan kesalahan apa yang di lakukan nya pada adiknya, sampai adiknya tersebut terlihat tidak bersemangat seperti sekarang.

  


  


Kibum lalu dan membalikan tubuh dongsaeng nya menghadap nya.

  


  


''YA!'' Ucap Kibum setelah mereka saling berhadapan.

  


  


Kyuhyun yang terkejut dengan perlakuan hyung nya langsung memandang Kibum dengan heran. ''Eoh.. Kibum hyung? Wae?''

  


  


''Kau yang kenapa, sejak tadi hanya menundukan kepala mu dan tidak mengoceh sedikit pun.''

  


Ucap Kibum dengan khawatir, dia lalu meraba kening Kyuhyun. 

  


''Kau tidak sakit, lalu kenapa bertingkah seperti ini?''

  


Kyuhyun merengut dan mempoutkan mulutnya, hyungdeul selalu mengaitkan tingkah anehnya dengan kesehatan nya. Menyebalkan!

  


  


''Gwenchana, aku hanya kesal karena tidak mendapatkan kaset game limited edition incaran ku..''

  


Kibum memandang Kyuhyun tidak percaya. ''Benarkah hanya itu?'' Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya dengan cepat saat hyung es nya tersebut terus memandang dengan pandangan intimidasi.

  


  


''Baiklah, jika memang begitu..'' ujar Kibum santai lalu berlalu dan berjalan mendahului adiknya. Mungkin untuk saat ini dia akan mempercayai dongsaeng nya.

  


  


  


.

  


  


  


.

  


  


Kyuhyun memasuki kelasnya dengan tenang, dia bahkan sempat meminta maaf saat menabrak salahsatu teman sekelasnya. Sesuatu yang sebenarnya jarang terjadi, Kyuhyun biasanya akan berdalih dan berakhir dengan cekcok mulut.

  


  


  


Ketiga teman nya langsung memandang Kyuhyun takjub, melihat sikap aneh Kyuhyun. Apa ini karena dia baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit?

  


  


Kyuhyun memandang guru matematika nya dengan kurang minat, padahal matematika merupakan salahsatu pelajaran yang dia sukai, pikiran nya penuh dengan Hankyung hyung nya.

  


''Hyung yakin kau akan memutuskan semuanya dengan benar...''

  


Kyuhyun mengacak rambut nya dengan kasar saat kembali mengingat ucapan Hankyung.

  


''Aish,.. Eotteokhe hajyo?''

  


  


.

  


  


  


.

  


Kyuhyun memasuki perpustakaan sekolahnya dengan langkah ringan, dia hanya ingin melakukan apa yang hyung nya inginkan. Memikirkan semuanya dengan baik dan benar serta penuh pertimbangan, itu artinya dia butuh kesendirian saat ini. Dan perpustakaan cukup untuk nya menyendiri, meskipun dia harus mengarang berbagai macam alasan pada semua teman nya, karena tidak mengindahkan ajakan mereka untuk pergi makan bersama di kantin sekolah.

  


  


Kyuhyun lalu mengambil buku secara acak dari rak tersebut, dan menduduki bangku yang berada paling pojok di ruangan tersebut.

  


  


Kyuhyun lalu mengeluarkan headset dan mendengarkan musik dari ponsel nya. Kyuhyun benar-benar berniat untuk memikirkan masa depan hyung nya, tanpa memikirkan ego dan juga keinginan nya.

  


  


Kyuhyun masih terus memejamkan matanya saat seseorang melepaskan salahsatu headset di telinganya. Kyuhyun langsung membuka matanya dan bersiap melayangkan umpatan khas nya, dia langsung membelalakan matanya saat melihat Taeyang salahsatu anggota bigbang, melihat Taeyang Kyuhyun jadi mengingat kejadian di pulau Jeju, Kyuhyun langsung terlihat gelisah dan akan segera beranjak dari sana.

  


  


Namun Taeyang langsung mencegat nya, dia memegang lengan Kyuhyun erat. ''Aku ingin berbicara dengan mu, Kyuhyun-ssi. Bolehkah?'' ucapnya dengan nada yang cukup sopan untuk ukuran anak nakal seperti Taeyang.

  


  


''Nde..?''

  


  


  


  


Kyuhyun masih mengikuti langkah Taeyang di depan nya. Entahlah meskipun dia agak takut dengan sunbae nya ini, namun dia bisa melihat ketulusan dan kesungguhan di matanya saat sunbae nya mengatakan ingin berbicara sesuatu yang cukup penting dengan nya.

  


  


Taeyang membawa Kyuhyun ke taman belakang sekolah yang cukup sepi. Dia masih membelakangi Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun waswas, tempat ini cukup sepi, apa dia akan di hajar habis-habisan di tempat ini?

  


Mungkin, memikirkan hal itu membuat Kyuhyun pasrah dan memejamkan matanya begitu erat saat Taeyang membalikan tubuhnya, mungkin untuk memukulnya.

  


  


''Jeongmal Mianhamnida, Kyuhyun-ah..''

  


Kyuhyun membuka matanya perlahan saat mendengar suara lantang tersebut, itu suara Taeyang yang dengan lantang menyerukan kata maaf padanya.

  


  


  


Kyuhyun membuka matanya lebih lebar dan dia langsung membulatkan kedua bola matanya kaget, saat melihat pemandangan di depan nya. Taeyang membungkukan badan nya pada Kyuhyun dan terlihat meminta maaf dengan tulus.

  


''Sunbae... Kenapa kau melakukan ini?''

  


  


Taeyang bergeming dan tetap pada posisi nya membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat di depan Kyuhyun. Dia mengesampingkan ego dan juga image nya di sekolah ini untuk melakukan semua ini.

  


''Aku masih merasa bersalah dengan kejadian di Pulau Jeju, itu sebabnya aku ingin meminta maaf dengan benar-benar padamu. Saat di rumah sakit, kau terlihat begitu ketakutan melihat kami terutama aku. Jadi aku terus memikirkan nya dan berakhirlah seperti ini.''

  


  


  


Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya mengerti. Dia lalu tersenyum manis pada sunbae nya tersebut. Dan mengangkat sunbae nya menyuruh nya untuk tidak membungkukan badan nya lagi.

  


Taeyang tersenyum lega, apa mungkin ini artinya dia sudah benar-benar di maafkan?

  


  


Setelah beberapa saat. Taeyang dan Kyuhyun duduk di sebuah bangku taman sekolah tersebut. Taman belakang sekolah ini memang sepi dan tidak banyak murid yang berada di taman ini, mungkin itu sebabnya Kyuhyun sempat salah faham pada sunbae nya ini.

  


  


''Sunbae..''

  


  


''Panggil saja hyung, agar kita menjadi lebih akrab.''

  


Kyuhyun memandang Taeyang kaget, apa dia benar-benar Taeyang berandal sekolah yang hampir memukul nya beberapa hari yang lalu?

  


''Ternyata sun eh maksud ku Taeyang hyung sangat berkarisma dan gentle man meskipun penampilan nya sangat sangar.''

  


  


  


''Jangan bercanda! aku hampir mati ketakutan saat Changmin memberitahuku kalau kau buta arah.''

  


  


Kyuhyun membentuk huruf O dengan mulutnya, cukup mengerti dengan sikap Taeyang di depan nya ini. Ternyata karena rasa bersalah.

  


  


Untuk beberapa saat mereka terdiam, Taeyang terlihat memandang lurus ke depan dan Kyuhyun kembali dengan pemikiran tentang Hankyung hyung. Perpisahan, apa itu perpisahan? Apakah sangat menyakitkan? Kyuhyun lalu memandang sunbae. 

  


  


  


''Taeyang hyung.. menurut mu apa itu perpisahan? Apakah akan sangat menyakitkan perpisahan itu?''

  


  


Taeyang mengalihkan pandangan nya dari bunga-bunga di taman tersebut pada Kyuhyun.

  


''Wae?''

  


  


''Hanya ingin mengetahui nya saja..''

  


  


Taeyang kembali memandang ke depan ''Perpisahan itu adalah hal yang pasti kita semua akan mengalami nya..''

  


  


''Mwo?! Kau juga akan berpisah, dengan siapa?''

  


  


''Kyuhyun-ah, semua orang pasti akan mengalami nya, setiap ada pertemuan pasti juga akan ada perpisahan.. Bukankah sebentar lagi aku akan berpisah dengan sekolah ini?'' 

  


  


Kyuhyun mempoutkan mulutnya bukan perpisahan seperti itu yang dia maksud.

  


  


''Lalu.. Bagaimana dengan seseorang yang ingin kita pertahankan agar tetap bersama kita, agar kita tidak merasakan sakitnya perpisahan itu?''

  


  


  


  


''Kita harus merelakan mereka. Bahkan saat kita menginginkan dia tetap bersama kita, kita tetap harus merelakan mereka untuk mendapatkan kebahagiaan mereka.. Itu yang aku tahu tentang sebuah perpisahan.. Kenapa kau tidak menanyakan nya pada salahsatu hyungdeul mu?''

  


  


Kyuhyun tersenyum, dia lalu menghela nafasnya, mana mungkin dia menanyakan ini pada salahsatu hyungdeul nya bisa-bisa mereka akan mencurigai nya dan langsung menanyakan ini itu padanya.

  


  


Kyuhyun tersenyum mungkin sekarang. Benar dia sudah mendapatkan jawaban nya untuk Hankyung hyung. Membayangkan Hankyung membuat Kyuhyun sedih, dia pasti akan sangat merindukan hyung Uisa nya tersebut. 

  


  


  


Kyuhyun kembali tersadar dari lamunan nya saat suara teriakan Taeyang menyadarkan nya. Kyuhyun langsung membelalakan matanya saat melihat Kibum memelintir tangan Taeyang ke belakang tubuhnya. Ketiga teman Kyuhyun langsung menghampiri Kyuhyun dan memasang sikap waspada di depan tubuh Kyuhyun.

  


Mereka seolah menjaga jarak antara Kyuhyun dan juga Taeyang.

  


  


  


  


''YA Kibum hyung., geumanhae..!''

  


''Aish,.. Apa yang kalian lakukan?!'' Kyuhyun berteriak pada hyung dan sahabatnya.

  


''Kami hanya mencoba melindungi mu, Kyuhyun-ah..'' ujar Changmin sambil tetap berdiri di depan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya, pasti mereka salah faham pada Taeyang. 

  


''TAEYANG SUNBAE TIDAK MELAKUKAN APAPUN PADAKU, DIA HANYA MEMINTA MAAF!''

  


Kibum langsung membulatkan kedua bola matanya saat mendengar teriakan adiknya, dan refleks melepaskan cengkeraman nya pada tangan Taeyang. Membuat Taeyang tersungkur dan jatuh ke tanah.

  


''Mwoya?'' ucap Kibum tidak percaya pada dongsaeng nya, begitupun ketiga teman Kyuhyun, Changmin Minho dan juga Jonghyun mereka langsung sweat drop dan memandang naas pada Taeyang. 

  


  


  


.

  


  


  


  


.

  


  


  


  


.

  


Kyuhyun terus tertawa di samping hyung nya saat mengingat kejadian di sekolah mereka tadi. Bahkan Kyuhyun terus tertawa atau lebih tepatnya mentertawakan hyung nya saat mereka sudah berada di dalam bus seperti sekarang.

  


  


Kibum memandang dongsaeng nya dengan tajam, saat Kyuhyun tidak berhenti tertawa bahkan penumpang lain bus tersebut sudah memandang Kyuhyun dengan heran, membuat Kibum kesal sekaligus malu menjadi pusat perhatian di tempat umum. Dan ini tidak lain dan tidak bukan karena dongsaeng nya sendiri.

  


  


''YA Geumanhae!'' ucap Kibum saat Kyuhyun tidak berhenti tertawa. ''Aku hanya mengkhawatirkan mu, pabbo!''

  


Kyuhyun menghentikan tawanya sekejap, namun saat bayangan kejadian tadi berputar Kyuhyun kembali tertawa bahkan sampai bus tersebut berhenti. 

  


Kibum keluar lebih dulu dari bus tersebut dan berjalan beberapa langkah di depan Kyuhyun. Dia cukup kesal pada dongsaeng nya yang membuat mereka jadi pusat perhatian di tempat umum.

  


Kyuhyun masih saja tersenyum lebar di belakang hyung nya mengingat kejadian tadi. Dia lalu menghentikan langkah nya dan memanggil hyung terkecil nya.

  


  


''Kibum hyung..'' Kibum tidak menjawab dan tetap berjalan mendahului Kyuhyun.

  


''Kibum hyung, pulanglah lebih dulu..''

  


  


Kibum yang sedang berjalan di depan Kyuhyun menghentikan langkah nya dan membalikan tubuhnya.

  


  


''Aku ingin bertemu seseorang dulu sebelum pulang..'' ucap Kyuhyun saat Kibum menuntut jawaban padanya.

  


  


''Kenapa tidak pulang dulu?''

  


''Ini sangat penting, aku juga tidak akan lama dan akan langsung pulang setelah nya. Bolehkah?''

  


Kibum memandang Kyuhyun yang memasang puppy eyes membuat Kibum luluh.

  


  


''Baiklah, tapi segera hubungi aku jika kau sudah selesai. Aku akan menjemput mu.''

  


Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya dengan semangat, Kibum hyung itu meskipun dingin tapi tetap saja perhatian padanya. Setelah mengucapkan hal itu, Kibum maupun Kyuhyun berbalik dan pergi menuju tempat tujuan mereka masing-masing. Kyuhyun berencana menemui Hankyung saat ini, dia akan memberikan keputusan nya pada Hankyung.

  


  


  


  


.

  


  


  


.

  


Kyuhyun duduk di sebuah kursi cafe yang pernah di kunjunginya dengan Siwon hyung. 

Kyuhyun menarik nafasnya dalam dan kembali mencoba untuk tersenyum. Mungkin benar yang di katakan sunbae nya, perpisahan adalah kodrat alam. Dan sekarang dia mungkin akan merelakan kepergian hyung nya ke China.

  


  


  


Kyuhyun lalu memandang ponsel nya, Hankyung pasti masih bekerja saat ini.

  


  


.

  


  


  


.

Hankyung sedang berjalan di koridor rumah sakit setelah melakukan tugasnya, saat lagi-lagi getaran ponsel mengganggu nya. Dia lalu melihat ID dari pemanggil nya dan langsung mengangkat panggilan tersebut saat membaca ID nya. 

  


  


''Hankyung hyung.... dowa... ju.. seyo..''

  


Hankyung langsung menegakkan tubuhnya saat mendengar suara salahsatu dongsaeng nya, ini Kyuhyun dia sangat yakin akan hal itu.

  


  


''Kyuhyunie waeyo?''

  


  


Tidak ada jawaban dari seberang sana, hanya terdengar tarikan nafas yang sangat berat membuat Hankyung sangat cemas dengan dongsaeng terkecil nya.

  


  


  


  


''Neo chigeum eodiya?'' tanya Hankyung saat hanya terdengar tarikan nafas yang berat di seberang sana. 

  


  


  


  


  


  


''Do.... mino... cafe.'' setelah mengucapkan kata tersebut, panggilannya berakhir dan benar-benar membuat Hankyung cemas. Dia langsung berlari dari rumah sakit tersebut dengan cepat, bahkan dia melupakan masih memiliki kewajiban di rumah sakit tersebut sebagai seorang dokter. 

  


  


'Kyuhyunie, hyung akan segera datang, dongsaeng. Jadi tunggulah sebentar..' batin Hankyung sambil terus berlari. 

  


  


  


  


TBC

  


JEONGMAL MIANHAE UNTUK UPDATE YANG SANGAT TELAT INI, AKU UDAH LAMA TINGGAL DI ASRAMA DAN SEKALINYA PULANG AKU KEHILANGAN FEEL NULIS KU

  


PLEEAAASEE READ AN REVIEW NYA.. MESKIPUN BANYAK KEKURANGAN.

  


  


JEONGMAL KAMSAHAMNIDA... BUAT YANG UDAH IKUTIN FF NI..

  


  


  


  


  


  



	6. Chapter 6

Di tunggu ya review nya..

Pleaase.. Aku sangat menantikan review nya

Title : SUPER JUNIOR BROTHERSHIP SERIES CHAPTER 6

Genre : Brothership, Friendship and Family

Rate : T

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun ( 15 thn ) Park Jungsoo ( 29 thn )

Kim Heechul Hankyung ( 28 thn)

Yesung Kangin ( 26thn )

Shindong ( 25 thn ) Sungmin ( 2 4 thn )

Eunhyuk Donghae ( 22 thn )

Siwon ( 20 thn ) Ryeowook (18 thn ) Kibum ( 17 thn )

Summary :

Warning : Typos, Gaje, OOC, if read dont bash and review after read.

Disclaimer : All them belong to them selves and God, iam just a fan who use their name for my story.

Story by asmawi97

Special Hankyung Kyuhyun

Please, Dont Leave Me

Hankyung melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata. Setelah tadi dia mendapat panggilan dari adiknya, dia langsung meninggalkan pekerjaan nya.

Hankyung menghentikan laju mobil nya saat sudah sampai di tempat tujuan. Dia kembali berlari saat memasuki kafe yang di maksud oleh adiknya. Dia lalu menghampiri Kyuhyun, yang terlihat duduk di dekat dinding kaca, pojok.

Namun Hankyung mengernyitkan dahinya melihat dongsaeng nya tersebut terlihat baik-baik saja, Kyuhyun terlihat tersenyum begitu manis sambil melambaikan tangan nya.

Jadi, itu semua hanya pura-pura, Hankyung berlari meninggalkan pekerjaan nya dan menghampiri adiknya yang ternyata membohongi nya?

Dengan nafas yang cepat karena sejak tadi berlari, Hankyung mendekati Kyuhyun yang masih memasang senyum manis nya.

BRAKK

''Jadi, yang tadi itu bohong?!'' Hankyung bertanya sambil menajamkan tatapan nya pada adiknya.

''Kau menghubungi hyung hanya untuk ini Kyuhyunie?!'' Hankyung mengulang pertanyaan nya dengan nada yang cukup rendah, dan justru membuat nya terlihat semakin mengerikan.

Kyuhyun menghilangkan senyum di wajahnya dan menundukan kepalanya, dia meremas kedua tangannya karena terkejut dengan kemarahan Hankyung.

''Mianhaeyo hyung, aku... hanya bercanda. " ucap Kyuhyun dengan mengecilkan suaranya di akhir ucapannya.

Hankyung menghela nafasnya dengan keras. Dia lalu menatap adiknya yang terlihat seperti akan menangis, karena dia membentaknya. Hankyung lalu duduk di kursi yang berada di depan Kyuhyun.

" Kamu tahu Kyuhyunie, hyung meninggalkan pekerjaan hyung, untuk mu. Untuk mu yang membodohi hyung...! "

Kyuhyun langsung memandang hyung nya dan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan keras, tidak! Dia tidak pernah sedikit pun berpikir ingin membodohi sang hyung.

" Aniyo..! "ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengibaskan kedua tangannya di depan wajah nya.

" Sepertinya, keputusan hyung untuk menyerahkan keputusan padamu adalah salah. Kamu tidak akan pernah bisa membuat keputusan yang tepat jika kamu bertingkah seperti ini,.. "

Kyuhyun kembali memandang sang hyung.

" Mwo? Kenapa Hankyung hyung berkata seperti itu? Hyung pikir aku tidak memikirkan semuanya untuk hyung?! "

Hankyung memandang Kyuhyun dengan tegas, hanya dengan melihat matanya saja, Kyuhyun sudah bisa melihat pembenaran dari tatapan sang hyung.

" Benar,.. "

" Hankyung hyung, kepala ku bahkan hampir pecah karena memikirkan masa depan hyung! Tapi, dengan mudah nya hyung berkata bahwa aku tak memikirkan nya? " Kyuhyun menegaskan setiap ucapan yang keluar dari mulut nya, dia memang sudah berjuang dengan keras, memikirkan masa depan sang hyung. Bahkan dia sudah bertekad untuk melepaskan Hankyung hyung. Tapi jika seperti ini, tidak menutup kemungkinan untuk dia mengubah pemikirannya.

" Benar, itu sebabnya hyung akan pergi, dengan atau tanpa persetujuan dari mu.. "

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawah nya, saat mendengar penuturan tegas dari sang hyung. Dia lalu memberanikan diri untuk melihat kedua mata sang hyung, sebenarnya dia tidak ingin menanyakan hal ini. Tapi Kyuhyun benar-benar merasa penasaran.

" Hankyung hyung, jujur saja siapa yang akan hyung pilih.. Aku, atau anak-anak panti asuhan yang akan hyung rawat? "

Hankyung yang sejak tadi seolah berperang tatapan dengan adiknya, membulatkan kedua bola mata nya mendengar pertanyaan sang adik yang menurut nya tidak pantas.

" Kyuhyunie, kenapa kamu menanyakan hal seperti itu?! Kau tidak pantas bertanya seperti itu! "

"Wae? Apa bedanya aku dengan mereka hyung? Jika mereka yatim piatu, akupun sama, jika mereka sakit, bukankah aku lebih sering sakit, jadi hati ku selalu berkata agar Hankyung hyung tetap tinggal dan tidak meninggalkan ku.. "

"Berhenti Kyuhyun, jangan bandingkan kamu dengan anak panti asuhan! Kamu mungkin memang seorang yatim piatu, tapi kamu memiliki 12 orang hyungdeul yang akan melindungi mu. Lalu mereka?"

"Tetap saja! Hankyung hyung harusnya memilih ku! Aku ini dongsaeng mu.. "

" Kyuhyunie, hyung benar-benar kecewa dengan mu yang seperti ini. Mulai sekarang, keputusan hyung sudah bulat, hyung akan tetap pergi bahkan jika tanpa persetujuan dari mu.. "

Ucap Hankyung mutlak, dia lalu meninggalkan adiknya dan pergi berlalu dari kafe tersebut. Pekerjaan nya sedang padat, apalagi jadwal keberangkatan nya ke China adalah besok, banyak yang harus di urus. Dia juga harus menjelaskan pada hyung dan juga dongsaengdeul nya tentang kepergian nya. Jadi dia bergegas dengan cepat dan pergi kembali menuju rumah sakit tempat ia bekerja.

Kyuhyun memandang kepergian Hankyung dengan sedih.

"Aku tadi memang sempat mengalami sesak hyung, tapi melihat Hankyung hyung menghampiri ku secepat itu, aku tidak mau Hankyung hyung semakin mengkhawatirkan ku." lirih Kyuhyun seolah Hankyung dapat mendengar nya. Kyuhyun lalu mengangkat tangannya, menempelkan nya pada dinding kaca yang berada di samping nya, seolah dia sedang menggapai sang hyung yang sudah pergi.

"Hankyung hyung, jangan tinggalkan Kyu... "

Kyuhyun berucap sambil terus melihat kepergian hyung nya, tanpa sadar dia menangis, jujur saja Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah bisa merelakan Hankyung, hyung uisa nya itu sangat dia butuhkan. Kyuhyun lalu merebahkan kepalanya di meja dan menjadikan tangan kanan nya sebagai tumpuan tubuhnya. Dia terus menangis sampai ia merasa lelah dan tanpa sadar tertidur di kafe tersebut.

Kibum melangkahkan kakinya secepat mungkin setelah dia keluar dari taksi yang ia tumpangi, tadi saat dia sedang belajar di kamar nya, dia mendapatkan sebuah panggilan dari ponsel nya. Panggilan tersebut dari magnae nya.

" Yeobeoseo.. Apa anda mengenal orang yang memiliki ponsel ini? "

Jantung Kibum seolah berpacu dengan cepat saat mengetahui ID nomor yang memanggilnya, namun suara orang asing yang dia dengar.

" Nde.. Dia itu adik ku. Ada apa? "

" Entahlah, sepertinya adik anda ini sedang tidak sehat, dia sudah cukup lama tertidur di sini. Kami sudah berusaha untuk membangunkan nya. Tapi dia tidak menanggapi.. Dia.. "

" Dimana alamat nya? "

Kibum langsung menyela penjelasan dari orang di seberang panggilan nya. Dia tidak membutuhkan penjelasan yang begitu panjang, dia hanya ingin memastikan bahwa adiknya sekarang baik-baik saja.

Kibum lalu memasuki kafe yang di maksud oleh orang tadi, dia menghampiri seorang pelayan wanita yang melambaikan tangannya padanya. Kibum lalu melihat adik satu-satunya yang memejamkan matanya di meja kafe tersebut. Kibum berjalan lebih dekat dengan meja Kyuhyun, adiknya merebahkan kepala kearah jalanan, jadi tidak ada yang bisa melihat wajahnya. Kibum lalu duduk di depan Kyuhyun, dia sedikit menyingkirkan poni sang adik yang menghalangi kening adiknya. Kibum membulatkan kedua bola matanya saat merasakan suhu badan adiknya yang cukup panas. Kyuhyun yang merasa ada seseorang yang mengusap kepalanya, sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya dan memaksakan kedua matanya untuk terbuka. Dia melihat wajah Kibum hyung nya yang terlihat gelisah saat melihat wajahnya.

" Kamu panas Kyuhyunie.. "

" Hyu.. ng.. "

" Gwenchana.., hyung sudah ada di sini. Kajja kita pulang Kyu.. "

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dengan lemah.

" Badan ku lemas sekali Bum hyung. "ucap Kyuhyun yang menyerupai bisikan. Sepertinya keadaannya sekarang memang tidak baik-baik saja. Pembicaraan nya dengan Hankyung hyung, di tambah lagi ia sempat kambuh tadi. Pasti membuat tubuhnya jadi sakit seperti sekarang. Kyuhyun merutuki dirinya sendiri yang mudah sakit dan berakhir membuat hyungdeul khawatir.

"Kalau begitu, hyung gendong? "

Kibum lalu berjongkok di depan Kyuhyun dan menepuk bahunya, memberikan isyarat agar adiknya itu naik ke punggungnya. Dengan lemas, Kyuhyun naik ke punggung tegap sang hyung. Dia benar-benar merasa lemas, jadi dia tidak memperdulikan tatapan orang-orang yang berada di kafe, padanya maupun pada Kibum hyung.

"Seharusnya, jika kamu sedang merasa tidak sehat, kamu langsung pulang Kyuhyunie,.. " tegur Kibum saat mereka berjalan keluar dari kafe. Kyuhyun hanya menganggukan kepalanya samar mendengar petuah Kibum hyung nya. Kibum terus berjalan keluar dari kafe tersebut, sampai dia berhenti di depan taksi yang tadi membawa nya. Karena dia sudah berpesan untuk menunggu.

Di dalam taksi, Kibum terus mengusap kepala Kyuhyun, dia menyingkirkan poni yang menghalangi dahi Kyuhyun dan merasakan suhu badan adiknya itu.

" Kyuhyunie, sebaiknya hyung menghubungi Hankyung hyung saja.. " ucap Kibum saat merasakan suhu tubuh adiknya kembali naik. Dia lalu mengambil ponsel nya, dan akan menghubungi Hankyung saat Kyuhyun membuka matanya, dan berusaha mengambil ponsel Kibum yang ingin menghubungi Hankyung hyung, Kyuhyun menggeleng lemah dan memohon pada Kibum dengan pandangan nya.

" Andwaeyo.. Kibum hyung jangan menghubungi Hankyung hyung.." mohon Kyuhyun dengan lemah.

Kibum sedikit heran saat Kyuhyun menolak untuk menghubungi Hankyung hyung, padahal biasanya jika sedang sakit seperti ini, Kyuhyun akan menempel pada hyung uisanya. Tapi sekarang, entahlah. Yang terpenting saat ini adalah membawa Kyuhyun pulang. Setelah beberapa menit, Kibum dan Kyuhyun sudah sampai di rumah, Kibum kembali menggendong adiknya bahkan sejak mereka keluar dari taksi yang berhenti di depan rumah nya. Setelah sampai di kamar sang adik, Kibum merebahkan Kyuhyun di kasur nya. Kibum lalu beranjak dari kamar sang adik dan kembali dengan membawa baskom kecil serta ahjumma di belakangnya yang membawa obat dan makanan untuk Kyuhyun. Dia lalu mengangsurkan makanan dan juga obat untuk Kyuhyun. Setelah meminum obat nya, Kyuhyun kembali berbaring dan mencoba memejamkan matanya. Kibum lalu memeras sapu tangan yang berada di dalam baskom kecil yang di bawanya tadi dan meletakkan nya di atas kening Kyuhyun.

Ponsel Kibum berbunyi, membuat ada sebuah pesan dan Kibum langsung membacanya. Ternyata dari Hankyung hyung.

'Hyung, dongsaengdeul, nanti malam ada yang ingin aku bicarakan. Bisakah setelah makan malam kita berkumpul di ruang keluarga? '

"Waeyo Kibum hyung..? "

" Oh.. Hyung mendapatkan pesan dari Hankyung hyung. Dia mengatakan ingin menyampaikan sesuatu pada kita. Sepertinya kita semua mendapatkan pesan ini dari Hankyung hyung.. "

" Kibum hyung, jangan beritahu hyungdeul yang lain kalau Kyu sempat sakit. Kyu akan berusaha sembuh dan ikut berkumpul dengan kalian.. Nde..? "

" Waeyo? " tanya Kibum heran sambil kembali meletakkan sapu tangan basah di atas kening Kyuhyun.

" Hanya tidak ingin mereka menjadi khawatir saja.. "

" Eoh.. Arraseo.. "

Malam harinya, semua anggota keluarga Park sudah berkumpul di ruang keluarga. Seperti biasanya, jika mereka semua berkumpul ruang keluarga tersebut jadi terlihat penuh dengan 13 orang namja. Sebagian dari mereka duduk di sofa yang hanya cukup menampung sekitar 7 orang saja, dan sebagian nya lagi duduk di karpet berbulu. Kyuhyun yang merasa sudah lebih baik juga ikut bergabung dengan hyungdeul nya. Dia duduk di dekat Kibum dan juga Sungmin di atas sofa. Meskipun badannya masih agak hangat, tapi Kyuhyun memaksakan dirinya, dia hanya ingin melihat dan mendengar langsung, apa yang akan di katakan oleh hyung uisa nya. Dia takut kehilangan momen berharga bersama hyung uisanya jika nanti hyung nya benar-benar pergi.

"Jadi Hankyung-ah.. Apa yang ingin kamu bicarakan dengan kami? " Leeteuk sebagai tetua memulai pembicaraan, dia dan dongsaengdeul cukup penasaran dengan apa yang akan di sampaikan oleh Hankyung.

Hankyung yang duduk sendiri di sebuah sofa single sedikit tersenyum pada hyung nya, dia lalu memandang Kyuhyun sekilas yang terlihat tidak begitu fokus. Lagi pula, magnae nya itu pasti sudah tahu apa yang akan di sampaikan oleh nya.

" Begini Teuki hyung, dongsaengdeul.. Rumah sakit tempat ku bekerja, menugaskan ku di sebuah Rumah sakit di China.. "

Leeteuk dan juga dongsaengdeul nya cukup terkejut dengan pernyataan Hankyung, kecuali Kyuhyun, anak itu terlihat biasa saja saat Hankyung menyampaikan berita tersebut. Heechul yang bahkan tidur sekamar dengan Hankyung saja terkejut, karena saudara kembar nya itu tidak pernah membicarakan apapun padanya. Sebagian dongsaengdeul menyorakinya, karena Hankyung pasti dokter yang cukup hebat sampai di tugaskan di luar negeri.

"Whooa Hankyung hyung, hyung hebat sekali! " ucap Ryeowook yang merangkul hyung nya. Donghae dan juga Eunhyuk yang berada di sisi nya juga mengucapkan kata pujian pada hyung uisa.

"Lalu? " Leeteuk mencoba menengahi dongsaengdeul yang terus berebut memeluk Hankyung karena merasa bangga.

"Aku akan berangkat besok pagi Leeteuk hyung.. " semua orang yang berada di ruangan tersebut kembali di buat terkejut dengan pernyataan Hankyung termasuk Kyuhyun. Dia tidak menyangka jika Hankyung hyung akan pergi secepat itu. Kyuhyun pikir dia masih punya waktu untuk bisa sekedar bermanja pada hyung uisanya.

" Mianhae, karena aku begitu terlambat memberi tahu kalian semua.. " ucap Hankyung terdengar benar-benar menyesal.

Dongsaengdeul yang masih mengerubungi nya, berebut mengucapkan 'gwenchana' pada Hankyung. Mereka semua sudah mengerti dengan sifat Hankyung yang cukup tertutup, dan tidak bisa langsung terbuka jika menghadapi suatu masalah.

" Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau malam ini kita begadang saja..? " Heechul memberikan usulan, meskipun dia cukup terkejut. Tapi dia tidak mau malam terakhir nya bersama Hankyung berlalu begitu saja. Setidaknya dia ingin memberikan kesan yang terbaik untuk Hankyung sebelum pergi.

" Siapa yang akan ikut begadang angkat tangan! " lanjut nya pada semua dongsaengdeul. Semua yang berada di sana mengangkat tangan mereka. Kyuhyun yang belum sepenuhnya fokus, sedikit lambat dan ikut mengangkat tangannya. Kibum memandang Kyuhyun yang juga mengangkat tangannya. Dia lalu mendekati telinga Kyuhyun dan membisikan sesuatu pada adiknya itu.

" Kyuhyunie, kamu yakin akan ikut begadang? " Kyuhyun yang masih mengangkat tangannya memandang Kibum hyung nya dengan heran.

" Memangnya kenapa Kibum hyung? "

" Kalau kamu masih sakit, lebih baik tidak usah ikut begadang.. "

" Gwenchana.. "

Kibum menghela nafasnya mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. Lagi pula akan sulit baginya untuk membujuk anak itu.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 00.30 melewati tengah malam, tapi rumah keluarga Park masih terdengar ramai, mereka benar-benar Ingin menghabiskan malam terakhir mereka bersama Hankyung. Padahal yang mereka lakukan hanya berkumpul dan mengobrol, televisi juga di biarkan menyala karena sesekali mereka juga menonton.

Leeteuk memandang magnae nya yang terlihat gelisah. Dan sepertinya dia tahu alasannya. Kyuhyun lalu beranjak dari ruang keluarga, sebenarnya Kyuhyun merasakan badan nya mulai lemas. Belum lagi dia butuh tidur saat ini, tapi dia tidak mau menghabiskan waktu untuk tidur, sementara hyungdeul yang lain menghabiskan malam terakhir mereka bersama Hankyung hyung. Jadi dia harus bertahan! Setidaknya sampai acara ini selesai. Dia lalu memasuki dapur berniat mengambil air mineral di dalam kulkas. Tanpa sadar dia sedikit merenung saat melihat kulkas yang terbuka di depan nya. Dia juga tidak sadar saat seseorang mendekati nya dan terus memperhatikan nya yang masih merenung. Sepertinya ini karena efek mau tidur.

"Kalau kamu mengantuk seharusnya tidur saja Kyuhyunie .. " Kyuhyun yang masih merenung sambil melihat isi kulkas tersebut langsung tersentak, cukup kaget saat dia mendengar seseorang berbicara padanya. Dia lalu mencari asal suara tersebut, dan kembali terkejut saat menemukan seseorang yang berdiri di samping kiri nya. Dia adalah salah satu hyung nya, tepatnya dia adalah hyung uisa. Kyuhyun terkejut, pasalnya dia pikir Hankyung akan terus mendiamkan nya karena kejadian di kafe tadi siang. Dia melupakan satu hal, bahwa Hankyung hyung nya adalah namja yang sudah dewasa, jadi tidak mungkin tidak menyapa nya saat dia akan pergi begitu jauh.

"Eoh.. Hankyung hyung.." gugup Kyuhyun, dia hanya memandang hyung nya sebentar lalu beralih memandang lantai rumah nya, dia lalu sedikit bersenandung tidak jelas untuk mengalihkan kegugupan nya menghadapi Hankyung hyung.

'Sepertinya dia bernyanyi..' batin Hankyung, dia cukup geli melihat adiknya yang bersenandung seperti menyanyi sambil menggerakkan kaki kanan nya. Namun Hankyung bisa melihat dengan jelas mata Kyuhyun yang memerah dan sedikit berair. Aigoo kenapa adik bungsu nya ini begitu memaksakan diri.? Seharusnya dia tidur saja kalau begitu mengantuk.

"Kyuhyunie, kamu berniat mengambil air bukan? "

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Hankyung dengan kedua bola matanya yang terlihat besar. " Nde? "

" Jangan terus berdiri di depan kulkas, nanti kamu kedinginan. " tukas Hankyung sambil menyingkirkan Kyuhyun dari depan kulkas yang masih terbuka. Dia lalu mengambil satu botol air mineral dan memberikan nya pada Kyuhyun.

Dengan ragu Kyuhyun mengambil air tersebut, dan sedikit tersenyum pada hyung nya.

" Go.. gomawo, Hankyung hyung.. "

Kyuhyun lalu beranjak dari dapur setelah mendapatkan air mineral tersebut. Namun baru beberapa langkah dia berjalan, seseorang menarik nya kebelakang dan memeluk nya cukup erat. Hankyung mendekap Kyuhyun dan memeluk nya dari belakang tubuh anak itu.

" Hyung akan sangat merindukan mu, Kyuhyunie. Sangat.. Dan untuk yang tadi, hyung minta maaf jika perkataan hyung keterlaluan padamu. " Kyuhyun tertegun, untuk beberapa saat mereka terdiam dengan posisi seperti itu. Merasa nyaman dengan keberadaan masing-masing. Hankyung meletakkan dagunya diatas kepala Kyuhyun, dan sesekali mengecup puncak kepala adik bungsu nya. Kyuhyun sendiri terlihat nyaman dan tidak protes saat Hankyung memeluk nya.

" Tubuh mu kenapa tidak bertambah tinggi Kyuhyunie? " Hankyung akhirnya berucap meskipun bukan ucapan yang manis. Karena Kyuhyun langsung mendelik di dalam pelukan nya.

" Ya Hankyung hyung! " protes Kyuhyun sambil menggembungkan kedua pipi chubby nya. Pasalnya hyungdeul seringkali mengejeknya yang belum terlalu tinggi itu, padahal hanya masalah waktu dia pasti akan tumbuh menjadi anak yang tinggi. Dia lalu membalikkan tubuhnya dan memperlihatkan pipinya yang menggembung serta mulut nya yang terlihat di poutkan karena merasa kesal dengan ucapan spontan sang hyung.

" Aku ini masih dalam tahap pertumbuhan, jadi wajar jika di keluarga ini aku belum terlalu tinggi.! " protes Kyuhyun lagi. Dia tidak suka di sebut pendek! Dia kan hanya masih dalam tahap pertumbuhan, jadi itu semua wajar .

Hankyung tersenyum melihat ocehan adiknya, Kyuhyun ternyata cukup cerewet dan juga sensitif jika membahas tentang tinggi badannya yang belum terlalu tinggi di keluarga Park. Dia lalu menangkup wajah adiknya, dan mengecup kening Kyuhyun, cukup lama. Dan itu membuat Kyuhyun benar-benar berhenti mengoceh tentang tinggi badannya. Kyuhyun hanya diam saat Hankyung hyung nya mencium kening nya, dia tertegun, menerima perlakuan manis Hankyung hyung bertubi-tubi. Hankyung lalu memundurkan tubuhnya dan sedikit menunduk untuk melihat wajah Kyuhyun dengan jelas, kembali melihat mata sang adik yang terlihat memerah. Pasti dia sangat mengantuk! Hankyung lalu mencubit hidung bangir Kyuhyun.

"Tidurlah.. Jangan memaksakan diri untuk begadang. Anak kecil seharusnya tidur di bawah jam 10 malam.. "

Kyuhyun mendengus mendengar penuturan Hankyung hyung. Namun dia menurut dan pergi ke kamarnya setelah beranjak dari dapur. Lagi pula kesalah pahaman nya dengan Hankyung hyung sudah berakhir, terbukti dari semua perlakuan manis Hankyung hyung padanya.

Leeteuk yang sejak tadi melihat adegan manis HanKyu sedikit merasa resah. Apa keputusan Hankyung untuk pergi besok, benar-benar akan terjadi? Lalu bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun.?

Mengingat hal tersebut membuat Leeteuk gelisah, Kyuhyun sangat membutuhkan Hankyung, dan itu adalah sebuah kepastian.

Malam akhirnya berganti pagi, Hankyung sudah bersiap dengan semua barangnya. Begitupun semua saudaranya, mereka juga bersiap untuk mengantar kepergian Hankyung ke Bandara, karena kebetulan hari ini adalah hari libur, itu sebabnya mereka juga bersedia untuk begadang. Meskipun Mereka semua benar-benar tidak tidur semalaman, kecuali Kyuhyun, anak itu akhirnya tertidur setelah Hankyung menegurnya dan menyuruh nya untuk pergi tidur, semua terlihat bersiap mengantar Hankyung, meskipun sedih karena mereka pada akhirnya harus merelakan Hankyung untuk memenuhi tugasnya sebagai seorang dokter.

Leeteuk memasuki kamar Hankyung dan juga Heechul, dia lalu melihat Hankyung yang sudah bersiap dengan gelisah, membuat Hankyung yang sedang bercermin dan melihat bayangan Leeteuk menjadi menautkan kedua alisnya heran.

"Waeyo Teuki hyung? "

Leeteuk terlihat gugup dan gelagapan saat Hankyung menatap nya intens.

" Aniyo Hankyung-ah, hyung hanya ingin mengatakan agar kamu menjaga kesehatan mu di sana.. "

"Gomawo Teuki hyung.. Aku janji, akan sering berkunjung jika sedang mendapatkan libur.. "

Di Bandara Incheon..

Hankyung berdiri sambil memegang tas nya, dia menatap sedih semua saudara nya di mulai dari Leeteuk dan berakhir pada Kyuhyun, begitupun sebaliknya mereka semua benar-benar sedih karena akan kehilangan sosok Hankyung yang lembut dan penuh perhatian saat di rumah nanti. Pesawat nya akan terbang sekitar sepuluh menit lagi, dia sudah tidak punya banyak waktu, dokter yang lain yang juga akan bertugas di sana, menatap takjub keluarga besar Hankyung. Hankyung lalu memeluk mereka satu persatu, terkadang dia harus menenangkan dongsaengdeul nya yang terlihat sangat sedih dan enggan untuk melepaskan nya. Sampai dia berakhir pada Kyuhyun. Adik bungsu nya itu terlihat tegar, meskipun matanya sudah memerah, mungkin menahan tangis nya, dia lalu merangkul Kyuhyun dan memeluk nya erat. Salah satu alasan Hankyung sempat dilema dengan pilihan nya adalah adik bungsu nya ini.

"Hyung pasti akan sangat merindukan mu, Kyuhyunie.. "

"Aku juga, aku pasti akan sangat merindukan mu hyung.. "

Hankyung melepaskan pelukan nya, lalu mengusap kepala Kyuhyun, dan sedikit memberi nya nasihat untuk menjaga kesehatan nya selama dia pergi. Dia lalu menyeret kopernya dan bergabung dengan dokter yang lain. Dia kembali menengok ke belakang dan melambaikan tangannya untuk terakhir kali.

Hari-hari Kyuhyun akhirnya berjalan dengan lancar meskipun setelah kepergian Hankyung hyung nya, sudah sekitar satu minggu hyung nya itu pergi. Dia benar-benar berusaha menjaga kesehatan nya, agar tidak jatuh sakit. Dia bahkan sesekali memaksakan diri memakan sayur, yang katanya menyehatkan dan juga vitamin, dia benar-benar berusaha agar tidak jatuh sakit, tepatnya dia tidak mau sampai jatuh sakit. Namun usaha hanyalah sebuah usaha, hari ini saat jam istirahat, setelah pergi dari kelas Kibum yang berada di lantai tiga, Kyuhyun merasakan kepalanya yang berdenyut begitu sakit, pandangan nya terlihat kabur, padahal saat ini dia sedang menuruni anak tangga. Kyuhyun berpegangan erat pada railing tangga namun sakit di kepalanya semakin menjadi dan Kyuhyun merasakan kakinya melemas, membuat dia terjatuh dan beberapa kali berguling di atas tangga sampai tubuhnya berhenti setelah suara gedebum yang cukup keras, Kyuhyun kembali merasakan sakit saat pelipisnya mengeluarkan darah segar. Dia hanya bisa meringis sakit saat beberapa siswa mengerumuninya dengan cemas, salah satu dari mereka terlihat menghubungi ambulans karena melihat Kyuhyun yang berdarah, kalau saja bisa Kyuhyun ingin merutuk kepada siswa tersebut, agar tidak usah menghubungi ambulans. Sebelum kesadaran nya menghilang, samar-samar Kyuhyun melihat teman dan juga Kibum hyung nya menghampiri nya dengan cemas.

"Kyuhyunie, ireona! "

Donghae, Eunhyuk, Kibum, Leeteuk, dan juga Heechul menunggu dengan cemas di depan ruang UGD, bagaimana tidak mereka tiba-tiba mendapatkan kabar bahwa adik bungsu mereka jatuh dari tangga dan sekarang sedang di tangani oleh dokter. Donghae Eunhyuk dan juga Kibum terlihat begitu cemas, sementara Leeteuk dan juga Heechul, meskipun mereka juga terlihat cemas tapi sesekali mereka juga terlihat gelisah. Dan Kibum benar-benar heran dengan kedua hyungdeul nya itu.

Sementara itu di China, Hankyung yang sedang bekerja di Rumah sakit dan memeriksa keadaan pasien tiba-tiba merasakan perasaan yang tidak biasa, saat wajah pasien nya berubah menjadi Kyuhyun, adik bungsu nya. Hankyung lalu melepaskan stetoskop nya dan terus memandang anak tersebut, perasaan tidak enak kembali ia rasakan. Seorang senior yang melihat Hankyung tidak fokus langsung menghampiri nya.

"Hankyung-ah, kau terlihat tidak sehat. Sebaiknya istirahat saja dulu.. Biar anak ini aku yang akan menangani nya.. "

" Gomawo, hyung.. "

Hankyung lalu beranjak pergi dari ruangan pemeriksaan, dan memasuki ruangan khusus para dokter korea. Hankyung lalu mengambil ponsel nya dan melihat potret Kyuhyun disana. Dia tersenyum, tapi senyum itu tidak bertahan lama. Karena Hankyung kembali merasakan perasaan tidak enak pada adiknya itu.

" Kyuhyunie, apa yang terjadi? Apakah kamu baik-baik saja dongsaeng? "

Di Rumah sakit Seoul, Donghae, Eunhyuk, Kibum, Leeteuk dan juga Heechul masih menunggu magnae mereka. Sudah sekitar setengah jam, dan dokter belum juga keluar. Padahal Kibum mengatakan luka Kyuhyun tidak terlalu parah. Suara pintu yang terbuka langsung mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Leeteuk langsung menghampiri sang dokter dan menanyakan keadaan magnae mereka.

" Uisanim, bagaimana keadaan dongsaeng kami? "

Sang dokter melepaskan maskernya, dan tersenyum pada keluarga Park. " Keadaan nya cukup baik, luka di kepalanya juga hanya luka ringan. Pergelangan kakinya sedikit terkilir, dan akan pulih dalam beberapa hari. Tapi Kyuhyun-ssi harus di rawat di sini , setidaknya tiga hari sudah cukup dan satu minggu di rumah untuk memulihkan keadaan nya.. "

Sang uisa kemudian berlalu bersama para ganhosa setelah mengucapkan kata tersebut. Leeteuk dan juga Heechul saling memandang lalu menghela nafas mereka masing-masing. Dan hal itu tidak luput dari penglihatan ketiga dongsaeng nya yang berada di sana.

Kyuhyun lalu di pindahkan ke ruang inap biasa oleh para suster, sementara hyungdeul nya mengikuti.

Setelah sekitar setengah jam menunggu Kyuhyun tersadar, akhirnya bocah itu terbangun, namun reaksi nya benar-benar mengejutkan, setidaknya bagi Eunhyuk, Donghae dan juga Kibum. Kyuhyun terlihat bergerak dengan gelisah lalu saat melihat Teuki hyung, dia langsung terbangun dan memeluk erat hyung nya itu.

"Teuki hyung,.., hiks.. Kyu mau pulaang.. " isak Kyuhyun lirih sambil memeluk Leeteuk hyung nya erat.

" Teuki hyung.. "

" Kyuhyunie, dokter mengatakan kamu harus di rawat. Hanya tiga hari, eoh? " Donghae mencoba membujuk, namun Kyuhyun tetap menggelengkan kepalanya sambil memeluk Leeteuk hyung begitu erat.

" Heechul-ah.. Bicarakan dengan dokter, kita ingin membawa Kyuhyunie pulang sekarang dan merawat nya di rumah.. " Heechul memandang Kyuhyun yang terlihat gelisah di dalam pelukan Leeteuk, dia lalu mengelus rambut magnae nya.

" Hmm.. Arraseo. Aku akan mengurus nya.. "

" Hyung..! " Eunhyuk protes, pasalnya dia mendengar dengan jelas perkataan dokter tadi. Dan kedua hyung nya dengan mudah nya mengatakan ingin membawa Kyuhyun pulang sekarang. Hanya karena rengekan si magnae! Kibum dan juga Donghae terlihat protes meskipun tidak ikut berbicara seperti Eunhyuk. Leeteuk mendesah dan menatap dongsaeng nya.

" Kalian tidak lihat, Kyuhyunie tidak nyaman berada di sini.. " ucap Leeteuk sambil mempererat pelukan nya pada Kyuhyun yang terlihat bergetar karena menangis.

" Hyung.. Kyu mau pulang.. Hiks.. "

" Chulie, urus saja semuanya.. "

" Nde hyung.. "

Akhirnya, meskipun dengan sedikit perdebatan dengan dokter dan juga ketiga dongsaeng nya. Leeteuk dan juga Heechul diizinkan untuk membawa Kyuhyun pulang. Seorang dokter akan sesekali memeriksa keadaan nya dan memasang infus di tangan magnae nya.

Di lobi rumah sakit, Heechul dan Leeteuk berjalan di depan sementara ketiga dongsaeng nya mengekor di belakang. Kyuhyun sendiri di gendong oleh Heechul karena tertidur setelah minum obat, juga kakinya yang masih sakit. Sementara itu di belakang, Donghae dan juga Eunhyuk serta Kibum saling berbisik, aneh dengan kelakuan hyungdeul mereka ini.

Saat sampai di depan pintu keluar, Donghae berjalan mendahului kedua hyung nya dan mencegah Leeteuk hyung yang akan membuka pintu. " Hyung apa benar tidak apa-apa jika Kyuhyunie langsung di bawa pulang? " dia kembali bertanya dengan serius pada kedua hyung nya.

"Hae-ah.. "

Eunhyuk ikut menghalangi dan memandang kedua hyung nya menuntut jawaban. " Hyung, dokter mengatakan dia harus di rawat setidaknya tiga hari di rumah sakit. "

Kibum yang masih berada di belakang ikut bergabung bersama Donghae dan Eunhyuk, memandang dingin kedua hyungdeul nya. " Hyungdeul, kalian menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kami? "

Leeteuk dan Heechul tidak menjawab, mereka saling memandang dan mendesah frustrasi.

" Hyungdeul dan dongsaengdeul sedang berkumpul di rumah sekarang.. " Eunhyuk memperlihatkan pesan yang dia terima dari Yesung.

" Waeyo? Mereka seharusnya berada di tempat kegiatan mereka masing-masing..! " ujar Heechul kesal,

"Mereka semua pasti terkejut mendengar Kyuhyun jatuh dari tangga. " jawab Donghae.

" Lebih terkejut lagi saat mengetahui Kyuhyunie langsung di bawa pulang.. '' lanjut Kibum dengan aura dinginnya.

Di rumah keluarga Park, setelah Kyuhyun kembali tertidur di kamar nya dan seorang dokter memasang infus di tangan Kyuhyun. Seluruh anggota keluarga Park minus Kyuhyun dan Hankyung berkumpul di ruang keluarga.

Leeteuk dan Heechul duduk bersebalahan di atas kursi ruang keluarga tersebut. Sementara dongsaengdeul duduk di depan mereka berdua seolah sedang menghakimi. "Hyungdeul, kalian berdua harus menjelaskan semuanya pada kami. " Donghae yang sejak awal memang melihat kelakuan aneh kedua hyung nya langsung bertanya, untuk memulai pembicaraan. Leeteuk dan juga Heechul menghela nafasnya, sepertinya semua dongsaengdeul sudah di beri tahu tentang kepulangan paksa Kyuhyun.

" Hyung jelaskan pada kami semua, kenapa Kyuhyunie langsung di bawa pulang.. "

" Aku mendengar dengan jelas perkataan uisa itu hyung, Kyuhyunie perlu di rawat setidaknya selama tiga hari. " Kibum berkata dengan nada suara yang dingin, membuat atmosfer ruangan tersebut semakin terasa dingin.

Kangin yang sejak tadi memperhatikan ikut geram melihat kedua hyung nya hanya terdiam, apalagi saat mendengar kepulangan paksa magnae nya yang harusnya di rawat selama tiga hari. Pasti ada sesuatu yang hyung nya sembunyikan. " Apa karena Kyuhyunie merengek? Bukankah itu sudah biasa?" tanyanya tegas.

" Aku yakin pasti ada rahasia besar di balik semua ini.. " lanjut Sungmin yang melihat kedua hyungdeul nya semakin resah karena di tekan oleh semua dongsaengdeul.

Ryeowook yang sejak tadi terdiam dengan airmata nya yang terus mengalir, kembali mengingat hari di mana Hankyung pergi ke China.

" Kalau di pikir-pikir, di bandingkan dengan sedih, Teuki hyung dan Heechul hyung terlihat gelisah saat kepergian Hankyung hyung.. " perkataan Ryeowook membuat ketegangan di dalam ruangan tersebut semakin bertambah, semuanya kembali mengingat hari kepergian Hankyung dan gelagat aneh kedua hyungdeul mereka.

" Hyung.. Waeyo? "

" Berhenti bertanya, kami semua punya alasan yang kuat kenapa memilih membawa Kyuhyunie pulang..! " Leeteuk yang sejak tadi menundukkan kepalanya memandang Heechul resah.

"Heechul-ah.. "

" Tidak apa Teuki hyung.., mereka semua juga berhak tahu.. " Semua dongsaengdeul merapatkan dan menegakkan duduk mereka, saat mendengar pernyataan Heechul. Memangnya apa yang tidak mereka ketahui. Apa ini tentang Kyuhyun.?

" Kyuhyunie, dia mempunyai trauma terhadap uisa dan juga ganhosa.. "

" MWO?! "

" Ini terjadi Lima tahun silam, saat itu Kyuhyunie yang berusia 10 tahun sedang sakit sendirian dirumah. Dan kami membayar seorang uisa dan juga ganhosa untuk merawat nya selama kita semua tidak ada di rumah. "

Flashback

5 Tahun yang Lalu..

"Apa anak itu sudah tidur? " Kyuhyun yang saat itu sedang sakit dan masih setengah sadar, samar-samar mendengar pembicaraan dokter dan juga seorang perawat yang merawat nya di rumah. Mereka berbicara di depan kamar Kyuhyun yang pintu nya setengah terbuka, jadi dia bisa mendengarkan percakapan keduanya.

" Aniyo uisanim, sejak tadi dia tidak berhenti mengeluh.. Dia benar-benar anak yang manja..! " ucap perawat tersebut terdengar kesal. Sang dokter menghela nafasnya, pasalnya mereka sebagai dokter muda, di tugaskan untuk merawat seorang anak kecil yang nyatanya cukup manja dan banyak mengeluh. Untuk beberapa saat mereka terdiam, memikirkan jalan keluar agar Kyuhyun berhenti mengeluh dan tidak membuat mereka pusing.

" Kita berikan obat penenang saja agar anak itu tertidur.. " sang dokter akhirnya menengahi dan memberikan 'solusi' yang menurutnya cukup efektif.

" Tapi, apa tidak akan apa-apa? " tanya Ganhosa tersebut pada dokter nya. Sang dokter tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

Mereka lalu menghampiri Kyuhyun yang masih setengah sadar dan mendengar semua yang orang dewasa itu bicarakan. Yang pasti, saat ini dia benar-benar takut. Bagaimana mungkin, kedua orang dewasa yang disebut perawat itu ingin membuat nya tertidur dengan paksa. Atau lebih tepatnya, mereka ingin membius nya.

'andwaeyo.. Kyu tidak mau di paksa tidur. Bagaimana kalau Kyu tidak bisa bangun lagi.. ' racau Kyuhyun, dengan tenaganya yang masih lemah, Kyuhyun mencoba beringsut saat dokter dan juga perawat yang menjaganya terus mendekati nya. Namun seolah tidak bisa melihat ketakutan dari pancaran kedua bola matanya, kedua orang dewasa tersebut terus mendekati Kyuhyun.

"Pegangi tangan nya.. " ucap sang uisa saat melihat Kyuhyun terus beringsut menjauhi mereka.

" Andwaeyo.. U.. isa.. Jangan.. " mohon Kyuhyun lirih saat uisa dan juga ganhosa nya berhasil memeganginya dan kembali menidurkan nya. Dokter tersebut terlihat geram melihat Kyuhyun yang tidak berhenti meronta, meskipun dengan tenaga nya yang lemah.

"Aish diamlah! Ini akan membuat mu tertidur adik kecil, jadi kau tidak akan merasakan sakit dan terus menerus mengeluh.. Arra?! "ucap dokter tersebut sambil memandang Kyuhyun tajam, dia sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti seorang dokter jika berwajah seram seperti itu.

Kyuhyun terus mencoba melawan kedua orang dewasa yang menurutnya jahat! Bahkan sekarang dia tidak mau di rawat lagi oleh seorang dokter. Tapi kekuatan nya yang masih lemah berbanding terbalik dengan kedua orang dewasa yang memegangi nya, sang suster memegangi lengan kiri nya erat, dan menekan tubuh Kyuhyun agar tetap berbaring. Sementara dokter memegang erat tangan kanan nya dan menyingkap lengan baju nya, Kyuhyun sedikit mengernyit sakit saat sang dokter berhasil menyuntikan obat tidur ke dalam tubuh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun merasakan kepalanya sangat pusing, obat tidur itu pasti sudah bereaksi.

"Hyungdeul,..., duwajuseyo.. " lirih Kyuhyun sebelum kesadaran nya hilang dan kedua matanya tertutup sempurna.

Sang dokter tersenyum puas saat melihat Kyuhyun benar-benar tertidur pulas,

" Akhirnya kita bisa beristirahat juga.. "

" Nde.. Uisanim, aku juga benar-benar lelah.. "

" Anak ini mungkin akan tertidur sampai sore nanti.. "

Namun sampai sore, Kyuhyun belum juga terbangun membuat kedua dokter tersebut resah sekaligus khawatir, pasalnya seluruh anggota Park juga sudah pulang. Dan Kyuhyun belum memperlihatkan tanda-tanda akan terbangun.

Dokter tersebut menghampiri Kyuhyun, dan mengguncang tubuh Kyuhyun berharap agar pasien nya itu terbangun. Namun hanya respon pasif yang mereka dapatkan.

"Aish bangunlah bocah, seluruh hyungdeul mu sudah pulang. Ini sudah saatnya kau bangun! "

" Eotteokhe? "

Leeteuk dan juga Heechul memasuki kamar magnae nya dan melihat gelagat aneh dokter dan juga suster yang merawat magnae mereka.

" Ada apa ini? "

Mereka lalu menghampiri tempat tidur Kyuhyun untuk mengecek keadaan magnae nya. Namun Leeteuk benar-benar terkejut saat melihat keadaan Kyuhyun. Tubuhnya sangat dingin dan wajahnya begitu pucat. Heechul lalu mencoba membangunkan adik bungsu nya itu, namun Kyuhyun tidak juga terbangun.

"Kyuhyunie.. Ireona... Ini Teuki hyung, Kyuhyunie. "

" Se.. Sepertinya Kyuhyun harus di bawa ke rumah sakit, Leeteuk-ssi.. " dokter tersebut menyela dengan gugup saat dia juga melihat keadaan Kyuhyun.

" Heechul-ah, siapkan mobil.. " ucap Leeteuk terlihat khawatir melihat kondisi magnae nya, Kyuhyun bukannya terlihat lebih baik malah justru sangat mengkhawatirkan.

" Nde, hyung.. "

Leeteuk lalu memangku Kyuhyun, dan segera membawa Kyuhyun ke rumah sakit.

Di rumah sakit, seluruh anggota keluarga Park berkumpul di depan ruangan Kyuhyun, mereka menunggu dokter yang sedang memeriksa Kyuhyun. Cukup lama, dan itu membuat mereka benar-benar khawatir dengan keadaan magnae mereka. Setelah beberapa menit menunggu, akhirnya pintu ruangan tersebut terbuka, membuat kedua belas namja yang sejak tadi termenung langsung menegakkan tubuh mereka dan beringsut merapat mendekati sang uisa. Sang uisa terlihat menghela nafasnya setelah menutup pintu ruangan Kyuhyun, dan memandang kekhawatiran dua belas namja di depannya. Tapi dia tahu, cukup satu atau dua orang saja yang harus mendengar penjelasan nya. Sang uisa lalu memandang Leeteuk yang paling dewasa di sana.

" Leeteuk-ssi, kita perlu bicara.. " Leeteuk menganggukan kepalanya, dan mengikuti sang uisa yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu. Heechul yang melihat gelagat aneh sang uisa langsung menyela.

" Aku ikut.. "

" Kalian semua, jagalah Kyuhyun.. " titahnya sebelum pergi menyusul Leeteuk.

Di dalam ruangan uisa, Leeteuk dan Heechul duduk bersebalahan di kursi yang berada di depan meja dokter Kim. Dokter paruhbaya yang juga sering menangani Kyuhyun jika sedang sakit.

" Bagaimana kondisi Kyuhyun uisanim? "

" Sepertinya ada yang menyuntikan obat tidur pada tubuh adik kalian. Dan kondisi Kyuhyun yang lemah tidak mampu untuk menahan nya. Itu sebabnya, meskipun obat tidur yang di berikan hanya sedikit. Kyuhyun belum juga terbangun. "

Leeteuk dan Heechul yang mendengar hal tersebut langsung terkejut.

" Lalu? "

Sang uisa menghela nafasnya dan memandang prihatin kedua saudara Park.

"Jika Kyuhyun tidak terbangun juga sampai tengah malam nanti, saya terpaksa menyatakan bahwa dia koma.. "

Leeteuk dan Heechul keluar dari ruangan dokter dengan muram, Heechul langsung memukulkan kepalan tangannya ke tembok untuk meluapkan amarahnya.

" Jangan beritahu dongsaengdeul tentang masalah ini. Biarkan kita berdua yang mengurus nya.. "ucap Leeteuk melihat Heechul yang sedang meluapkan amarah nya, dia juga sangat marah mengetahui dokter yang dia bayar malah membuat adiknya semakin sakit.

" Ber*sek! Aku pasti akan memenjarakan mereka.. "

Tengah malam telah berlalu tanpa terbangun nya Kyuhyun, membuat dokter menyatakan bahwa anak tersebut jatuh koma. Seluruh hyungdeul benar-benar merasa terpukul dengan keadaan magnae mereka ini, apalagi Leeteuk dan juga Heechul yang mengetahui kebenaran kenapa sang magnae bisa sampai terbaring koma sekarang. Leeteuk dan Heechul tanpa sepengetahuan yang lain juga melayangkan gugatan terhadap dua orang dokter muda yang saat itu 'merawat' Kyuhyun. Empat hari setelah tidur panjangnya, akhirnya Kyuhyun terbangun, namun saat seorang dokter dan juga ganhosa ingin memeriksa keadaan dan kondisi nya, Kyuhyun justru malah menangis histeris dan juga ketakutan, dia terus memeluk Leeteuk dan memaksa untuk pulang. Lagi-lagi, hanya Leeteuk dan juga Heechul yang benar-benar mengetahui alasan pasti kenapa magnae mereka begitu histeris dan juga ketakutan melihat seorang dokter.

Sejak saat itu, dokter menyatakan Kyuhyun trauma terhadap seorang uisa dan juga ganhosa. Oleh karena nya, jika seorang dokter ingin memeriksa nya, maka dokter tersebut akan menanggalkan jas dokter nya agar Kyuhyun tidak terlalu ketakutan. Namun keadaan Kyuhyun berangsur baik, apalagi semenjak Hankyung menjadi dokter, Kyuhyun yang sering sakit hanya ingin di rawat oleh Hankyung uisa. Kyuhyun seolah ketergantungan terhadap Hankyung hyung nya, dia masih takut terhadap dokter asing, tapi tidak bila pada Hankyung.

Seluruh anggota keluarga Park yang mendengar cerita Heechul benar-benar terkejut, kenapa hal seperti ini harus di rahasiakan.

"Jadi karena itu, saat Kyuhyunie terbangun dari koma, dokter langsung mengizinkan nya untuk pulang? "

" Karena itu juga, saat Kyuhyunie sakit di pulau Jeju kemarin, Kyuhyunie bersikeras ingin di pindahkan ke rumah sakit Seoul dan di rawat oleh Hankyung hyung.. "

Leeteuk menganggukan kepalanya mendengar penuturan keterkejutan dari semua dongsaeng nya, dia juga merasa terpukul jika mengingat kejadian tersebut.

" Benar, itu sebabnya saat Hankyung pergi, hyung benar-benar khawatir akan keadaan Kyuhyunie. Apalagi sekarang dia sedang sakit. Dia pasti akan ketakutan dan kembali mengingat kejadian tersebut.. "

" Lalu bagaimana? "

Sore harinya, Kyuhyun terbangun dengan jarum infus yang menancap di tangan kirinya, tanpa sadar dia merasa gelisah, mana mungkin hyungdeul yang melakukan hal ini. Pasti seorang dokter, dan itu benar-benar membuat dia takut setengah mati. Kyuhyun lalu mengernyit merasakan sakit di kepalanya, kakinya juga sedikit ngilu. Pintu kamar nya terbuka, Leeteuk dan juga seorang lelaki paruhbaya di belakangnya memasuki kamar Kyuhyun, sementara hyungdeul yang lain, Kyuhyun bisa melihat mereka berjejalan di depan pintu kamar nya yang terbuka.

"Aku tahu apa maksud mu..! " ucap Kyuhyun saat melihat pria paruhbaya tersebut mendekati nya, dan terlihat memeriksa botol infus nya. Dulu mungkin dia bisa tertipu, tapi sekarang dia sudah besar, dia tahu dengan pasti orang di depan nya ini pasti seorang uisa.

" Kyuhyunie, infus mu harus di ganti.. Ahjussi ini juga harus memeriksa mu.. " Ucap Leeteuk mencoba menenangkan Kyuhyun yang terlihat gelisah. Kyuhyun menggeleng keras, dia beringsut menjauhi uisa dan juga hyung nya. Heechul yang melihat hal tersebut ikut turun tangan, dan mencoba membujuk magnae nya. Namun percuma, Kyuhyun yang melihat hyung dan juga uisa tersebut mendesak nya, semakin ketakutan. Melihat bagaimana namja paruhbaya di depannya semakin memaksanya, Kyuhyun benar-benar takut, dia seolah kembali mengingat hari di mana dua orang dokter memaksa nya dan menahan nya agar dia tertidur. Dan dia memang tertidur, bahkan cukup lama.

" Andwaeyo..! " teriak Kyuhyun histeris sambil terus beringsut dari tempat tidur nya.

Seluruh hyungdeul yang melihat nya menjadi sedih, magnae mereka yang selalu terlihat ceria dan juga jahil sekarang benar-benar terlihat rapuh.

" Ada keributan apa ini? " semua hyungdeul yang berada di depan pintu Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya, dan cukup terkejut saat melihat Hankyung.

" Hankyung hyung.. "

" Sebenarnya ada apa? " Hankyung kembali bertanya saat melihat wajah dongsaengdeul nya yang terlihat resah di depan kamar KyuMin.

Ryeowook langsung merangsek kearah Hankyung dan terisak. " Hankyung hyung, tolong selamatkan Kyuhyunie, hyung.. "

Hankyung yang mendengar kata selamatkan langsung merasa khawatir, dianlalu memasuki kamar Kyuhyun dan melihat magnae nya yang duduk menempel di sandaran ranjang nya, adiknya itu terlihat memandang seorang namja paruhbaya yang cukup dikenal olehnya dengan tajam. Hankyung melihat keadaan Kyuhyun, ada perban di atas pelipisnya juga kakinya yang di gips. Punggung tangan kirinya terlihat berdarah, pasti karena jarum infus nya yang tertarik.

"Kyuhyunie.. "

" Profesor biar saya yang memeriksa nya.. "

Kyuhyun memandang Hankyung yang mendekati nya dengan kaget, begitupun Leeteuk dan Heechul yang sejak tadi menangani magnae mereka yang tidak mau di periksa oleh dokter.

Hankyung lalu menaiki ranjang Kyuhyun, dia menghapus darah yang berada di punggung tangan adiknya menggunakan saputangan nya.

"Profesor ingin mengganti infus nya? " sang profesor mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Hankyung.

"Biar saya saja yang melakukan nya.."

"Baiklah.. " Sang profesor lalu beranjak dari kamar tersebut, Leeteuk dan Heechul ikut keluar, mereka juga menutup pintu kamar Kyuhyun dan membiarkan Hankyung seorang yang menangani Kyuhyun.

Setelah semua orang pergi, Hankyung memandang dongsaeng nya dengan prihatin. Jejak airmata masih terlihat di kedua pipi chubby Kyuhyun. Tangan nya juga terlihat bergetar, mungkin karena ketakutan. Ternyata firasat yang di rasakan Hankyung tentang magnae nya itu benar. Sekarang Kyuhyun terlihat tidak baik-baik saja.

Kyuhyun juga memandang Hankyung dengan intens, dia lalu memeluk Hankyung erat dan menangis.

"Hankyung hyung.. Tolong jangan tinggalkan aku lagi.. " Hankyung membalas pelukan Kyuhyun, dan ikut memeluk nya erat. Sesekali dia mengecup dan mengusap rambut magnae nya ini. Kalau seperti ini, mana mungkin Hankyung tega untuk meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

3 hari selanjutnya, Kyuhyun sudah jauh membaik, Hankyung merawat nya dan berjanji tidak akan pernah meninggalkan nya, setelah tahu cerita tentang Kyuhyun yang trauma terhadap uisa dan juga ganhosa. Meskipun begitu, hyungdeul masih membatasi kegiatan Kyuhyun dan belum mengizinkan nya untuk masuk sekolah. Kyuhyun di haruskan beristirahat penuh selama satu minggu. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak keberatan, hyungdeul selalu bergantian menjaga nya, mereka juga sangat memanjakan nya. Seperti Yesung hyung yang akhir-akhir ini sering menemani nya. Sekarang hyung mungil nya itu juga sedang duduk bersama nya di atas ranjang Kyuhyun. Yesung duduk sementara dia berbaring dan menyandarkan kepalanya di atas paha hyung nya.

"Kyuhyunie, kamu ingat saat hyung membuat surat perjanjian untuk mu saat kau terbangun dari koma? " Yesung bertanya sambil memainkan rambut Kyuhyun.

" Surat yang mana hyung..? " tanya Kyuhyun heran.

" Saat itu, hyung membuat janji untuk mu dan hyung ingin menepati janji tersebut sekarang.. "

Kyuhyun menegakan tubuhnya dan terbangun dari tidur nya, dia memandang hyung nya dan membulatkan kedua bola matanya saat mengingat sesuatu tentang janji sang hyung. " Salah satu janji itu, bukankah hyung berjanji tidak akan pernah memarahi ku? Dan hyung tidak pernah memarahi ku sampai sekarang.. Hyung memang seseorang yang bisa menepati janji nya.. " puji Kyuhyun pada Yesung, karena hyung nya itu memang tidak pernah memarahi nya sejak membuat janji tertulis.

" Geurae.. Tapi hyung juga membuat janji yang lain, dan hyung ingin menepati nya sekarang Kyuhyunie.."

TBC

Kira-kira apa ya janji Yesung untuk Kyuhyun...

Coba tebak ya chingu..

Di review nya.. Please..

Di tunggu ya review nya..

Pleaase.. Aku sangat menantikan review nya


	7. A Promise 1

Sebelum baca cerita nya, mohon rev dan komen nya sebagai tanda bahwa kalian udah hargai cerita aku.

Title : SUPER JUNIOR BROTHERSHIP SERIES CHAPTER 7

Genre : Brothership, Friendship and Family

Rate : T

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun ( 15 thn ) Park Jungsoo ( 29 thn )

Kim Heechul Hankyung ( 28 thn)

Yesung Kangin ( 26thn )

Shindong ( 25 thn ) Sungmin ( 2 4 thn )

Eunhyuk Donghae ( 22 thn )

Siwon ( 20 thn ) Ryeowook (18 thn )

Kibum ( 17 thn )

Summary : Janji itu ada, karena untuk di tepati!

Warning : Typos, Gaje, OOC, if read dont bash and review after read.

Disclaimer : All them belong to them selves and God, iam just a fan who use their name for my story.

Story by asmawi97

SJ BROTHERSHIP SERIES CHAPTER 7

Special Yesung Kyuhyun

A Promise

Flashback.

5 Tahun Yang Lalu

Seluruh anggota keluarga Park sedang berkumpul di ruang keluarga, mereka semua baru saja pulang dari aktifitas kegiatan mereka hari itu, kecuali Leeteuk, Kyuhyun dan juga Heechul. Leeteuk hyung dan juga Heechul sedang berada di kamar magnae mereka untuk mengecek keadaan Kyuhyun, karena adik bungsu Park tersebut jatuh sakit sejak semalam. Mereka semua berkumpul dan saling melepaskan penat karena kesibukan mereka hari itu.

Sementara Yesung, namja yang mempunyai title aneh dan sering mengeluarkan aura gelap, duduk terpisah dari hyung dan juga dongsaengdeul nya. Entahlah mungkin ini hanya perasaan nya saja, tapi sejak tadi dia merasa perasaan nya tidak enak. Dan semua itu tertuju pada magnae nya, Kyuhyun.

Yesung memiringkan kepalanya kekiri dan kekanan, matanya terlihat gelap begitupun auranya. Membuat dongsaengdeul tidak berniat untuk mendekati Yesung.

Namun semua kegiatan mereka terintrupsi saat Leeteuk yang menggendong Kyuhyun di belakang nya, serta Heechul berlari dari kamar Kyuhyun. Mereka semua langsung berdiri sementara Leeteuk berhenti di depan semua dongsaengdeul nya.

"Sepertinya, sakit Kyuhyunie bertambah parah.. Kami akan membawanya ke Rumah sakit sekarang.. " ucap Leeteuk sambil mengeratkan pangkuan nya pada tubuh Kyuhyun yang terkulai lemah di gendongan Leeteuk.

Semua dongsaengdeul masih terpaku, sementara Leeteuk dan Heechul sudah berlalu dengan cepat, setelah Leeteuk mengucapkan beberapa kata yang membuat mereka cukup kaget, yang mereka tahu Kyuhyun itu hanya sakit demam biasa, itu sebabnya mereka tidak terlalu khawatir.

Yesung yang sejak tadi merasakan perasaan tidak enak pada magnae nya masih berdiri mematung, dia lalu melihat suster dan juga dokter yang ditugaskan untuk merawat Kyuhyun juga berlalu dari kamar magnae nya, tanpa sadar Yesung mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat, entah kenapa dia merasa marah karena dokter tersebut tidak berhasil membuat magnae nya sembuh.!

Dia lantas tersadar, seharusnya mereka mengikuti Leeteuk dan melihat keadaan Kyuhyun.

"Pabbo! Kita harusnya mengikuti Leeteuk hyung dan juga Heechul hyung! "

Yesung berteriak cukup keras membuat seluruh anggota keluarga Park yang tersisa di rumah tersebut tersadar, mereka lalu berlarian mencoba menyusul mobil Leeteuk. SementaraYesung dengan tenang mengambil kunci mobil meskipun dengan tangan yang bergetar, entah kenapa perasaan nya yang sejak tadi tidak karuan meluap begitu saja saat melihat kondisi magnae nya. Dia benar-benar khawatir sekarang.

Dia lalu berjalan dengan cepat menuju mobil nya, meskipun

tatapan matanya terlihat gelisah dan kalut. Namun saat Yesung akan membuka pintu mobil nya yang diparkirkan di halaman rumah mereka, salah satu dongsaeng nya menahan nya. Park Young Won a.k.a Kangin, dongsaeng kembar nya. Adiknya itu menatap khawatir kearahnya begitupun seluruh dongsaengdeul nya.

"Hyung, sebaiknya aku saja yang mengemudi.. " Yesung masih terdiam dengan mata yang masih terlihat kalut, melihat hal tersebut Kangin langsung mengambil kunci mobil yang berada di tangan hyung mungil nya.

Seluruh dongsaengdeul, yang juga sudah berkumpul di halaman depan rumah mereka memandang Yesung dengan khawatir. Hankyung sebagai hyung tertua disana mencoba untuk menenangkan Yesung.

" Yesung-ah.. Gwenchana? " Yesung mengangkat kepalanya, dan menganggukan kepalanya.

" Aku, aku hanya mengkhawatirkan Kyuhyunie, hyung.. "

" Gwenchana.. Dia pasti baik-baik saja.. "

" Kajja, kita susul Teuki hyung dan juga Heechul.. " tukas Hankyung pada semua dongsaengdeul nya. Mereka lalu berangkat menggunakan mobil yang cukup besar agar bisa menampung mereka semua.

Di rumah sakit, seluruh anggota keluarga Park, menunggu dengan cemas di depan ruang gawat darurat Rumah sakit tersebut. Mereka terduduk di kursi panjang yang berada di ruang tunggu koridor rumah sakit tersebut, namun sebagian dari mereka juga ada yang berdiri dan hilir mudik kesana kemari karena cemas. Cukup lama, dan itu benar-benar membuat mereka semakin memcemaskan keadaan Kyuhyun. Setelah cukup lama menunggu, akhirnya pintu ruangan Kyuhyun terbuka. Seorang dokter paruh baya dengan beberapa perawat di belakangnya keluar, wajahnya terlihat suram, dokter tersebut lalu memandang anggota keluarga Park satu persatu dan berakhir di Leeteuk, anggota keluarga Park yang paling dewasa disana.

Yesung memandang kedua hyungdeul nya yang berlalu dengan dokter tersebut sementara mereka menjaga Kyuhyun. Satu persatu dari mereka memasuki ruangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terbaring lemah di atas ranjang rumah sakit tersebut. Wajah nya terlihat pucat, punggung tangan kiri nya terdapat infus dan juga alat pendeteksi jantung. Sebagian wajah nya tertutup oleh masker oksigen agar membantu pernapasan anak tersebut. Seluruh hyungdeul yang memenuhi ruangan Kyuhyun benar-benar merasa kacau melihat keadaan Kyuhyun, magnae mereka yang selalu berbuat jahil dan manja.

Kyuhyun yang sekarang terlihat sangat rapuh dengan semua peralatan rumah sakit yang menempel di tubuhnya. Yesung merasa hancur melihat semua itu, bahkan Yesung merasa menyesal karena sudah meninggalkan adiknya tadi pagi. Kyuhyun meminta nya untuk tetap tinggal, dia ingat tadi pagi Kyuhyun yang tidak mau ditinggalkan olehnya. Seandainya Yesung menuruti kemauan adiknya, Kyuhyun mungkin tidak akan sampai seperti sekarang.

Yesung mundur beberapa langkah lalu pergi dari ruangan tersebut, mencoba untuk mencari ketenangan. Yesung terus berjalan sampai dia berhenti di depan parkir rumah sakit dan masuk ke dalam mobil yang tadi mereka kendarai. Di dalam mobil, Yesung mengambil buku catatan nya yang berada di dalam tas yang tadi di bawa nya. Dengan tangan yang bergetar dan airmata nya yang tidak mau berhenti semenjak dia masuk ke dalam mobil tersebut, Yesung mulai menuliskan beberapa catatan.

JANJI UNTUK ADIK BUNGSU KU.

Yesung merasakan tangannya semakin bergetar saat menulis beberapa kata tersebut di dalam buku catatan nya. Dia lalu melanjutkan tulisan nya dengan beberapa poin di bawah tulisan tersebut.

'Kyuhyunie... Jebbal jangan meninggalkan kami. Hyung janji, hyung berjanji hyung akan menepati semua janji yang sedang hyung tulis sekarang.. Jadi jangan tinggalkan kami, Kyunie.. ' batin Yesung sambil terus menuliskan beberapa janji diatas kertas catatan milik nya.

Janji ini, akan hyung tepati satu persatu untukmu. Jadi jangan pernah meninggalkan hyung, Kyunie..

Flashback End

Di taman belakang rumah keluarga Park, Dengan piama motif lucu dan juga payung yang di pakai nya, karena sedang terik panas. Kyuhyun berdiri di depan Yesung hyung yang sedang menggali tanah di taman belakang rumah mereka.

" Yesung hyung, hyung yakin mengubur kertas tersebut disini?"Kyuhyun bertanya pada Yesung yang terlihat sedang menggali tanah di belakang taman rumah mereka tersebut.

Sejak Yesung hyung mengatakan akan menepati semua janji yang sudah hyung nya tersebut buat, Yesung terus mencari kertas janji tersebut sampai berakhir di taman belakang rumah mereka, dengan Yesung yang terus menggali tanah untuk mencari kertas tersebut. Yesung terlihat sudah lelah namun tetap berusaha untuk mencari kertas tersebut.

Sudah banyak gundukan tanah yang Yesung hyung gali, saat ini hyung nya tersebut sedang mencari kertas janji yang dulu dibuat nya. Namun Kyuhyun mempoutkan mulutnya saat sang hyung belum juga menemukan kertas tersebut, dia juga cukup penasaran dengan janji lain yang dibuat Yesung saat dia berusia sepuluh tahun.

Yesung terlihat masih menggali tanah tersebut dengan sekop kecil yang sejak tadi di pakai nya. Dia benar-benar lupa menyimpan kertas keramat tersebut, namun seingat nya dia mengubur kertas tersebut. Namun lagi-lagi dia lupa dimana dia menguburkan kertas tersebut. Yesung pabbo, namun dia tidak akan menyerah dan akan terus mencari kertas tersebut, benar-benar namja yang tekun.

"Kyuhyunie, hyung yakin mengubur nya disini.." Yesung memandang dongsaeng nya dengan wajah menyesal dan wajah nya yang terlihat lelah, namun dimata Kyuhyun Yesung hyung terlihat benar-benar pabbo.

"Tapi sejak tadi hyung tidak menemukan apapun! " ujar Kyuhyun sambil menghentakan kakinya, dia sejak tadi mengikuti sang hyung keseluruh penjuru rumah dan sekarang berakhir di taman belakang rumah, namun ternyata sang hyung tidak menemukan apapun. Benar-benar menyebalkan!

" Mianhae, hyung benar-benar lupa Kyuhyunie.. " Yesung kembali meminta maaf namun dengan wajah yang terlihat datar membuat Kyuhyun kesal, dan memutuskan untuk kembali ke dalam rumah.

" Aish, sudahlah aku masuk dulu hyung.. " Kyuhyun berucap sambil menutup payung nya dan masuk ke dalam rumah mereka, masih dengan kedua kaki yang di hentakan dia benar-benar kesal dengan sang hyung. Kyuhyun terus berjalan sambil menghentakan kedua kakinya, namun saat sudah berada di ruangan keluarga Yesung hyung berteriak dari belakang taman.

" Kyuhyunie, hyung ingat dimana meletakkan kertas tersebut..! " Kyuhyun semakin mempoutkan mulut nya mendengar sang hyung yang berteriak di belakangnya, dia tidak mau peduli lagi dengan mendengarkan hyung aneh nya tersebut.

Dia terus berjalan dengan cepat dan kakinya yang di hentakan, namun Kyuhyun langsung terkejut saat melihat sang hyung yang sudah berada di samping nya.

" Eoh.. Yesung hyung! " Kyuhyun membulatkan kedua bola mata nya kaget saat melihat sang hyung yang mungkin berlari dan sudah berada di samping nya. Yesung hyung lalu menggenggam tangannya dan membawa nya berjalan ke lantai dua rumah megah keluarga Park tersebut.

Mereka terus berjalan dengan Yesung hyung yang menggenggam tangannya erat, ternyata Yesung hyung membawanya ke dalam kamar tidur yang di tempati sang hyung dengan Ryeowook hyung. Meskipun Yesung memiliki saudara kembar Kangin, namun Yesung memilih sekamar dengan dongsaeng nya Ryeowook, dengan alasan ingin menjaga dongsaeng nya. Yesung lalu menggiring nya sampai di depan sebuah lemari besar yang berada di dalam kamar tersebut. Yesung hyung terlihat tersenyum lebar sampai kedua matanya menyipit, hyung nya tersebut lalu membuka lemari tersebut dan membuka salah satu laci kecil yang berada di dalam lemari tersebut.

Yesung lalu mengambil sebuah kotak kecil dan membuka kotak tersebut, terdapat satu lembar kertas yang terlihat usang di dalam kotak tersebut. Yesung mengambil nya dan membukanya. Kyuhyun merapatkan tubuhnya pada sang hyung dan mengintip isi kertas tersebut. Namun wajah Kyuhyun langsung terlihat merah saat melihat isi dari kertas tersebut.

JANJI UNTUK ADIK BUNGSU KU.

Kyuhyun tersenyum geli sekaligus senang saat membaca judul utama catatan tersebut, namun Kyuhyun kembali memasang wajah masam nya mengingat kebodohan sang hyung. Aigoo Yesung hyung benar-benar out of the box, sulit untuk di prediksi dengan semua tingkah aneh nya.

Kyuhyun geram, dia lalu membesarkan kedua bola matanya agar terlihat seram, dia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dan memandang sang hyung tegas, meskipun yang di pandang malah terlihat cuek.

" Hyung, hyung menyimpan kertas tersebut di dalam lemari.. Dan sejak tadi kita berkeliling kesana kemari?!" Kyuhyun masih membesarkan kedua bola matanya aga terlihat seram saat mengucapkan kata tersebut. Namun sang hyung terlihat biasa saja bahkan tersenyum, dasar menyebalkan!

" Hehe.. Hyung lupa Kyunie.." Yesung menjawab sambil tersenyum salah tingkah di depan adiknya.

Kyuhyun menghela napasnya melihat hal tersebut, dia lalu melihat kertas tersebut dan beralih melihat sang hyung yang masih bersinar matanya melihat kertas tersebut.

" Lalu apa yang akan hyung lakukan sekarang? "

Yesung terlihat berpikir dengan wajah datar nya, dia lalu memandang wajah adiknya dan kembali menggiring adiknya lalu mendudukan Kyuhyun diatas ranjang milik nya, dia ikut mendudukan dirinya di samping Kyuhyun dan mulai membaca surat tersebut.

Ada satu poin yang menarik perhatian nya, di surat tersebut di poin no 5 tertulis.

'Saat Kyuhyunie berusia lima belas tahun, aku berjanji akan menjadi pengawal pribadi adik bungsu ku selama 15 hari ️'

Yesung tersenyum saat mengingat kembali disaat dia menulis janji-janji tersebut, dia bahkan hanya memikirkan Kyuhyun saat menulis surat tersebut. Setelah membaca poin tersebut, Yesung memandang Kyuhyun dengan lembut lalu mengusap rambut adiknya itu dengan alur yang teratur membuat Kyuhyun terdiam.

" Hyung punya satu janji yang harus hyung tepati saat kamu berusia lima belas tahun.. " ucap Yesung sambil terus mengelus rambut adiknya.

" Apa janji itu? " tanya Kyuhyun dengan penasaran, Yesung hyung itu memang aneh. Tapi dia adalah orang yang benar-benar akan menepati janji yang dibuat nya, Kyuhyun ingat saat dia bangun dari koma Yesung hyung mengatakan dia berjanji tidak akan pernah memarahi nya dalam keadaan apapun, dan hyung nya itu benar-benar menepati nya.

"Kyuhyunie, selama lima belas hari ini, hyung akan menjadi pengawal pribadi mu.. " Yesung berucap sambil tersenyum lebar pada dongsaeng nya, namun Kyuhyun hanya membulatkan kedua bola matanya lucu karena terkejut dengan pernyataan sang hyung, benar dugaan nya pasti janji tersebut sangat aneh.

" Nde?! "

M

Malam harinya, Yesung menghadap pada Leeteuk hyung dan menemui nya di kamar sang hyung. Yesung benar-benar berniat untuk menjadi pengawal adiknya selama lima belas hari ke depan dan akan membicarakan nya dengan Leeteuk. Yesung memasuki kamar Leeteuk setelah mengetuk pintu dan Leeteuk terdengar mengizinkan nya untuk masuk. Yesung berjalan mendekat pada Leeteuk yang terlihat sedang duduk bersandar di ranjang nya sambil memainkan ponsel.

" Teuki hyung.. " Yesung berucap sambil mendudukan dirinya di kursi yang berada di dekat ranjang tersebut.

Yesung tersenyum saat melihat Leeteuk hyung, putra sulung keluarga Park, menurutnya Leeteuk itu benar-benar hyung yang penyayang. Leeteuk hyung terlihat sedang duduk bersandar di ranjang nya dengan Donghae yang berbaring di atas paha nya. Donghae terlihat sudah memejamkan matanya dan Leeteuk hyung masih mengusap kepala Donghae.

" Eoh... Waeyo Yesung-ah? " Leeteuk bertanya pada adiknya yang terlihat tersenyum sambil terus memperhatikan nya, dia berpikir mungkin Yesung sedang ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang cukup penting sampai sengaja menemui nya di kamar.

" Hyung ijinkan aku, untuk menjadi pengawal Kyuhyunie selama lima belas hari.. " ucap Yesung to the point.

" Nde? Maksudnya apa Yesung-ah? "

" Dulu saat Kyuhyunie koma, aku membuat sebuah janji dan aku harus menepati nya hyung. Janji itu ada untuk di tepati bukan? " ucap Yesung cepat dan panjang lebar, Yesung memang di kenal sebagai orang yang banyak bicara nya meskipun kadang hal yang di bicarakan nya itu agak aneh.

" Lalu? " Leeteuk bertanya dengan kerutan di dahinya, dia tidak begitu mengerti isi pikiran dongsaeng nya yang menyukai hewan tersebut, bahkan Yesung suka berbicara dengan hewan-hewan yang di rawat nya, karena pekerjaan nya sebagai seorang dokter hewan. Leeteuk pikir pekerjaan itu memang cocok untuk Yesung yang sulit di tebak dengan tingkah anehnya.

" Sebagai dongsaeng yang baik, aku mau meminta izin pada hyung untuk melakukan hal tersebut, bagaimana menurut hyung? " Leeteuk tertawa geli mendengar penuturan Yesung, dia lalu memandang adiknya sambil terus mengusap kepala Donghae yang masih tertidur di atas paha nya, dia memang sekamar dengan adik manja nya tersebut.

" Ya sudah, Lakukanlah asal Kyuhyunie bersedia dan tidak merasa terganggu.. " Yesung tersenyum lebar sampai kedua matanya menyipit mendengar persetujuan sang hyung.

" Nde hyung, aku mengerti. Terimakasih untuk izin nya. Anyeong Leeteuk hyung.. "

Yesung berlalu dari kamar tersebut dengan langkah ringan, dan berniat untuk menghampiri adiknya yang sedang berada di ruang keluarga, menonton dengan hyungdeul nya yang lain.

Leeteuk menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Yesung, menurutnya seluruh keluarga Park memang memiliki tingkah anehnya masing-masing. Hanya saja Yesung itu kelewat aneh, dia saja sering dijuluki aneh.

Leeteuk lalu kembali pada kegiatan nya yang sempat tertunda karena Yesung, dia mengambil ponsel nya dan kembali menjelajah Internet, melihat perkembangan perusahaan nya dan hal-hal yang lain. Namun baru beberapa menit dia tenang dengan kegiatan nya, pintu kamarnya kembali terbuka bahkan tanpa ada ketukan sebelumnya. Seseorang berambut ikal kecoklatan masuk ke dalam kamar nya dan duduk di atas ranjang nya di depan Leeteuk.

Leeteuk kembali mengerutkan dahinya heran, tadi Yesung dan sekarang adik bungsu nya yang datang pada nya dengan wajah yang ditekuk. Ada apa lagi sekarang?

" Teuki hyungie~" Kyuhyun merengek sambil mengguncang tubuh sang hyung, membuat Donghae yang tertidur di atas paha Leeteuk sedikit terganggu.

"Eoh, Kyunie.. " Leeteuk menjawab dengan susah payah karena Kyuhyun masih mengguncang tubuhnya, adiknya yang satu ini juga aneh menurutnya. Lihat saja tingkah laku nya sekarang, pasti ada hal yang diinginkan oleh adik bungsu nya ini.

" Hyung kenapa hyung mengizinkan Yesung hyung untuk menjadi pengawal ku? " tanya Kyuhyun sambil tetap mengguncang tubuh sang hyung, tubuh Leeteuk terlihat bergoyang kesana kemari karena Kyuhyun.

" Wae... Shireo? "

" Aniyo, " jawab Kyuhyun sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dan berhenti mengguncang tubuh sang hyung membuat Leeteuk menghela napasnya lega.

" Lalu apa masalahnya Kyu? "

Kyuhyun tersenyum salah tingkah saat Leeteuk hyung bertanya seperti itu, tadi dia sedang menonton drama dengan hyungdeul nya saat tiba-tiba Yesung hyung membicarakan hal ini di depan semua hyungdeul dan membuat wajah Kyuhyun memerah karena malu.

" Aku sangat senang, tapi memang nya Yesung hyung bisa apa ingin menjadi pengawal ku, Yesung hyung bahkan tidak bisa bela diri... " jawab Kyuhyun sambil membayangkan sang hyung, dia ingat saat dulu semua hyungdeul ditanya oleh teman orang tua mereka, dan mereka menyebut hobi atau keahlian mereka satu persatu. Namun Yesung justru membuat teman appa mereka tertawa karena jawaban nya, dengan wajah datar nya Yesung mengatakan jika keahlian nya adalah mengumpulkan serangga. Benar-benar Yesung hyung sekali.

" Lalu kamu ingin siapa yang menjadi pengawal mu, Siwon, Kangin, Sungmin? "

"Aku ingin semua hyungdeul melindungi ku~" ujar Kyuhyun manja.

"Aigoo... Kyuhyunie, tidak perlu kamu minta pun kami pasti akan melindungi mu. Kita ini saudara jadi harus saling melindungi satu sama lain, arraseo? "

Leeteuk tersenyum saat Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya, adiknya ini masih labil jadi dia selalu memberikan pengertian dan perhatian yang ekstra terhadap adik bungsu nya.

" Nde, arraseo Teuki hyung. Sejak kecil kita memang diajarkan seperti itu oleh eomma dan juga appa. Kyu ingat kok..."

Leeteuk mengucak rambut Kyuhyun mendengar jawaban dari adiknya itu, meskipun tanpa peran eomma dan juga appa, namun Kyuhyun tumbuh menjadi anak yang baik.

"Kyu cuma penasaran, apa yang akan Yesung hyung lakukan di hari pertama sebagai pengawal pribadi ku.. "

"Jalani saja, jika itu dari Yesung. Hyung yakin akan ada hal yang menarik, hehe"

"Hyung jangan menakuti ku! " seru Kyuhyun sebal dengan Leeteuk hyung yang menggoda nya.

" Aku takut Yesung hyung akan melakukan hal-hal yang aneh, aigoo membayangkan nya saja benar-benar membuat ku takut.."

Keesokan harinya, Yesung benar-benar sudah siap menjadi seorang pengawal bagi adik bungsu nya. Yesung bangun begitu pagi dan bersiap-siap untuk mengantarkan adiknya ke sekolah. Karena keadaan Kyuhyun sudah membaik setelah kedatangan Hankyung hyung, jadi anak itu berencana untuk masuk sekolah setelah lebih dari empat hari adiknya itu absen karena sakit.

Yesung menata penampilan nya di depan cermin, hari ini dia memakai pakaian serba hitam yang membuat nya terlihat tampan dan juga misterius dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

"Yesung hyung, hyung benar-benar berniat menjadi pengawal Kyunie?" Ryeowook yang baru saja selesai mandi bertanya pada sang hyung yang sudah terlihat rapi, padahal biasanya sang hyung berangkat kerja agak siang.

" Benar, Ryeowook-ah hyung terlihat bagus bukan? " tanya Yesung sambil memperlihatkan penampilan nya pada dongsaeng nya tersebut.

" Di mata ku, Yesung hyung selalu terlihat keren.. " ucap Ryeowook sambil mengacungkan kedua jempol nya membuat Yesung tersenyum begitu lebar. Mendengar hal tersebut, Yesung mengambil ponsel nya dan menyuruh sang adik untuk memotret nya. Dia lalu melihat hasil jepretan Ryeowook dan mengupdate status di akun media sosial milik nya.

'Hari pertama aku menjadi seorang pengawal untuk adikku. Aku akan menjaga nya dengan segenap jiwa dan hati ku '

Yesung tersenyum puas melihat status nya tersebut, dia lalu beranjak dari depan cermin, dia keluar dari dalam kamar nya dan berjalan dengan pelan di koridor rumah nya dia lalu menuruni beberapa anak tangga agar sampai di lantai bawah rumah megah keluarga Park, dia terus menyusuri rumah tersebut sampai berhenti di depan sebuah pintu bertuliskan KyuMin room's.

Yesung lalu membuka pintu tersebut setelah mengetuk nya dan mendengar suara Kyuhyun yang mempersilahkan nya untuk masuk, dan masuk ke dalam kamar dongsaeng nya tersebut. Yesung duduk di atas ranjang Kyuhyun dan melihat adiknya yang sedang memasang dasi sekolah nya, dia mengerutkan dahinya saat Kyuhyun terlihat begitu lama mengikat dasi tersebut. Jadi dia bangkit dari duduk nya dan menghampiri Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuh adiknya menghadap nya dan membantu Kyuhyun memasang dasi nya.

"Eoh,.. Gwenchanayo hyung, aku bisa melakukan nya sendiri. " Kyuhyun berujar kaget saat sang hyung tiba-tiba membalikkan tubuhnya dan membantu nya untuk memasang dasi nya.

" Gwenchana, kamu terlihat begitu lama memasang dasi ini. Jadi hyung membantu mu. "

" Tapi jika seperti ini, aku seperti anak kecil hyung ~" Kyuhyun protes, namun tetap membiarkan Yesung yang mengikat simpul dasi milik nya. Sementara Yesung tersenyum geli memandang adiknya, bibir nya memang mengerucut seperti tak suka, tapi matanya bersinar terlihat senang, dasar magnae!

"Kyuhyunie... Hari ini hyung yang akan mengantarkan mu ke sekolah. " Yesung berucap setelah menyelesaikan mengikat dasi Kyuhyun, dia lalu merapikan seragam sekolah Kyuhyun dan meneliti nya dari atas sampai bawah, cukup rapi.

" Jika sudah selesai, cepatlah ke ruang makan. " lanjut nya setelah memastikan seragam Kyuhyun sudah lengkap.

"Nde.. " ucap Kyuhyun sambil menganggukan kepalanya, dia terus melihat sang hyung yang pergi beranjak dari kamarnya.

" Omo! Yesung hyung, hari ini dia terlihat keren. " ucapnya setelah Yesung pergi dari kamarnya.

Saat pagi hari, ruang makan keluarga besar Park memang selalu terlihat ramai, tiga belas namja duduk di atas kursi mereka masing-masing di depan sebuah meja makan yang cukup panjang. Seperti biasa Kyuhyun duduk di kursi nya, di samping kiri nya Sungmin dan disamping kanan nya Kibum. Mereka masih memakan sarapan mereka dengan hidmat sampai Heechul memulai pembicaraan di meja tersebut.

"Jadi, apa yang akan dilakukan oleh selebriti kita hari ini? " ujar Heechul sambil memandang Kyuhyun yang sedang meminum susu coklat nya.

" Mwo? Apa maksud mu hyung?"Kyuhyun bertanya dengan wajah bingung nya, dia memang tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Heechul hyung sampaikan. Seluruh hyungdeul juga menjadikan Kyuhyun sebagai pusat perhatian, termasuk Yesung. Namja tersebut bahkan sudah tersenyum begitu manis mengerti pada arah pembicaraan Heechul.

" Hari ini, Kyuhyun kan punya seorang pengawal. Hanya seorang selebriti dan juga seorang petinggi negara yang selalu memakai pengawal pribadi.. " jawab Heechul sambil menyeringai, semuanya mulai tertarik dengan pembahasan hal tersebut. Kyuhyun yang mulai mengerti bahwa Heechul sedang menggoda nya mempoutkan mulutnya, pasti Yesung hyung yang membeberkan semua nya.

Hyungdeul terus menggoda Yesung dan juga Kyuhyun yang menjadi topik pembicaraan pagi itu, Yesung sendiri terlihat acuh bahkan senang saat hyungdeul dan juga dongsaengdeul nya menggoda nya. Sementara Kyuhyun terus merengut saat seluruh hyungdeul menggoda nya, terutama Kangin hyung si mulut besar di keluarga Park.

Setelah acara sarapan pagi selesai, akhirnya seluruh anggota keluarga Park mulai bersiap di halaman depan rumah mereka untuk pergi ke tempat tujuan masing-masing Yesung memasuki mobil nya dan duduk di depan kemudi, sementara Kyuhyun duduk di samping nya masih dengan wajah yang merengut karena terus di goda oleh hyungdeul nya, dia lalu mulai melajukan mobil nya dengan pelan.

"Kyuhyunie, kamu punya berapa teman di sekolah? " Yesung bertanya untuk memulai pembicaraan dengan adiknya.

" Banyak, tapi aku punya tiga yang sangat dekat dengan ku. Aish hyung mereka kan sering main ke rumah kita, hyung tidak tahu yah? " jawab Kyuhyun dengan nada yang terdengar kesal.

"Eoh? Apa mereka anak yang baik?"

Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan sang hyung.

" Dulu saat hyung sekolah, hyung juga punya seorang teman. Katanya dia itu bisa melihat hantu.. " bisik Yesung saat menyebutkan temannya tersebut, Lalu di mulai lah rentetan celoteh Yesung yang begitu panjang. Yesung mulai menceritakan masa sekolah nya pada Kyuhyun, meskipun Kyuhyun agak tidak mengerti dengan semua yang Yesung hyung ceritakan.

Kyuhyun memang kadang tidak begitu mengerti jika para hyungdeul yang terpaut jauh usia dengan nya mulai menceritakan masa kecil mereka.

Setelah beberapa menit perjalanan, dengan Yesung yang terus berbicara panjang lebar tentang masa kecilnya akhirnya mereka sampai di sekolah Kyuhyun, Yesung menepikan mobil nya di parkiran sekolah tersebut.

"Ahh akhirnya sampai juga di sekolah.. " Kyuhyun berucap sambil menghela napasnya lega karena sudah sampai di sekolah nya, dia benar-benar penat mendengarkan semua cerita sang hyung.

" Benar.. " ucap Yesung sambil ikut membuka sabuk pengaman nya dan juga turun dari dalam mobil nya membuat Kyuhyun melotot karena kaget, apalagi yang akan di lakukan oleh hyung sang dokter hewan itu?

" Hyung, hyung akan kemana? "Kyuhyun bertanya setelah dia ikut keluar dari dalam mobil sang hyung. Yesung terlihat menata penampilan nya dan merapikan rambutnya di depan kaca spion mobil tersebut.

" Hyung akan mengantarkan mu sampai kelas Kyuhyunie... " Yesung berujar sambil tersenyum begitu lebar pada adiknya.

" Aish hyung ~ gwenchana, aku akan masuk sendiri saja. " Kyuhyun mencoba menggagal kan rencana menyeramkan tersebut, dia tidak mau di anggap sebagai anak yang manja karena diantar sampai kelas, itu kan benar-benar memalukan!

" Aniya, hyung juga ingin mengenal ketiga teman mu itu. Kajja... " tukas Yesung sambil berjalan lebih dulu ke dalam lobi sekolah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengikuti sang hyung di belakangnya sambil menghela napasnya, melihat semua tingkah laku yang tidak bisa di tebak tersebut.

'Sabar Kyuhyun-ah, hanya lima belas hari kau akan seperti ini.' batin Kyuhyun sambil terus mengikuti sang hyung yang terus berjalan di depan nya, Kyuhyun lalu berjalan cepat ke depan sang hyung, mencegah hyung nya yang akan berbelok dan masuk ke dalam lift.

" Aish hyung, kelas ku ada di lantai bawah. Jadi tidak perlu naik lift. " Kyuhyun mencoba sabar dan masih berbicara dengan oktaf rendah menghadapi hyung berkepala besar nya ini.

" Eoh, geurae? Aih harusnya kamu memberitahukan nya pada hyung sejak dulu Kyunie. " ujar Yesung sambil menggelengkan kepalanya sok prihatin. Kyuhyun hanya menahan napasnya kesal dengan tingkah sang kakak.

" Jadi kearah mana kita seharusnya?" Kyuhyun mendesis sebal dengan pertanyaan sang hyung.

" Sebaiknya aku yang di depan saja. Jadi Yesung hyung ikuti saja aku." ucap Kyuhyun sambil berjalan mendahului hyung nya, namun Yesung yang melihat hal tersebut langsung meraih dan menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun, membuat adiknya tersebut mendelik kaget.

" Sini, sebaiknya kita berpegangan tangan agar tidak terpisah. " ucap Yesung sambil membawa Kyuhyun untuk berjalan di samping nya, dengan kedua tangan mereka yang masih saling bertautan.

" Yesung hyung, ini kelas ku. Aku sudah sampai jadi sebaiknya hyung pulang saja sekarang. " Kyuhyun menunjukkan kelas nya, setelah mereka berjalan beberapa saat dan akhirnya sampai di depan kelas Kyuhyun.

" Aish Kyuhyunie, sudah hyung bilang, hyung ingin mengenal ketiga teman dekat mu itu. "

Kyuhyun menghela napasnya dan menuruti kemauan kakak nya. " Ahh baiklah... "

" Eoh.. Chingudeul..! " Kyuhyun berteriak saat melihat ketiga temannya yang berjalan kearah nya dari arah yang berlawanan. Changmin yang melihat Kyuhyun akhirnya masuk sekolah, langsung menghampiri temannya tersebut dan memeluk Kyuhyun erat.

"Kyuhyun-ah..! Nan neomu bogoshippoyo.. " seru Changmin sambil menggoyangkan tubuh Kyuhyun ke kiri dan kanan, namun Changmin mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat seseorang yang berdiri di samping Kyuhyun.

" Nuguseyo? " tanya Changmin.

Yesung yang mendapatkan pertanyaan tersebut tersenyum dan memperkenalkan diri nya di depan semua teman Kyuhyun.

" Ah.. Perkenalkan aku hyung Kyuhyun yang no empat.. "

Mendengar hal tersebut, Changmin, Minho dan juga Jonghyun langsung menundukkan tubuh mereka sebagai hormat. Yesung tersenyum melihat teman-teman Kyuhyun yang terlihat sopan.

" Tolong jaga Kyuhyunie, nde? " ucap Yesung sambil mengusap puncak kepala Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mendelik namun tetap menurut saja saat sang hyung menitipkan nya.

Saat jam istirahat, Kyuhyun dan semua temannya duduk di bangku yang berdekatan di dalam kantin sekolah. Mereka lalu mulai makan sambil sesekali mengobrol tentang berbagai hal, sampai mereka menemukan topik baru untuk di bahas.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau sudah tahu tentang band sekolah kita? " Changmin bertanya pada Kyuhyun yang terlihat begitu hidmat dengan makanan nya, Kyuhyun terus menunduk sambil memakan jajangmyeon makanan kesukaan nya.

" Eoh CnBlue? " tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Changmin dengan tatapan innocent nya. Pipi chubby nya di penuhi oleh saus mie yang di makan nya sejak tadi, membuat Jonghyun membersihkan pipi Kyuhyun dengan tisu yang berada di meja tersebut.

" Aigoo, kau makan seperti anak kecil saja. " ucap Jonghyun sambil membersihkan pipi chubby temannya yang kotor tersebut.

" Benar, ku dengar mereka akan tampil dalam acara musik tahunan sekolah ini. Benar-benar keren! " Minho ikut berkomentar.

"Mereka memang keren." Jonghyun menimpali, pasalnya dia juga cukup suka dengan band tersebut.

"Jadi, siapa yang menjadi favorit kalian? " Changmin bertanya pada seluruh temannya, mereka lalu mulai menyebutkan sunbae yang berada di dalam grup band tersebut yang menjadi favorit mereka.

" Aku mengagumi Young Hwa sunbae, dia benar-benar terlihat berkarisma.. " Kyuhyun menjawab setelah semua teman nya diam.

" Karena nama band mereka mulai di kenal, ku dengar sudah ada agensi yang menawarkan mereka untuk rekaman. "

Mereka terus membahas band sekolah tersebut sampai Kyuhyun melihat gelas air nya sudah kosong.

"Eoh... Air minum ku sudah habis, aku pergi dulu membeli minum. "

"Hati-hati! "

Kyuhyun beranjak dari duduk nya dan membeli minuman dingin di mesin minuman yang berada di pojok kantin sekolah tersebut. Setelah mendapatkan minuman nya Kyuhyun kembali berjalan menuju meja teman-teman nya tadi, namun baru beberapa langkah dia berjalan Kyuhyun terjatuh karena bertabrakan dengan seseorang yang juga ikut jatuh bersama nya. Saat mengetahui bahwa yang di tabrak nya adalah seorang sunbae, Kyuhyun langsung bangkit bangun dan menundukkan tubuhnya selama beberapa kali.

"Eoh jeoseonghamnida Jeongmal jeoseonghamnida sunbae - nim..." Kyuhyun terus meminta maaf sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Senior yang tidak sengaja Kyuhyun tabrak tersebut ikut bangkit dari posisi terduduk nya, lalu menegakkan tubuh Kyuhyun yang sedang menunduk.

" Ah, gwenchana.. " ucap senior tersebut sambil menegakkan tubuh Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah senior nya tersebut.

" Oh Younghwa sunbae! "

" Eoh kau mengenali ku? "

Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya cepat, dia lalu kemudian menundukkan tubuhnya sembilan puluh derajat untuk memperkenalkan diri nya.

" Nde Park Kyuhyun imnida. Younghwa sunbae, aku adalah penggemar mu! " Younghwa tersenyum lembut melihat adik kelas nya yang terlihat lucu.

" Benarkah? "

Kyuhyun kembali menganggukan kepalanya imut, membuat Younghwa gemas dan mengacak rambut Kyuhyun.

" Ya sudah, lain kali berhati-hati lah.."

Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya, lalu berpamitan untuk pergi. Sementara Younghwa melihat Kyuhyun yang sudah berjalan menjauh di depan nya.

" Park Kyuhyun, dia itu adiknya Park Kibum kan? " Younghwa bertanya pada teman nya Minhyuk yang berada di samping nya .

" Eoh, dia anak kelas satu. " jawab temannya tersebut.

Younghwa lalu menyeringai "Sepertinya akan menarik jika aku bermain dengan Kibum melalui anak itu. "

Sudah terhitung lima hari semenjak Yesung menjadi pengawal Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun merasa nyaman-nyaman saja. Meskipun kadang tingkah aneh Yesung hyung membuat nya harus menghela napasnya, namun Kyuhyun juga akan membalas nya dengan menjahili dan membully sang hyung.

Seperti hari ini, Kyuhyun meminta atau tepatnya memaksa Yesung untuk mentraktir nya makan di kedai jajangmyeon, makanan favorit nya.

Mereka sudah duduk saling berhadapan di kursi kedai jajangmyeon tersebut, Kyuhyun memesan porsi mie yang cukup besar sementara Yesung memesan porsi kecil dia tidak biasa makan dalam porsi yang besar.

"Kyuhyun-ah, hyung ke toilet dulu." Yesung berucap setelah pesanan mereka datang.

" Eoh? Silahkan. "

Mendengar persetujuan dari adiknya, Yesung beranjak dari duduk nya dan mencoba untuk mencari letak toilet di kedai tersebut, setelah menemukan nya Yesung langsung masuk ke dalam toilet lalu memasuki bilik toilet yang kosong, dia lalu mendudukan dirinya di atas kloset duduk.

"Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan pada dongsaeng Park Kibum itu? " Yesung menajamkan pendengaran nya saat dia mendengar nama adiknya di sebut oleh dua orang di luar sana.

" Entahlah, dulu Kibum pernah membuat ku dan juga adikku malu. Sekarang aku akan membalas nya pada adik nya itu, Park Kyuhyun?" Yesung semakin geram saat dia semakin yakin bahwa dua orang di luar itu sedang membicarakan kedua adiknya, Kyuhyun dan juga Kibum.

" Eoh, lakukan saja asal jangan sampai ketahuan dan membuat citra band kita menjadi buruk. "

" Apa berandal kecil itu sedang membicarakan Kibum dan Kyuhyun? " tanya Yesung pada dirinya sendiri.

" Band? Jadi anak nakal itu punya band, aku harus menanyakan nya pada Kyuhyunie dan mengatakan padanya untuk menjauhi anak band tersebut. "

Yesung tidak lagi mendengar kedua anak berandal itu, mungkin mereka sudah keluar. Setelah selesai dengan hajat nya, Yesung keluar dan beranjak pergi dari toilet tersebut.

Yesung kembali pada adiknya dan duduk berhadapan di depan adiknya tersebut. Dia lalu memandang Kyuhyun dan kembali mengingat pembicaraan dua orang tadi saat di dalam toilet.

" Kyuhyunie apa di sekolah mu ada band yang cukup terkenal? "

Kyuhyun yang sedang memakan mie nya memandang sang hyung heran, kenapa tiba-tiba menanyakan hal tersebut.

" Eoh, kenapa Yesung hyung tiba-tiba menanyakan hal itu? " tanya Kyuhyun.

" Hanya ingin tahu saja."jawab Yesung sambil menggedikan kedua bahu nya.

"Ada satu band yang cukup terkenal di sekolah kami, mereka CnBlue. "

" Kamu mengidolakan mereka? "

Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya dengan semangat saat sang hyung menanyakan hal tersebut.

" Kalau begitu, mulai sekarang kamu harus berhenti mengagumi mereka, arraseo?! "

Senyum Kyuhyun langsung hilang berganti dengan tatapan terkejut mendengar pernyataan hyung nya tersebut.

" Mwo? Wae? Kenapa tiba-tiba Yesung hyung melarang ku?! " tanya Kyuhyun tidak terima karena Yesung mengatur idola nya.

" Kyuhyunie hyung hanya memperingati mu, berandal itu tidak sekeren yang kamu pikirkan. Jadi sebaiknya berhenti mengagumi band tidak jelas tersebut! " seru Yesung dengan wajah yang memerah karena menahan amarah.

" Tapi meskipun Yesung hyung itu hyung ku, hyung tidak berhak untuk menentukan apa yang aku sukai dan juga tidak, itu hak dan juga privasi ku hyung! " Kyuhyun menjawab tak kalah tajam, dia mungkin memang masih kecil tapi tidak ada satupun hyungdeul yang boleh mengatur idola nya.

" Aish Kyuhyunie, sudah hyung bilang band berandal itu tidak baik. Mereka itu jahat! Jadi mengertilah dan tidak usah mengidolakan mereka arra?! "

Kyuhyun sedikit tersentak kaget saat Yesung hyung berteriak dengan wajah merah dan matanya yang terlihat gelap. Dia sudah terbiasa dengan Yesung hyung yang tidak pernah marah, dan sekarang Yesung hyung memarahi nya itu cukup membuat nya takut.

" Yesung hyung, hyung marah? " cicit Kyuhyun.

" Aniyo Kyuhyunie, Mianhaeyo.. "

Yesung merutuk dan menyesal karena sudah memarahi magnae nya, padahal dia sudah berjanji tidak akan pernah memarahi magnae nya tersebut.

" Yesung hyung memang marah, kenapa Yesung hyung melanggar janji, bukankah hyung tidak akan pernah marah? " tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada suara nya yang terdengar bergetar.

" Seseorang yang sudah melanggar janji nya, tidak berhak untuk mengatur apa yang boleh dan juga tidak boleh aku sukai.. " ujar Kyuhyun yang mulai menangis, dan itu benar-benar membuat Yesung menyesal dengan kebodohan nya.

" Yesung hyung, aku kecewa pada hyung. " ucap Kyuhyun, dia lalu bangkit dari duduk nya dan pergi meninggalkan sang hyung di kedai tersebut.

TBC

Kyaaa akhirnya selesai juga,

Kira2 apa ya yang bakalan di lakuin Yesung buat Kyu?

Dan apa Kyu bakal terus ngambek sama hyung nya?

Coba di jawab ya chingudeul..

Read dan review nya juga jangan lupa..


End file.
